Life Personified
by Ahmee
Summary: Rory and Jess embark on parenthood---Chapter 24 up, Complete
1. Stuff Happens

I'm back again with yet another R/J story b/c I don't believe in there being any other kind of GG story except maybe a L/L occasionally. Anyway It's set in the future Jess and Rory are already together so it'll be light on the angst this time I know my last story was dripping with it, I know you people had to hold buckets up to your screens reading it so I'm lightening the load. Anyway I've been reading a lot of really good literati stories recently and was moved to try and write something a little more serious and mature so let's see if I can do it, here we go:  
  
*Connecticut (undisclosed area at least an hour out of Stars Hollow)  
  
Fall: 6pmish  
  
Outside it is Raining, cars fly past a small brick apartment building, their windshield wipers synchronized with the heavy raindrops. Inside the building it is warm, its hallways dimly lit with yellow lights. This particular building is an unofficial safe haven for newly wed couples and single parents. It is quaint and picturesque compared to the chrome office building and high-rise apartments that surround its classic structure.  
  
A strong and proud building its only flaw are the thin walls that let everyone know when the honeymoon's over and the baby has colic. A rare night tonight, the halls are quiet except for sound a single phone ringing coming from the 6th apartment on the right, a click is heard as the answering machine comes on and the voice of Lorelai Gilmore escalates through the small black machine.  
  
"....Well I guess Cunningham's are out bowling again it's just the sad old hag mother calling again and---  
  
"Don't hang up, don't hang up don't hang up!" Rory Gilmore-Marino shreaks as she rushes toward the phone.  
  
"..Hanging up now-"  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you are home just screening calls so you don't have to talk to your lonely old pathetic mother drone on about her lonely lonely life." Lorelai says dramatically.  
  
  
  
"Mom." Rory says curtly. "What can I do for you?" Rory asks sweetly.  
  
"Did we not just go through this, did I night overemphasize the word lonely enough?"  
  
"Where's Luke?"  
  
  
  
"At the Diner." Lorelai huffs.  
  
  
  
"You are so codependent."  
  
  
  
"Tell me something I don't know sister." Lorelai says with defeat. "So what were you doing that left you unable to answer the phone promptly?" Lorelai questions, her solemn tone turning sly.  
  
Rory groans "I was making dinner for Jess if you must know." She answers defensively.  
  
"Well aren't we Suzy Homemaker."  
  
"Yes we are." Rory delights.  
  
"Um yea but can't you um not cook?"  
  
  
  
"Hey! Jess bought me a book and everything and I've been trying really hard." Rory crosses her arms for vindication forgetting that her mother was not standing directly in front of her.  
  
"OK sweets I believe you." Lorelai replies soothingly. "So whatcha making?  
  
"Spaghetti with meat sauce and broccoli."  
  
"Ewww you're going to eat vegetables?!"  
  
"No, those are for Jess...you know how he is, "Death can not be prolonged with pizza for breakfast and corn dogs and chili fries for dinner"  
  
"Yeah, he definitely could give Tony Robbins a run for his money."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"So where is the substitute today?"  
  
  
  
"Ah you can't call him that anymore."  
  
  
  
"Wait! He quit the biz and got a real job!"  
  
  
  
"Nope but "professor" Abraham had another "episode" so they gave Jes his position."  
  
"So he got a pay raise?!"  
  
  
  
"Not yet, because he's a mid season replacement, but they said that come next September his salary could go up by a few k." Rory squeals.  
  
Lorelai laughs out loud, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that man teaching junior high students. He barely spoke in multi-syllables the first 2 years we knew him."  
  
Rory sighs, "He's come along way hasn't he."  
  
"So what about you, how's NBC's local news reporter doing?"  
  
  
  
"Quite well, one of my pieces may actually make it on the air Sunday night."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai says excitedly clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
Rory begins to speak but is cut off by the signal four buzz warning erupting from intercom.  
  
"Oh!" Rory exclaims. "Speaking of one of my pieces..my man is home." Rory grins once again forgetting that her mother couldn't see her face.  
  
  
  
"That's my cue catch ya later alligator, love ya babe have fun..." Lorelai's voice trails off as Rory hangs up the phone and rushes towards the door.  
  
It swings open as she reaches the counter to the right of it.  
  
  
  
The thin muscular mass of Jess Marino is now stretched across the door way, hos hands grasping the ends of each side.  
  
"God I missed you." He says affectionately leaning forward.  
  
Rory walks towards him wrapping her arms around his slender neck while he rests his arms around her petite frame.  
  
"Rough day?"  
  
"What can I say it's hard being a sexual object." Jess raises an eyebrow at his wife.  
  
"Not again, who was it? I bet it was that Murphy girl I swear if it was that 12 year old's getting an ass kicking."  
  
  
  
"Harsh words from such a pretty Lady." Jess says brushing Rory cheek with his soft lips.  
  
  
  
"Mm that's nice."  
  
  
  
"What's that smell?" Jess says taking a step back. "Hey what are you---is that an apron around your waist?" He smirks at Rory who is shyly rubbing her ankles together.  
  
"I made you dinner." She grins.  
  
  
  
Jess walks towards her, this time resting his chin on Rory's shoulder, kissing her neck tenderly.  
  
Rory pushes his head down and away from her.  
  
"Don't you want to even try my spaghetti?"  
  
Jess gives her a knowing glance, "Did you follow all of the instructions..straight from the book?"  
  
Rory looks down at her feet, running her finger awkwardly through her messy hair, "Well I might have improvised a little."  
  
Jess nods making a sad attempt to quiet his laughter.  
  
  
  
"Come on, those directions sounded so bland I thought I needed to spice it up a little bit." Rory says a pout playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
Seizing his opportunity Jess dives in lovingly biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Ow." Rory moans and she pulls Jess's chest into hers.  
  
Jess stumbles towards her, playing with the buttons of her burgundy sweater. Rory heaves herself forward pulling Jess face up to hers, "What about dinner, aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Oh yea." He says enthused, "We'll call the pizza place...the one 40 minutes away, have it delivered that way we pass the 30 minute mark and the pizza's free.  
  
  
  
"Oo free pizza, you really know how to rile me up."  
  
"Let's make the call." Jess says moving backwards taking Rory with him, refusing to release the collar of her sweater from his left hand.  
  
Rory leans her head back removing the hair from her face.  
  
  
  
"Hi, pizza..pepperoni with peppers..38 Keaton Blvd. Yep, yep yeah, bye."  
  
  
  
Jess drops the phone, purposely letting it fall to the floor and off of the hook.  
  
  
  
Leaning towards Rory again he raises an eyebrow at her and smirks, "So we have forty minutes....what can we do to fill the void?"  
  
  
  
"Gosh, I don't know Rory replies taking hold of Jess belt buckle how about we go inside and figure something out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*An hour later.  
  
Jess is seated on the living room floor a slice of pizza in his hand.  
  
Rory enters dressed in one of Jess' old band shirts and blue socks.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." She giggles at Jess as he pulls her down to the floor an hands her a garlic knot.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it happens all the time."  
  
  
  
Rory gives him a stern look.  
  
  
  
"It goes with the territory." He muses.  
  
  
  
"I still say we're going to have to find a new place to get free pizza, that guy's probably already quit the last thing a 16 year old boy wants to see is a 25 year old man in his tightie whities."  
  
Jess laughs out loud. "Come here." He says motioning for Rory to move closer to him.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs happily.  
  
  
  
"It's October 20th."  
  
  
  
"Almost a year." Jess smiles at the thought and rubs Rory's hair gently.  
  
  
  
"..in 15 more days."  
  
  
  
"We should do a count down."  
  
  
  
"Yeah! And each day do something to celebrate its coming." Rory giggles.  
  
"I love you." Jess whispers, his lips close to Rory's ear.  
  
In response she takes hold of his face cupping it in her hands, "Who'd ever thought....us married, for an entire year."  
  
  
  
"Hey Lady, once we hit day 15 it's not over you can't start sleeping with NBC execs or anything." Jess pretends to be offended.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't want to." His wife says simply. "They all have beer bellies anyway."  
  
"Yeah they're too busy making 10 million a year they don't have time to go to the gym like us lowly public school teachers." Jess takes another bite of his pizza.  
  
Rory puts hers down and leas her head against Jess' chest, her eyes close involuntarily as Jess' arms wrap around her.  
  
"I'm that good huh, spent after 45 minutes?"  
  
"Mhmm" Rory breathes as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
*A week later  
  
*4:30 Saturday  
  
Rory enters the apartment quietly placing her Styrofoam coffee cup on the counter. Jess looks up from the kitchen table where he s reading the newspaper.  
  
"8 more days." He smiles faintly at her.  
  
"Woo Hoo" Rory says unenthusiastically.  
  
"Glad you're excited." Jess says opening his arms to her.  
  
Rory lands in his lap with a small sound, "Long day." She says letting her head fall back.  
  
"Lot of those lately."  
  
"For both of us." Rory replies kissing Jess' chin.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm, your mother called."  
  
"Yea...Luke finally gave in and bought her that basset hound she named it Duke."  
  
"Are you surprised?"  
  
  
  
"No." Rory replies standing up. "Going to call her."  
  
"Ok." He replies, "High Fidelity tonight?"  
  
"Uhh actually I need to laugh...and not that John Cusack mushy satire laughter either, I need funny I don't need to think about." Rory says uneasily.  
  
  
  
"Empire Records it is..that was my second choice" Jess says with ease.  
  
  
  
Rory grins.  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later  
  
"What's that noise in the background?" Rory asks her mother.  
  
"Luke making me chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
  
  
"For dinner I thought he was against breakfast food after 11am."  
  
  
  
"He is but he know not to mess with me around this time of the month if you know what I mean." Lorelai says boldly.  
  
"Well its about time I mean after the time he made you cry over burning your grilled cheese and peanut butter sandwich."  
  
"Yea.." Lorelai says happily.  
  
  
  
"Oo! Speaking of which that reminds me I got to pick up my stuff this week."  
  
"See I am useful."  
  
"Sure are.." Rory trails off as her mind wanders stealing a quick glance at Jess her heart begins to beat rapidly and her throat goes dry. "Hold on a sec, mom." Rory motions to Jess. He looks at her quizzically. "Planner please." She mouths.  
  
Jess gets up from the couch and grabs Rory's day planner and delicately hands it to her.  
  
Rory snatches it from him and begins to flip through its pages violently. Jess gives her a concerned look, as her eyes grow wider. Rory notices Jess standing over her but ignores him.  
  
"Ror-you there?"  
  
Rory flips the planner over and begins to go through the pages again this time searching the pages more carefully, Warily Jess touches the back of her hand, Rory swats at him trying to maintain a grip on the planner while her hands begin to shake furiously.  
  
The color in Rory's cheeks finally disappears as her planner falls to the ground.  
  
Mechanically she picks up the phone again, "Mom, I'll have to call you back." Rory says her voice on stable.  
  
  
  
"By-" Lorelai says as the phone clicks off.  
  
  
  
Jess gets down on his knees so he is now eye level with his wife who is shaking uncontrollably in her chair her eyes glazed over and her feet coiling towards her chest.  
  
"Ror, what's going on you're freaking me out." He stumbles on his words.  
  
"I don't believe it." Rory says quietly pushing Jess back and getting up from her seat.  
  
"What?"  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
"Oh God." Jess says rushing his fingers through his unkempt hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory is pacing back and forth as Jess lies motionless on the cold wooden floor. "My sentiments exactly." Rory's voice is high pitched and unsteady.  
  
  
  
"I thought we used-"  
  
"We did."  
  
  
  
"Aren't you on---"  
  
"That's affirmative."  
  
  
  
"We never discussed this." Jess says standing up.  
  
  
  
"No, we didn't"  
  
  
  
"We promised ourselves we'd never be those people who stay up every night picking out kids names and fantasizing their future professions."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
"We had a five year plan."  
  
  
  
"We did." Rory nods. "This wasn't in the plan." Rory sniffle as tears form in her eyes.  
  
"No it wasn't..but we don't know for sure yet." Jess says reassuringly. "We should probably go get one of those test things."  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah." Rory says stopping in front of the couch and grasping it's arm. "Oh I s-suddenly can't feel my legs."  
  
  
  
"Here, sit down", Jess leads her to the couch. "I'll go run to the store..are you going to be ok here?"  
  
"Yeah, just, Jess just hurry..please." Rory says wincing, her face turned towards the window.  
  
Jess gives her a soft glance and kisses her forehead before turning towards the door.  
  
"I'll be right back...I promise"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ok so that's it for now, It's midnight and I have class at 8 so I need sleep, ok I know this subject's been dealt with but I really wanted to try it out myself please read and review let me know if i'm doing ok b/c if I'm not I won't bother continuing. 


	2. Running Away From Life

Hehe I'm silly I forgot to change the rating yesterday so my mature contented story was listed as g for an entire day. Hopefully no five year olds logged in and read this, can five year olds read these days anyway? Well I hope you like the first part-trust me it does get happier.  
  
*An Hour Later. Rory is seated on the large chair by the phone hugging her knees to her chest and avoiding Jess' eyes, Jess is sitting on the armrest of the couch nervous and upset. For Jess while this new development was not planned or even discussed it is a welcomed occurrence and so he thought it would be for Rory. Unsure of why Rory is so upset about the possibility of having a child Jess felt it better to remain quiet and say nothing until they were sure.  
  
After shifting in his seat for the hundredth time Jess clears his throat and speaks, "It's been 15 minutes, we should probably, um..."  
  
Rory breaths in deeply, "I know."  
  
"Should I...do you want em to go in with you."  
  
  
  
For the first time in 45 minutes Rory looks up at Jess, "Please."  
  
Jess holds out his hand for his wife, she takes it and without another word to one another they walk hand in hand into the bathroom to discover whether or not their lives are about to change forever.  
  
Rory walks towards the counter where she placed the test 20 minutes ago, she looks back at Jess and takes a step back, "Y-you look."  
  
  
  
Jess let's go of Rory's hand and leans forward peering down onto the counter. His eyebrow furrows and he sighs.  
  
  
  
"What?" Rory asks her voice like that of a scared child.  
  
  
  
"The box turned pink." He says plainly.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Rory responds, her face stripped of all its color.  
  
  
  
Jess turns to her, "Rory..."  
  
  
  
"Move." Rory says with panic.  
  
  
  
"Wha-" Jess begins but is cut off by Rory pushing towards him and leaning into the toilet bowl.  
  
Jess bends down to where Rory his hunched over and holds back her hair.  
  
A minute later Rory is wiping her mouth with a tissue while Jess rubs her back.  
  
"I have to go." Rory states, her voice dry and scratchy.  
  
  
  
"Where?" Jess asks, hurt emanating in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I, I just need a little while, to to process this ok." Rory says sternly.  
  
  
  
Jess' eyes soften on Rory remembering, his own teenage urges to run away. He knows all too well that the only way for Rory to come back to him is to let her go.  
  
  
  
"Ok." He says solemnly.  
  
Rory hugs Jess around the neck, stands up and exits, leaving Jess alone on the cold bathroom floor.  
  
*45 minutes later Rory finds herself traveling down a familiar road towards her childhood home. As she pulls into the driveway she is greeted by her 42 year old mother who is sitting on the front steps.  
  
  
  
"How'd you know I was coming?" Rory asks sadly hanging her head out of the open window.  
  
  
  
"Jess called." Lorelai Gilmore replies wiping dirt off of her pants.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." Rory says shamefully, "What did he say?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing really, just that you were upset and needed to "get away" so he figured you'd turn up here, I don't know why he'd think that.." Lorelai rolls her eyes at her daughter.  
  
  
  
"He didn't say anything else?"  
  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
"Not why I was upset?" Rory asks with surprised.  
  
  
  
"No I attempted to pry the information out of him but he wouldn't tell me, it must be real bad if you're here and not with him." Lorelai says harshly. "For what's it's worth he sounded like death on the phone."  
  
"Oh." Rory whimpers.  
  
Lorelai crosses her arms, "So what happened?"  
  
Rory looks down at her shoes.  
  
"Ror, what is it?"  
  
  
  
"I-I'm pregnant." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles at her daughter, "You are?!"  
  
  
  
"Yea, before when we were talking....I figure out that I was uh," Rory bits her lip, "And then I took a...and it, it turned pink."  
  
  
  
"Oh baby." Lorelai replies her eyes getting misty.  
  
Rory runs to her mother who opens her arms for her, "I just, I don't know what to do." Rory cries into her mother's jacket.  
  
Lorelai pulls away from her daughter, "Wait what are we talking about here...what are you going to DO?"  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Rory pulls away from her mother and begins to walk away.  
  
  
  
"Rory! Talk to me."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you think I'd do THAT!" Rory says angrily.  
  
  
  
"Well you're the one crying about and saying "what am I going to do?" there's really only one alternative to not doing THAT and that's DOING THAT!"  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not going to DO THAT, I could never.."  
  
  
  
"Then what's going on sweets? I thought you would be ecstatic about this."  
  
"I thought I would be too." Rory wipes her tears away, "I feel like such a horrible person, women spends years trying to have babies and I get to have one..with out even trying and do you know what my first thought was when I put you on hold before...Damnit there goes my career." Rory begins to sob heavily as Lorelai pulls Rory towards her.  
  
"Honey it's ok, that doesn't make you a bad person. Do you think I was doing cartwheels the day I found out about you?" Lorelai says sympathetically.  
  
"That was different, mom. And Jess, poor Jess I couldn't even look at him he was so, so happy about it. He tried to hide it from me but I knew, I know that he wants this."  
  
  
  
"Honey just because you have a baby does not mean you can't have a career."  
  
  
  
"You're right, I can have a career...I can work weekdays at Wal-Mart or be a cashier at the Stop & Shop." Rory says coldly, "I was just starting to get noticed too...but see they don't let you take infants to Pakistan so you can cover the war overseas."  
  
  
  
"Rory, I'm telling you you don't have to give up on your dream just because of the unexpected turn of events."  
  
  
  
"We never even discussed it you know, we never really agreed on having kids we just said definitely not before the three year mark and preferably around the 5th year."  
  
  
  
"Some things you can't control."  
  
"What if I'm not good at it?" Rory asks finally looking her mother in the eye.  
  
  
  
"That won't happen Rory."  
  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
  
"Come on, enough of this you need to calm down, I'll make you something warm to drink and then you'll call Jess."  
  
  
  
"Jess, God Jess, I was so horrible to him, he was so comforting and wonderful and I yelled at him and pushed him away he's never going to want to speak to me again."  
  
  
  
"I doubt that he loves you."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs heavily, "Can I pass on the drink, I need to go think."  
  
  
  
"Sure baby, Go ahead but please don't make yourself feel anymore guilt honey you had an honest reaction it's not the end of the world." Lorelai says sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later.  
  
Rory is sitting on the bridge, her feet dangling over the water, engrossed in thought she vaguely hears the rustling of leaves behind her. Jess approaches Rory from behind suspending a large metal thermos in front of her face. Rory shakes her head convinced that she is hallucinating.  
  
  
  
"Yellow birds back again?" Jess asks wryly.  
  
Rory whips around truly shocked at Jess presence. "You're here."  
  
  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't come?"  
  
  
  
"Eventually, but not so soon...not after before."  
  
  
  
"I left about a half hour after you." He replies seating himself next to her. "Here I procured you a beverage." Jess hands Rory the thermos.  
  
Rory stares at it for a moment, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Coffee." Jess states, "I know there's a rule about pregnant women and coffee but I couldn't remember what it was so..."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
  
  
"Aren't I always nice to you?"  
  
  
  
Rory gives Jess a stern look, "You know what I mean. I was horrible."  
  
  
  
"You were upset, it happens."  
  
  
  
"But you weren't."  
  
  
  
"So, why should I be upset?"  
  
"Because it wasn't in the plans."  
  
"So, Rory just because it wasn't in the plans doesn't make it a bad thing, well not for me anyway...but you, you're really disappointed by this." Jess replies sadly.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls her legs up and hugs them tightly to her chest, "Jess, I'm sorry it's just everything was working out amazingly, we're so happy and now this comes along.."  
  
  
  
"Do you really think this is a negative thing?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, come on Jess this is going to change everything!"  
  
  
  
"It's an adventure Rory, a miracle even do you realize that no matter what this person is going to be a part of both of us, this is what love is about." Jess says passionately.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know that I've hurt you more today by everything I've said and done then I did these last 8 years put together, and I know I'm being selfish but, you promised."  
  
"What?" Jess breathes out heavily.  
  
  
  
"You promised me I'd do it one day be a foreign affairs reporter and I know that it sounds childish now but it meant something to me when you said that, it meant something to me when you helped me study for all those exams and everything, and I guess I just always thought that that would happen for me, I thought that I'd really do it."  
  
  
  
"Nothing says that you won't, Rory most overseas correspondents aren't actually sent anywhere before their close to forty, besides I don't expect you to stay home and be some 1950's house wife barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your life. Rory, by next September I'll be a member of the union and have daycare benefits plus I don't work summers or holidays or even weekends, Rory you're not having this kid by yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know.."  
  
  
  
"If you know so much than what's the problem."  
  
  
  
Rory moves in closer to Jess, "I'm scared."  
  
  
  
"Huh." Jess sighs, "You're not the only one."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you deal with kids everyday you're a natural, but me....what if I do what I did the first time we visited Gigi."  
  
Jess laughs out loud. "That's not going to happen."  
  
  
  
"Sherry didn't speak to me for two months, she still won't leave her alone in the room with me."  
  
  
  
"Rory it was an honest mistake, baby's squirm people are bound to drop them you just had the unfortunate luck to drop your 3 week old half-sister."  
  
  
  
"What if I screw this kid up?"  
  
"If anybody's going to screw them up, it's going to be me I'm the one with the track record anyway."  
  
An awkward silence passes between the couple.  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
"Do you hate me for having these thoughts?" Rory says looking up at Jess.  
  
"I could never hate you, besides I'd be surprised if you weren't at least a little taken back."  
  
  
  
"I love you you know, this had nothing to do with you."  
  
Jess remains quiet.  
  
  
  
"I mean if I'm going to have a baby I wouldn't want it to be with anybody but you."  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory's forehead, "It's ok to be scared even a little unhappy about this Ror, but for God sakes don't be mad at yourself for having these feelings."  
  
  
  
"I will get better you know, I mean I'll be happy about this...I just need to get comfortable with the idea."  
  
  
  
"I know." Jess sys calmly rubbing Rory's back.  
  
Rory shivers as the wind picks up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's not too healthy for you to be out here now."  
  
  
  
"I guess not." Rory replies as Jess helps her up.  
  
  
  
"It's late I guess we should be getting back."  
  
  
  
"Can we stop by my mom's first, I want to apologize to her first."  
  
  
  
"Actually I told her we'd meet her at the diner for dinner, I figured as long as we're here we might as well stay the night."  
  
  
  
"Good because I'm way too tired to sit in the car even if it is for only an hour."  
  
"Well if you're too tired we can just drop you at the house and I'll go meet Luke and Lorelai at the diner."  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm starving and I'm eating for two now so you better believe I'm getting two burgers."  
  
"That's going to be your excuse from now on isn't it?" Jess smirks at her.  
  
  
  
"It's legit."  
  
  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
Rory, Jess, Lorelai and Luke are seated in the now empty dinner consuming burgers and fries. All apologies have been said, Lorelai filled Luke in as soon as Rory left for the bridge, the conversation has now turned from babies to Jess' new job.  
  
  
  
"Hehe. Jess gets his butt pinched by minors" Lorelai teases. "How come you never let me pinch your butt?"  
  
"Mom, please." Rory says with disgust.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah come on no more putting bad thoughts in my head." Luke's gruff voice cuts in.  
  
  
  
"You know the only butt I want to pinch is yours." Lorelai says to Luke.  
  
  
  
"Ewwwwww." Jess and Rory says in sync.  
  
  
  
Luke blushes, "Anyway...ow!" Luke sends Lorelai a murderous look, "Keep your hands to yourself or no more coffee."  
  
"Evil Evil man."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do *yawn* without coffee *yawn* coffee for 9 months." Rory yawns.  
  
  
  
"There's always decaf" Luke encourages.  
  
"That's sacrilege." Lorelai announces with offense.  
  
Jess sits quietly holding Rory's hand as her eyes become heavy.  
  
"I think we should probably go home, it's been a long day." Jess says to Luke.  
  
"Ok, uh here, why don't you take the truck over, we can walk back." Luke suggests.  
  
We can?!" Lorelai asks pretending to be upset.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
  
  
"Not a problem." Luke replies.  
  
Jess rouses Rory and leads her towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Rory." Luke says.  
  
Rory waves sleepily at him as she exits the dinner.  
  
  
  
Lorelai waits for them to pull away before speaking again, "So Luke what do you think? I'm going to be a grandma!"  
  
"I think that kids gonna have some major issues."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but either way it's going to be gorgeous."  
  
20 minutes later: Rory's Old bedroom.  
  
Rory is cuddling close to Jess yawning profusely.  
  
"Come here." Jess pulls Rory close and kiss her cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe it though."  
  
  
  
"What?" Rory asks sitting up slightly.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls her back down, "How amazing you are."  
  
  
  
"Shut up." She says swatting his chest.  
  
Jess grabs her by the wrist, "I mean it, come on this is an amazing thing you're doing."  
  
  
  
"Jess I thought we were going to lay of the baby talk until we at least got home."  
  
"Just, just listen to me, you've already done so much for me, gone through so much pain already and now you're going to go through this the ultimate pain as a result of you loving me."  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me." Rory says grumpily as she rests her head on Jess' chest.  
  
  
  
"Come on Rory I'm trying to be romantic here." Jess says softly into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Lets just go to sleep now and you can remind me of all the disgusting pregnancy-related stuff in the morning."  
  
"Sorry." Jess whispers as he leans over and turns out the light.  
  
"First thing tomorrow we're going out and getting you one of those books to read...one with all the pictures and I'm going force you to watch all those tapes and things." Rory says ribbing Jess affectionately before drifting off to sleep. 


	3. How THings Change

*The next morning.  
  
Rory is woken by sounds coming form down stairs. Mechanically she yawns and rolls over to face Jess who is still sound asleep.  
  
"Jesss" She moans.  
  
"Mmph." He responds without opening his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Jessss."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm hungry." Rory whines.  
  
Jess' eyes flutter, "So go down stairs" he sighs before rolling over.  
  
Rory paws at him gently, "Jessss."  
  
Jess groans, "Five more minutes."  
  
"If we don't have breakfast now we'll never get out of here by 12 and by the time we get home all the good Sunday papers will have sold out." Rory whispers in his ear.  
  
"Fine." Jess replys sitting up.  
  
Rory grins at him before pulling off the covers and rushing out the bedroom door.  
  
"You're cruel you know that?" Jes calls to her.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls her head back into the room, "That's part of my charm though and you love me for it."  
  
*10 minutes later. Rory enters the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sweets." Lorelai says looking up from the comics.  
  
"Morning mom, Luke." Rory smiles at them as the smell of sausage and pancakes waft past her nose. "Mmm, Sausage."  
  
  
  
"And danishes!" Lorelai announces.  
  
  
  
"There's definitely an advantage to having Luke here in the mornings." Rory replies  
  
"Now you see why I've kept him around so long." Lorelai grins as Rory sits down next to her. "Hey Luke, give Duke some sausage."  
  
"The dog does not need sausage." Luke grumbles.  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"What if he has a sausage deficiency, he could keel over at any minute." Rory replies.  
  
"He does not have a-Jess."  
  
"No, I suppose he doesn't." Replies Lorelai.  
  
"Hey Honey." Rory says happily.  
  
"Hey." Jess replies groggily.  
  
"We've got sausage!" Lorelai thrills.  
  
"And Danish!" Rory cuts in.  
  
  
  
"Mmm no thanks, feed it to the dog I'll just have some toast thank you...oh and the comics." Jess smirks as he grabs the Sunday comics away from Lorelai.  
  
"No Fair! Hey Luke do something beat him up!" Lorelai screeches.  
  
Luke holds back a laugh, "Now that'd be wrong wouldn't it..that's somebody's father."  
  
Rory glances over at Jess as an uncontrollable smile creeps onto her face; Jess was going to be a great father.  
  
  
  
"He can't hide behind that excuse forever." Lorelai sneers.  
  
Rory looks down at her plate as a thought came into her mind, Yes Jess could hide behind that excuse forever. In less than a year there'd be another one of them that both Jes and Rory would be responsible for.  
  
"Eat your pig byproducts and your synthetic sugar bread and be quiet." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Mean." Lorelai mumbles as Luke leans in and kisses her softly causing Lorelai to giggle and then deepen the kiss.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" Jess whispers to Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Them being together, finally."  
  
"Yeah, finally, finally a family." Rory whispers back.  
  
"Hey! What are you whispering about? No secrets!!" Lorelai whines.  
  
Jess smirks at her, "Don't worry about it, we were just discussing Christmas."  
  
"What about it?" Lorelai asks suspiciously.  
  
"Just how we may go spend it in New York..alone." Jess replies delighting in irritating Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"You can't do that! Luke tell them they can't do that!"  
  
And so the familiar faux-hateful banter between Jess and Lorelai begins.  
  
Rory watches with delight as Luke leans against the counter feeding Duke some sausage while Lorelai attempts to literally twist Jess' arm into coming home for Christmas. Sitting at the table, Rory knows it wont be too hard, despite their differences a few years earlier Jess and Lorelai have come to appreciate each other maybe even care for one another, once Lorelai and Luke settled in together that was it for the four of them they were a tight-knit family. Rory smiles to herself as a simple but important thought comes to mind, while the four of them were a happy family it remained that only her and her mom and Luke and Jess were blood related but now once this baby was born, boy or girl it would unite these four people forever and they truly would be a family.  
  
"Ow!" Jess yells. "Fine fine fine we'll come here!" Jess pretends to be upset but fails.  
  
"Hehe." Lorelai replies rubbing her hands together.  
  
*5 minutes later. Breakfast is over with 75% of the sausage going to Duke. Rory has volunteered for her and Jess to do the dishes. Rory is Washing, Jess drying.  
  
"Come on, wash faster I'm running out of stuff to dry." Jess teases.  
  
Rory flicks some bubbles at him, causing Jess to wince.  
  
"You got me in the eye!" He screams.  
  
"Shut up." Rory says with a grin.  
  
"Rory, if you don't start treating me better this baby's going to grow up thinking she can abuse me too."  
  
"I thought that was the point?" Rory grins at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess says touching Rory's arm tenderly.  
  
  
  
Rory looks down at her arm with confusion, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me to stop talking baby talk?" Jess gives her a soft but serious glance.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "Actually no."  
  
"Wait what are you saying?" Jess asks letting go of the dish towel and closing in on Rory.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I've had a change of heart...is that ok?"  
  
  
  
"More than." Jess replies hugging Rory. "You know you don't have to be happy for me, I understand if it takes you some time don't force yourself into being happy because of me." Jess says pulling back to look at Rory.  
  
Rory takes hold of Jess chin and pulls him forward so he's eye level with her, "Jess, I'm not forcing myself."  
  
Jess searches her face for the classic signs of when Rory lies, but he finds none. "What changed your mind, please tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, breakfast I guess. I mean I see now that this isn't our baby."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?! Do want to tell me something Rory?" Jess smirks pretending not to understand Rory.  
  
Rory swats his arm before continuing, "I mean yes it's "ours" but think about it, you and Luke are blood related, Mom and Me are blood related but there's nothing holding all four of us together.."  
  
"Until now."  
  
"Yeah." Rory says softly.  
  
  
  
"That's the way I saw it all along." Jess confides.  
  
"Really? That's why you were so ok with this?"  
  
  
  
"No I was ok with it because I love you and this whole thing is just and expansion of our love."  
  
Rory giggles at Jess' rare sentiment. "You're going be one of those mushy dad's that cry when their kid's go off to preschool aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Jess grins.  
  
Rory kiss Jess and then returns to washing dishes. Jess picks up the dishtowel and a plate and goes back to drying, sneaking periodic glances at Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory asks after Jess' fifth glance.  
  
"I hope she has your eyes." He says dreamily.  
  
"She?" Rory gives Jess a quizzical look, "You're so sure it's a girl?"  
  
"No, I just I don't know I think it'd be nice to have a little girl."  
  
"Maybe.." Rory trails off, "You know what I think'd be nice?"  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"If her middle name was Danes." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean Luke was a big part in our relationship, without him I don't know if we'd have made it this far."  
  
"I like it." Jess says simply. "Hey Ror?" Jess asks.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Let's not tell Luke about this yet."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory smiles before turning once again back to her dishes.  
  
*An Hour Later: Rory and Lorelai have gone out in search of Jess' book while Jess helps Luke open the diner.  
  
"So truthfully how you doing babe?" Lorelai asks with concern.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm good actually." Lorelai gives her mother a genuine smile.  
  
"Still upset?"  
  
"No, not really more scared I guess." Rory winces.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you believe me it's scary and Jes can expect to have permanent damage done to his hand once this is all over but it's all worth it in the end." Lorelai says sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know I have no regrets about it." Lorelai replies placing a hand on Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Jess wants the baby to be a girl." Rory announces.  
  
"Seriously?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiles.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Rory looks at her feet.  
  
  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Don't tell Jess but I'm kind of rooting for a boy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah, I figure we have a ton of girls in our family the last boy was Grandpa....and second cousin Mel, but we never met him so he doesn't count."  
  
"Yeah and I don't think we need a Lorelai the 4th." Lorelai replies.  
  
Rory giggles, "I would never do that to my child, that's cruel."  
  
"The name served you pretty well my dear."  
  
  
  
Rory playfully rolls her eyes.  
  
"Aw a little boy would be great, Luke could buy him his first flannel shirt and baseball cap."  
  
Rory laughs, "Wouldn't it be great if he had the same little gruff voice as Luke and Jess."  
  
"Hehe, that's right we never knew them as kids..that'd be interesting a 5 year old who barks."  
  
Rory and Lorelai both double over in laughter in the middle of the childcare section of the bookstore. Catching her breath and holding onto her side Rory looks up at the shelf, "Oh! There it is. This is the one with all the scary pictures in it."  
  
"Oh let me see!" Lorelai grabs the book and flips through it. "Ew! Let me just say sweets, better you than me."  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom." Rory says grumpily. "Hehe. This will teach Jess to bring up scary things to me."  
  
"After seeing those pictures he might run away babe."  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take, this man needs to suffer."  
  
  
  
"Oo! Can I help I'm good at making men suffer."  
  
"Ohh." Rory moans.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm kind of hungry again." Rory says shamefully.  
  
"We can fix that, to Luke's!" Lorelai exclaims marching towards the front desk.  
  
"I need coffee and I swear this will be my last cup."  
  
"Hey you a pretty healthy baby considering I had coffee intravenously administered into my blood as I was having you." Lorelai jokes.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Besides it's not me you have to worry about with the coffee thing, Luke on the other hand..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*An Hour Later *Lorelai and Luke are standing outside saying goodbye to Rory and Jess.  
  
"Pleasssse Luke, I promise this is my last cup." Rory whines pawing at the Styrofoam cup that Luke has taken away from her.  
  
  
  
"Fine." He grumbles handing her the cup and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Watch out for those 12 year olds." Lorelai says to Jess as she kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll try." Jess says raising an eyebrow. "Ready Ror?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies as she hugs her mother tightly.  
  
With in moments both Rory in her civic and Jess in his elantra pull away.  
  
"Luke!!! I'm gonna miss them so much!"  
  
"They'll be back in a week or two, God Rory's right you are too codependent."  
  
  
  
"You're mean, I'm going to go feed Duke some candy!" Lorelai announces as she runs towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Monday Afternoon  
  
*Rory is on her cell phone talking to Jess while she's on her break.  
  
  
  
"..So I called Lane this morning and told her, she's excited she wants to teach the baby drums." Rory says happily.  
  
  
  
"That way we can retire at 45 off of our Punk Rock emo child's big fat virgin records paycheck." Jess replies.  
  
"Yea...oh and guess who she ran into at a store the other day."  
  
  
  
"I give up."  
  
  
  
"Dave."  
  
  
  
"So they're obviously back together."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I have a good feeling about it this time and I mean Lane's mom already kind of tolerates him so who knows maybe this'll be it for Lane."  
  
"Maybe. So enough about Lane, how are you doing today?"  
  
  
  
"Great. I made an appointment with the doctor."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah for tomorrow after work, well I'm going to leave a little early so I can be there by 5."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Come with me?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Tuesday 5:00 *Doctor's office.  
  
"You ok?" Jess asks noticing that Rory has become very quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just not a big fan of doctors."  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you..or is that not allowed?" Jess asks awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"No, come in please."  
  
  
  
"Rory Marino!" A stout nurse calls.  
  
  
  
"That's me." Rory sighs as she takes Jess' hand and follows the nurse down the hallway.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
"..So basically this is just a confirmation appointment, so we'll run two different set of tests and you can wait here for the results." Doctor Chandler says more for Jes' benefit than for Rory's. "So are you ready to get started, Rory?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later Rory and Jess are back in the waiting room awaiting the results.  
  
"...I can't believe you did that."  
  
"What they're going to learn it in another 3 years I figured its best they heard it from me." Jess smirks at Rory.  
  
"Still, most 25 year olds don't understand Faulkner and you're slipping it into your 6th grade English class." Rory smiles at Jess.  
  
"Hey anybody can understand Faulkner with the ri-"  
  
"Rory Marino!" The same stout nurse calls out.  
  
  
  
"This is it." Rory grins giving Jess' hand a squeeze.  
  
*Doctor's office  
  
Doctor Chandler is standing in the corner as Rory and Jess enter.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get right down to it."  
  
Rory and Jess share a happy grin.  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're not pregnant."  
  
  
  
Rory gives the doctor a confused look as Jess' gaze become hard.  
  
  
  
"What? I don't understand...the test came up positive I'm over a week late..."  
  
  
  
"I know you had your hopes up and I'm sorry, but almost anything can throw you off have you been having a lot of stress at work? Have you had any change in sleeping patterns? Gone on vacation recently?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes and no." Jess says solemnly.  
  
"Well there you go. Look I understand that this is a very big disappointment, I'll give you some privacy." The doctor says sympathetically before leaving.  
  
  
  
Rory looks at Jess, his face expressionless his mind somewhere else. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she turns away from Jess and sits on the table.  
  
  
  
A few silent moments pass before Jess sits down next to her.  
  
Jess is the first to speak, "Well, I guess we got all anxious and excited over nothing." His voice is heavy and though not his intention his tone scorns Rory causing her to shrink away.  
  
  
  
"Yea, nothing." Rory replies.  
  
"So you can go back on the pill and we can go back to our plan." He sighs put an arm around Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Jess?" Rory says calmly  
  
"Yea?" Jess replies with out looking over at her.  
  
  
  
"I think we need a new plan."  
  
  
  
Jess turns to look at Rory there's an astonished look on his face, "What are you saying?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe waiting five years is a little much."  
  
"Oh hey?" Jess smirks realizing what Rory is trying to say. "So that's it."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So we're trying..to have a baby, now?"  
  
  
  
"Well maybe we shouldn't "try" I mean if we get our hopes all up now and pressure ourselves we're going be really disappointed if we end up back here and the same thing happens all over again."  
  
  
  
"Ok so we'll just wait and see what happens." Jess replies kissing Rory passionately.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Rory says pulling Jess towards the door.  
  
*7pm. In celebration of their new plan Jess and Rory ordered free pizza and made a large pot of coffee.  
  
"Hey Ror," Jess says through a mouthful of pizza.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know this may not be the best time to bring this up but um I think we should call your mom and Luke you know let them know, I mean we don't have to tonight I just don't want your mom going crazy buying stuff and then when we go there on Saturday we find out she's already made a nursery out of your old room."  
  
"Yeah, but I think we should call her now, that way its over and done with and we can move onto the new plan." Ror raises an eyebrow at Jess.  
  
"Here ya go." Jess replies tossing Rory the phone.  
  
Rory catches it and holds it up, staring at it blankly.  
  
"What?" Jess asks.  
  
"I don't know what to say, mom's going to be so upset."  
  
  
  
"Rory come on, this is your mom she may be upset but not you its not like this is something you could control."  
  
  
  
Ok." Rory replies sadly dialing the phone. "Mom..."  
  
  
  
Jess watches as his wife relays the day's events toher mother, tears welling in her eyes, her body contracting wildly as her sniffles turn to sobs.  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later.  
  
"She wants to talk to you." Rory sniffles holding out the phone for Jess.  
  
Jess motions for Rory to stand up. She does so and Jess sits down pulling Rory unto his lap.  
  
"Hello?" Jess says sadly. "Yeah I know, don't worry we'll be fine. I'll take care of her. Yeah well you heard right, but don't get excited we're just going to wait and see, yeah well its been a long night I think I'm going to go put my wife to bed. Don't feed the dog too many of those vegetables Luke slips into your mash potatoes, it gives them gas. Yep Love you too, give my best to Luke, good bye...Mom."  
  
Jess hits the end button on the phone and turns to Rory who has fallen asleep in his arms. Jess silently watches Rory sleep, her face is red from crying her breathing loud, at the sight of Rory's tear stained face Jess smiles to himself, for some one who was shaking like a child at the thought of having a baby she had cried twice as much tonight when she found out she wasn't.  
  
A/N That's it for right now, I'll probably update again tonight but that may be it for a week or so b/c I have a major paper to write for class but please let me know how you like it and you know if you have any suggestions or comments post a review and let me know I'm open to incorporating other peoples ideas---I think the idea of an interactive fanfic is great. 


	4. Life Goes On

[pic]*The next morning 6am.  
  
Rory leisurely wakes in Jess' arms. Her eyes open and close gingerly as she becomes aware of her surrounds. She turns to Jess who is still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her, gently she kisses his cheeks and attempts to get up, but Jess hold is too tight, she can't escape.  
  
"Jess.." She whispers softly. "I have to get up, and so do you. You're first class starts in an hour and a half."  
  
  
  
"I'll miss it." Jess groans coherently.  
  
  
  
"Rory swats him on the shoulder, "You faker!"  
  
  
  
Jess opens his eyes and smiles at her, "Come on lets ditch."  
  
"Oh no!" Rory giggles as Jess tickles her, "I haven't missed a day of anything since high school, and I have a reputation to withhold." Rory smirks at him.  
  
"While so do I and what kind of person would I be if I got up out of this chair and went to school...that would be opposing my reputation." Jess says wryly.  
  
Rory ignores his comment, "Come on! I'll make the pop tarts you go shave." Rory says breaking through Jess' arms.  
  
  
  
Jess groans but after a minute gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later: jess enters the kitchen freshly shower with his hair wet, there is still a slight sign of a five o'clock shadow on his face.  
  
"Hey." He says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, your stuff's over there, Juice in the fridge....plenty of orange." Rory says quietly. Looking at her reflection in the metal fridge she says, "Well I better shower, God I'm a mess." She smiles awkwardly at Jess.  
  
"Hey." Jess says grabbing hold of Rory's arm as she walks past him.  
  
Rory looks down at her arm and then up at Jess, "What?"  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful," he says simply.  
  
Rory smiles at Jess' lie, knowing that while her hair was matted to one side and her face was puffy and red, Jess was hurting just as much as she was on the inside. She recognizes the solemn yet comforting look in his eyes, Jess has gone into protective mode...whenever anything upsetting or dramatic happens in their lives, Jess retreats into his monosyllable responses, his somber expressions, and sweet words for Rory. Usually this only lasts a day or so but for some reason today Rory gets the feeling that that protective solemn Jess may stick around a while longer.  
  
*5 weeks later: October has come and gone, November is half way through. It's Wednesday and Rory and Jess are preparing to go down to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving.  
  
Rory was right about Jess. Even five weeks after the incident, he remains reserved and quiet. At every opportunity he kisses Rory's cheek, holds her close and reminds her of her beauty. Rory wishes she could say she didn't need to be reminded, but these last few weeks have been very hard, if not for Jess' intimate gestures and encouraging words she probably couldn't have gotten through the last month.  
  
5pm:  
  
"Ready?" Jess asks picking the last suit case up off of the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Jess asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah just preparing myself."  
  
"Oh ok." Jess replies, "Lets go.  
  
  
  
*Stars Hollow: 7:30pm.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?!" Exclaims Lorelai as she bounds down the steps towards her daughter ands son and law.  
  
  
  
"It's the day before Thanksgiving we're lucky we made it her at all." Jess remarks.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, well at least you made it in time for dinner. Luke's on his way now with pizza!"  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory claps her hands.  
  
"Come on inside its freezing out here."  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
*Rory Jess Luke and Lorelai are seated in the living room eating pizza while "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown" booms out of the television.  
  
  
  
"Oo! This is my favorite part!" Rory exclaims, "I love when they dance."  
  
"I wonder if Patty can teach us to dance like that?!" Lorelai replies.  
  
"We should ask her!" Rory turns to Jess and grins "Wanna take lesson with us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll pass." Jess replies rolling his eyes towards Luke.  
  
  
  
"If you're not going to pay attention to this crap, I'm going to turn it off." Luke barks at Lorelai playfully.  
  
Lorelai covers Duke's ears and gives Luke a stern look, "There are small ears in the room watch your language....and Snoopy is not crap!"  
  
  
  
Rory laughs and Luke and her mom.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory gently, glad to see her happy again.  
  
  
  
3 hours and 4 Christmas specials later, Luke and Lorelai have gone up to bed leaving Duke asleep on the couch next to Rory and Jess.  
  
  
  
"Bed?" jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Good idea." Rory yawns.  
  
  
  
Once in bed Jess can't help but mention Rory's excitement tonight, "So what was with you tonight?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Rory responds honestly.  
  
  
  
"ok." Jess replies rolling over.  
  
  
  
"Rory sits up, "This place just makes me happy ok."  
  
  
  
"I know." Jess says quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that it was nice to see you smile again."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it felt good to smile again and don't think you can fool me Jess Marino I saw you laughing while we were watching fraggle rock Christmas."  
  
  
  
Jess rolls over again; pulling Rory close to him he looks down at her chest and then back at her. Grinning he replies, "I missed you."  
  
Rory raises an eyebrow at him, "You did?"  
  
"Oh yea!" He exclaims kissing her neck softly.  
  
Rory pushes him away, "Jess."  
  
Jess groans.  
  
  
  
"It's 11 o'clock, we're in my mom's house.." Rory's cut off by Jess' lips brushing hers. Rory reluctantly pulls away as Jess' hand travels down her thigh. "You know, Luke probably isn't even asleep yet."  
  
Jess leans over Rory, and gently grabs her arm, pinning her to the bed, "You're probably right." He kisses her again before he pulls his face away revealing a broad smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Rory giggles at the sight of Jess' playfulness, "..this is my room...I grew up here...my Barbie doll house was in that corner..my care bears were over there", she attempts to point towards the window but Jess grasps her hand and kisses is passionately.  
  
"And, and this bed...it's been here since I was three I used to have dreams....dirty dreams Hanson in this bed." Rory stifles a laugh as Jess leans in again to kiss her neck. Rory moans in response, not strong enough to pull away or reprimand him.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs as Rory pulls him into a long kiss, placing his muscular around her waist, Jess tickles Rory playfully causing her to giggle loudly.  
  
*Lorelai and Luke's room.  
  
Luke rolls over feverishly, pulling his pillow over his head, finally after a few minutes he can't take it anymore.  
  
Tapping Lorelai on the shoulder he claims, "That's it come on get up!"  
  
  
  
"No, no I need my coffee...you can't kick me out I'm a paying customer!" Lorelai moans.  
  
"Lorelai wake up!" Luke barks.  
  
  
  
Lorelai opens her eyes and turns on the light, "What is you're problem Mr. Crabby."  
  
"We have to go."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
As if on cue Rory's giggle penetrate through the thin walls.  
  
  
  
"Awwww does Luke feel uncomfortable?" Lorelai grins at Luke.  
  
  
  
"Just shut up and let's go."  
  
  
  
"Hey mister, it's 11:30 where are you taking me?"  
  
"My place." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"Dirty."  
  
  
  
"There's coffee in it for you if you don't say another word until we get there."  
  
"Deal!" Lorelai exclaims as she jumps out of bed.  
  
  
  
*10 Minutes later Luke and Lorelai are standing outside the diner.  
  
  
  
"You, know, I wasn't really sleeping."  
  
"No?" Luke replies distractedly as he opens the door to the diner.  
  
  
  
"Nope." Lorelai says innocently, "I was just lying there waiting for you to attend to my womanly needs." Lorelai grins, as Luke turns pink.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
  
  
"What? I thought it was the theme of the night if they're going to do it in our house why couldn't we?"  
  
"Can we change the subject please?" Luke replies agitated.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Lorelai replies simply.  
  
Luke turns around just as Lorelai grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him inside.  
  
  
  
Luke leans in for a kiss, as Lorelai stumble backwards towards the stairs, "See, I knew this was tonight's theme!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rory's Room  
  
Jess fumbles with the Rory's shirt as Rory pushes him away and sits up, "Did I just hear the door slam?"  
  
  
  
"That was twenty minutes ago." Jess groans rolling over in an attempt to grab Rory's arm before she got up.  
  
Rory quietly makes her way down the hallway towards her mom's room.  
  
A moment later she returns, a confused look on her face.  
  
Jess breaks out into laughter as Rory says, "They ditched us."  
  
  
  
"Guess we were too loud for them."  
  
Rory's face goes pink, "Do you think they....oh my God poor Luke!"  
  
  
  
"Rory, don't worry about it." Jess says reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"Now, come here." He holds his hand out for her, he's grinning excessively.  
  
  
  
"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Rory smirks at Jess.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, you know how "sensitive" Luke is!"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! That's why you kept touching me!"  
  
  
  
"No....I kept touching you because that's foreplay." Jess replies sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"You know how ticklish I am...and you tickled me so, so Luke would drag mom down to the diner!" Rory eyes go wide as Jess' smirk broadens.  
  
Rory attempts to hit him but Jess grabs her by the wrist and pulls her towards him, "Come on, you already know I play dirty."  
  
Rory laughs as Jess runs his hand down her leg. Jess kisses her passionately,stifling her laugh and quieting her protest.  
  
  
  
*10am  
  
Rory yawns once again finding herself entwined in Jess' familiar protective arms. She looks up at him, he's wide-awake and she realizes that he must have been watching her sleep for some time.  
  
"Hey." He mouths to her.  
  
Rory smiles at him as she rolls out of bed and towards the door, knowing that if she dared to stay any longer Jess might talk her into skipping dinner all together.  
  
Jess happily runs after her.  
  
*Downstairs.  
  
Rory and Jess enter the kitchen hand and hand.  
  
Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table petting Duke, Luke is nmaking pancakes.  
  
  
  
"Good morning you dirty children." Lorelai smirks at them.  
  
Both Rory and Luke go bright pink.  
  
  
  
Jess returns Lorelai's glance, "Same to you." He replies raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Lorelai looks down at her paper, "He's no fun, Rory go get another husband... One that's intimidated by me."  
  
"You intimidate everyone" Luke barks at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Come on Rory lets go watch them blow up the balloons on tv!" Lorelai exclaims before rushing out of the kitchen, Rory close behind.  
  
  
  
Jess turns to Luke, "So Luke, have a good night?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jess sighs, "Look, I'm sorry about last night it's just...."  
  
  
  
Luke mumbles, "I know."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess asks confused.  
  
  
  
"I'm not having this conversation with you, I understand it, I get it....go watch the parade."  
  
  
  
Jess turns to leave but glances back at Luke, "Thanks Luke."  
  
  
  
"For What?"  
  
  
  
"For understanding." Jess replies before exiting the kitchen.  
  
  
  
*6 Hours later.  
  
"Here's to everyone being here together!" Lorelai shouts as wine glasses clang together.  
  
An hour later: the turkey has been carved, the potatoes have been eaten, just about everything is gone except for a few vegetables and some cranberry sauce.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, Luke you still make the best turkey." Rory says with delight.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Luke nods at Rory.  
  
"Speaking of turkey I think it's time for 6ths." Lorelai announces.  
  
  
  
"I think it's time to wrap this stuff up...give yourself some time to digest the stuff, you can always have 6ths at 3am when I know you'll be raiding the fridge anyway."  
  
"Nu uh. By then I should be on my 10th or 11th helping." Lorelai replies angrily crossing her arms.  
  
"Pout all you want, I'm putting the turkey in the fridge, you're doing dishes, Rory you pick the movie." Jess barks the orders loudly.  
  
"No fair! She picked the movie last year!!"  
  
"Yeah, but at least I know she'll put on something that doesn't have dancing midgets in it who turn people into fruit."  
  
  
  
"You just don't understand the genius that is willy wonka." Lorelai replies as Luke pushes her towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Man you'd think he'd be over getting freaked out by the oompa loompas." Jess replies shaking his head at Luke's retreating form.  
  
"What should we watch? Muppets Christmas Carol or It's a Wonderful life."  
  
  
  
"I go for the puppets." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
"They're not puppets they're mupp-" Rory is cut off by Jess' lips crashing into hers.  
  
  
  
"We're watching Muppets, lets go." Rory says sternly pulling Jess towards the couch.  
  
*10:30  
  
Jess yawns profusely as Lorelai exclaims, "UNO! I win!"  
  
"Who's idea was it to let her play this game again?" Luke asks.  
  
"It's tradition, Luke." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'm going to bed." Jess announces."  
  
"Wait, you can't not yet we've only played 6 rounds!" Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"I can't take anymore of your happy dance, I'm going to bed so we can get going early tomorrow."  
  
"Early?!" Lorelai exclaims standing up, "Why , I thought you were staying the weekend!"  
  
  
  
"Mom, I have to work Saturday and I kind of promised grandma we'd go see her and grandpa for brunch." Rory replies shyly.  
  
Lorelai groans, "Fine."  
  
  
  
"But hey we'll be back in a week...winter festival right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Lorelai exclaims. "We're going to have the best snowman this year."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Night babe." Lorelai says hugging her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Night mom." Rory replies as Jess leads her towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
Luke walks up behind Lorelai and slips an arm around her waste, "This was nice." He whispers.  
  
  
  
*The next morning Rory and Jess left Stars Hollow and headed to Hartford where Richard attempted unsuccessfully to once again make Rory reconsider becoming a Lawyer. Rory and Jess returned home late in the afternoon and settled back into their weekly routine. The following week went by quickly and before they knew it, Rory and Jess were back in Stars Hollow building a snowman with Lorelai.  
  
"Hehe this is great, hey Tess; Hand me that flannel shirt."  
  
  
  
"You're going to be in so much trouble when Luke gets back here and finds out you made a Luke snow man." Jess says teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, isn't he great, Rory?"  
  
"Huh, oh yea." Rory replies quietly.  
  
"You ok sweets, you look a bit pale."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine...just cold I wish Luke'd move a little faster with that coffee."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too." Lorelai grumbles. "Here Rory do the honors, put on the backwards baseball cap." Lorelai grins at her daughter her gingerly takes the hat from her mother.  
  
Rory leans forward on her toes and places the hat lopsided on the snowman.  
  
Jess stands over her and fixes it as Rory slumps into him backwards.  
  
Jess grabs her around the waist, "Ror? You ok?"  
  
  
  
"I, I don't know I suddenly don't feel too well." Rory replies before passing out.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Rory!" Jess exclaims taking her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"My baby!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Go get Luke, we've got to get her to a hospital or something." Jess says calming his brow furrowed.  
  
  
  
"Right." Lorelai replies panicking.  
  
  
  
*An hour later. Hospital waiting room.  
  
  
  
Jess is seated in a chair in the corner, his head facing down, his shoulder slouched.  
  
"I can't believe they wouldn't let him go in with her." Lorelai whispers to Luke.  
  
  
  
"All I know is that doctor was pretty young." Luke says uneasily.  
  
"What if she's not ok and that's why Jess couldn't go in."  
  
  
  
"That's not why they wouldn't let him in, that's common medical procedure." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"So you're up on all the modern medical procedures now?" Lorelai scoffs.  
  
  
  
"Look I'm just saying.."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just scared." Lorelai replies honestly.  
  
  
  
"I know." Luke mutters as he kiss Lorelai's head, putting his arm around her.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Marino and family." A snide nurse calls out.  
  
Jess practically jumps out of he chair as he rushed over to the nurse, Luke and Lorelai close behind.  
  
  
  
"Is she ok?" Jess asks, his voice high.  
  
  
  
"She fine, why don't you go in and let her tell you all about it." The nurse smiles at Jess, "4th room on the right."  
  
  
  
Jess turns to Luke and Lorelai, giving Lorelai an unsure look, "Go!" Lorelai exclaims. "You're the husband, she's in the hospital she wants you to be with her, go I've got Luke." Lorelai says to Jess squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back." Jess calls to them as he heads towards the hallway.  
  
  
  
Lorelai turns back to the nurse, "Is she really ok?"  
  
  
  
"She's fine, just a little dehydrated, a little fatigued....a little pregnant but I swear she's going to recover."  
  
  
  
Lorelai chokes on her words, "She's what?"  
  
Luke smiles at the nurse, "I don't think you were supposed to tell her that, now she's going to go into cardiac arrest and you'll have another ER patient to deal with."  
  
  
  
"Hey don't look at me the "patient" told me to wait until the tall brunette was out of sight and break it to her mother...just like that." The nurse smirks at them before turning on her heels and heading back down the hallway.  
  
Lorelai turns to Luke, "Did y-you hear?"  
  
"I heard." Luke replies pulling Lorelai into a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
*Hospital room.  
  
Jess enters quietly.  
  
"Hi." Rory says catching Jess off guard.  
  
"Hey!" Jess grins at Rory. "How are you feeling?!" Jess asks as he approaches her.  
  
Rory holds out her hand for Jess to take, "I'm ok."  
  
"You scared me." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory replies taking a deep breath.  
  
Jess kisses her hand, "Don' be, I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
  
  
"How's my mom?"  
  
"Freaking out." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Oh man, this was like the car accident all over again." Jess says as he rests his head on Rory's lap. "When they wouldn't let me in with you I thought we might have lost you." Jess says seriously.  
  
  
  
"Jess, I fainted." Rory replies curtly.  
  
"Yeah, but who knows what that means anymore..how was I supposed to know u didn't have an aneurysm or something."  
  
  
  
"Well I didn't." Rory replies rubbing he hands through Jess' hair. "But...."  
  
"What?" Jess asks lifting his head up.  
  
  
  
"I fainted for a reason."  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Jess, I'm pregnant." Rory whispers into his ear.  
  
"You, you are?" Jess looks up at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Last weekend...." Rory trails off.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Well these doctors are professionals, so I'd hope they're telling me the truth."  
  
  
  
Jess lets his knees that he's been kneeling on give in causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Jess!?" Rory exclaims.  
  
"I'm fine." Jess replies as he stands up.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think?" Rory asks apprehensively.  
  
Jess sits down beside her on the hospital bed and gives her a gentle kiss, "I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too." Rory replies noticing tears gathering in Jess' eyes. "Are you crying?"  
  
  
  
"Is it ok for me to cry?" He asks defensively.  
  
  
  
"No, because if you cry I'll start to cry and once I start.."  
  
  
  
Rory is cut off by a tender kiss from Jess.  
  
  
  
There is a knock at the door as Lorelai rushes in.  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaims. "Luke!"  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
  
  
"And you're pregnant!"  
  
  
  
"So the nurse told you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
"Congratulations." Luke says simply, kissing Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
"Hey, what's with him?" Lorelai asks noticing that Jess is staring at Rory. "Wait a minute..." She continues as she turns her head sideways. "Have you been crying?"  
  
  
  
"Leave him alone." Rory says.  
  
"Haha Jess is a softy....just like Luke!!!!"  
  
Rory giggles as both Luke and Jess give Lorelai death stares. 


	5. Oyster Crackers, Fits of Giggles, And Se...

*2 hours later  
  
The door to the Gilmore residence swings open as Lorelai Gilmore bounds happily into the house.  
  
"Rory's having a baby!" She singsongs as Jess helps Rory to the couch.  
  
"You know I'm fine right?" Rory asks raising an eyebrow at her husband  
  
"Uh, yea..but I want you to take it easy tonight." He says nervously afraid to offend Rory.  
  
Rory kisses him. "Thank you."  
  
Jess smirks, "For what?"  
  
"For being sweet." Rory smiles.  
  
"Ewww I think I'm going throw up." Lorelai announces.  
  
Jess turns back toward Lorelai, "Better run, bathroom's all the way upstairs."  
  
Lorelai looks past Jess towards Rory, "Once again, I insist on the new husband.."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai whines as Luke comes into the house.  
  
  
  
"No." He replies simply.  
  
"But you don't even know what I was going to say."  
  
"You want me to make you coffee, or food or whatever and you're not getting it." Luke replies pretending to be annoyed. "Rory on the other hand, I'll make her anything she wants." Luke smiles at Rory.  
  
Rory smiles back, "Thanks Luke, but I'm good."  
  
"You haven't eaten since before we made the snowman." Jess reminds her.  
  
"I know I'm just not that hungry....going to the hospital really takes it out of a girl." Rory replies batting her eyes at Jess.  
  
"How about I make you some soup?" Luke suggests.  
  
"Ok!" Rory replies happily. "..And how about a grilled cheese sandwich to go with that soup?" Rory says grinning at Luke.  
  
"Oh! An how about those oyster crackers, what's soup without the crackers?" Lorelai cuts in.  
  
"I told you, you're not getting any." Luke replies a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Mean." Lorelai pouts. Luke exits the living room, Lorelai fast on his heels whining about crackers.  
  
Jess waits until both their voice rise to there normal banter-level before speaking.  
  
"So how you doing?" He says sweetly taking Rory's hand.  
  
Rory sighs, "I told you I'm doing fine."  
  
"I know that, but uh...."Jess runs his fingers through his hair, "Are you happy?"  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand on Jess' cheek and pushes him towards her, "Of course I'm happy. How about you, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, see I stopped crying." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Think about it though, a year from now we'll have a baby. You'll be carting around one of those preppy jogging strollers, and I'll be caring around extra "binkies"" Jess breaks into a deep laugh, unable to stifle the laughter at the image of him and Rory as preppy parents.  
  
"We'll never be parents like that." Rory insures him. "  
  
  
  
That's right, our kid's going to be cool, we'll make her listen to Joey Ramone, The bangles and The Who." Jess grins.  
  
"And we'll read her Faulkner and Dickens." Rory adds.  
  
"Yeah, "Pat The Bunny" can go to hell, "Oliver Twist" is the only bed time story she'll hear."  
  
Rory laughs uncontrollably knowing that Jess is serious. Looking at Rory's convulsion of laughter Jess can no longer keep a straight face; he curls in close to her as a deep laugh escapes his lips.  
  
Luke pokes his head out of the kitchen, "What the Hell is going on?!" He gives them a stern look. Rory and Jess look at each other and then at Luke and continue their laughing fit. Luke goes back into the kitchen, "Those two have lost it." He tells Lorelai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw let them have their fun, they're excited." Lorelai replies.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't complain, at least its them making all the noise and not you." He smirks at Lorelai.  
  
"Hey! My voice is a gift from God you should feel blessed to hear it everyday." Lorelai replies draping her arms around Luke's shoulders.  
  
| "Oh I do, I feel blessed that I haven't gone deaf yet." Luke grins at her before he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
" I'm going be a grandma." Lorelai whispers.  
  
"Yep...and I'm going to be a....great Uncle." Luke replies, sadness in his voice.  
  
"Aw, Luke. Don't be upset." Lorelai relinquishing her hold on Luke. "You're going to be more than a great uncle to this kid."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, taking off his baseball cap. Lorelai takes a step back, knowing that the removal of the baseball cap is a sign of Luke's major disappointment.  
  
"I know I am, I mean we live together for God sakes.....it's just I'm never going have the chance to be a grandfather.....God, I sound so stupid." Luke says bitterly.  
  
"No, no you don't. Luke I understand."  
  
"It's different for you." Luke replies.  
  
"I know, but Luke, look at me.....do you think Rory was the only child I ever wanted  
  
"I don't know I always thought you were happy it being just you two."  
  
  
  
"Well, I was I just always thought that when I found the right guy I'd have another little Rory.....and now it's too late, I'll never be able to have another little Rory again." Lorelai grimaces.  
  
"Yeah but you'll have this kid and Rory will probably name it Lorelai and then you'll have another little Rory."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"She told me the whole Lorelai the fourth thing was out, besides I hate to break it to you but this baby's gonna be a boy." Lorelai smiles at Luke. |  
  
  
  
Forgetting the origins of the conversation Luke smiles at Lorelai, "What makes you so sure."  
  
  
  
"I just know." Lorelai says firmly.  
  
"Care to put some money on that?" Luke smirks at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh! Do you know who you looked like just now!?" She exclaims.  
  
"Don't you dare say it." Luke warns. "...Or there really will be no | | |soup for you." Luke replies holding the pot of soup over Lorelai's head.  
  
"Fine!" Lorelai groans, "50 bucks."  
  
  
  
"Deal." Luke replies putting the pot down.  
  
"Hey Luke?" Rory calls, her breath short from laughing.  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Remember when I said I wasn't that hungry....I lied." Rory replies happily.  
  
"Soups coming." Luke says gruffly. Luke takes a bowl out of the cabinet and pours soup into it. "Be right back." He mumbles to Lorelai. "Don't touch anything while I'm gone."  
  
Lorelai touches his arm tenderly as he turns away, "Luke, you know this kid is going to love you right, Jess loves you....and Rory, well to be honest you're the closest thing to a father she's had in her life. You've always been there for all of us Luke, you're a part of this family...you're going to be more than just the baby's great uncle." Lorelai says sweetly.  
  
Luke nods to Lorelai, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Lorelai replies kissing him softly.  
  
  
  
"Soup!!!" Rory moans in faux distress.  
  
"Luke, I don't think she's going to last much longer." Jess calls sarcastically.  
  
"Yea yea yea." Luke mumbles.  
  
Rory sits up as Luke enters the living room with the soup, she takes the bowl from him and examines her dinner, "Hey, no oyster crackers?"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't really hungry." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Well I wasn't but them when mom mentioned cracker.." |  
  
"You all belong in an asylum." Luke barks.  
  
"Mom!" Rory calls.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Do they put crackers in your soup at the asylums?"  
  
"Of course, what's soup with out oyster crackers?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Ok still an abrupt ending but the format should be better sorry for before, stupid word pad. 


	6. Boxers or Briefs

*A week later. Rory and Jess' apartment.  
  
"Ror!" Jess' gruff voice echoes through out the apartment as he enter the bathroom where Rory is towel drying her hair.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory's quite voice replies.  
  
"It's 9:00, I'm leaving." Jess announces kissing Rory softly.  
  
Rory takes his face in her hands, "Mmm." She moans. "I still can't believe you're actually going into work on a Saturday."  
  
"Yeah well it's a staff meeting, they want to prep us on the new grading policies."  
  
"Ha, you said prep."  
  
Jess smiles at her, "You have fun today."  
  
"I will." Rory replies hugging Jess, letting her hands rest on his hips.  
  
  
  
Jess gives Rory one last kiss on the lips, "Tell Lane I said hi."  
  
"How long is this meeting going to be?" Rory asks pretending to be exasperated, "You know Lane stays no less than 8 hours."  
  
"Ah yes the results of Lane having free rein in New York." Jess smirks.  
  
"..That and the fact that we're each others only real girlfriend." Rory pouts.  
  
"I know." Jess smiles with defeat.  
  
"So how long you going to be?"  
  
"3 hours for the meeting and as many hours as it takes until you and Lane are done having the boxer/briefs debate and giggling over Dave's Spiderman boxers."  
  
"Hey, we discuss your underwear too," Rory smiles blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok, here's what I'm going to do, I'm taking my phone and I'm going call you when I'm done and you can tell me if it's safe to come home."  
  
"I reiterate we had that conversation once, we were bored..."  
  
"Uh huh." Jess grins at Rory as he pulls away from her. "See you later, love you."  
  
"Bye, love you too." Rory calls to Jess as he reaches the front door, "Don't forget Dave's coming at 5, so you have to be back here by 4 and bring pie!"  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Rory!"  
  
*Jess exits and Rory returns to drying her hair.  
  
*Hour later. The buzzer by the door sounds as Rory runs towards it, "Come on up!" She screams into the intercom.  
  
*5 minutes later-Lane and Rory are stretched out on the living room floor giggling.  
  
"So!" Rory says sitting up, "Tell me, how are things with Dave?"  
  
  
  
Lane groans, "Don't start."  
  
"Come on, this is obviously a big thing I mean you meet up in a music store and you go out for coffee and now I've called you six times since last week and your roommate says the same thing every time I call, "She's out with that hunky musician." Rory says mocking Michelle, Lane's ditzy roommate.  
  
Lane sighs, "Come on Rory you know how fickle the whole Dave and me thing is I mean yeah we're back together.....this is our 3rd time getting back together."  
  
"3rd times the charm." Rory says simply.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"What?" "  
  
I don't know I mean the past month you've been going all mopey and sad...justifiably remind you, but now today you're all smiles.  
  
Rory looks casually down at the snacks in front of her, remembering that she hasn't gotten the chance to tell Lane about last weekend.  
  
"Going home last week was just really nice, I feel...rejuvenated." Rory fibs.  
  
  
  
Lane smiles at her friend, "Well that's good to hear."  
  
"But I'm not letting you change the subject...So how are things with you and Dave?"  
  
  
  
"They're good, really good."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Last week we were out walking and he kissed me..and I swear it made me weak in the knees." Lane says dreamily.  
  
"Just like the first kiss?"  
  
  
  
"Damn it, why does there have to be so much history between us...it makes it so much harder to hate him." Lane groans.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to hate him again, I forget?"  
  
  
  
"I don't want to get hurt again." Lane admits. "And Come on remember what a jerk he is?"  
  
"No." Rory snorts.  
  
"Senior year, he ran out of my house like a bat out of hell after we made out on the couch and then I didn't hear from him again until freshman year in college"  
  
"Lane your mom walked in on you two, I think he had a legitimate reason for fleeing the scene...and you didn't exactly run after him, or call him to make sure he was ok"  
  
"Ok fine, but the second time we broke up......that was bad...."  
  
  
  
"Yeah because you freaked out about 3 teenagers hitting on him during a gig."  
  
"They were groupies Rory, groupies!"  
  
  
  
"U huh, you wigged..just face it, what ever the reasons were for your 3 breakups Dave was definitely not at fault for any of them."  
  
"Yea.."Lane sighs, "He's a really great guy isn't he?"  
  
"Well he keeps coming back, despite the many run ins with your mom...and that alone speaks highly of him."  
  
"Yea..." Lane trails off, "Hey Rory?"  
  
Yea?" Rory asks taking a sip of her Snapple.  
  
  
  
"When did you know that it was the real thing?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With Jess, when did you know that that was it?'  
  
"Are you saying you think Dave is it?"  
  
"Well I haven't seriously dated anybody except for him...ever...I mean sure there was Jeremy during sophomore year but that wasn't even close to what I had with Dave."  
  
  
  
"Wow. You're serious this time." Rory muses.  
  
  
  
Lane takes a deep breath "I think I am, I just hope Dave feels the same way."  
  
  
  
"You're kidding yourself if you think he doesn't...that boys been nuts about you since the first day he met you, I mean he spent an entire year playing bible hyms for your mom's bible study group."  
  
  
  
"He got a real job, you know."  
  
  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"Apparently he was hired about a month after we broke up."  
  
"So he's held an actual 9-5 job for over a year?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's working at this daycare center down town."  
  
"Dave with kids?"  
  
"Yep, apparently he plays his guitar for them, reads them stories and stuff he's even back in school trying to get a degree so he can make more money for it."  
  
  
  
"Is giving up on being in a band?" Rory asks with shock.  
  
  
  
Lane laughs, "I don't know he swears he's not but I have my doubts."  
  
  
  
"I think it's cute, he can teach preschool and you'll be a music teacher."  
  
  
  
"Yeah...hey only 15 more credits till I have my degree, that's three more classes that I can take in the spring and then that school that I did my student teaching at said they're interested in hiring me."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory claps enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
*4:00 After the meeting Jess went to the bookstore and spent 4 hours leafing through the classic section.  
  
As he approaches the apartment building he spots Dave pacing in front of the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey!" Dave replies smiling.  
  
  
  
Jess looks at his watch, "Aren't you like and hour early?"  
  
  
  
"No, Lane told me four."  
  
  
  
"Rory told me she said 5."  
  
  
  
"Women got to love em." Dave says simply.  
  
"Yea." Jess scuffs. "So why didn't you just hit the buzzer?"  
  
  
  
"I did....6 times."  
  
  
  
"Uh oh that's bad."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"They're talking about us."  
  
  
  
"That's never good."  
  
  
  
"Come on." Jess says shaking his keys.  
  
*5 minutes later. Jess and Dave enter the apartment where a melodic punk ballad is booming out from every orifice.  
  
"Hello!" Jess attempts to yell over the music.  
  
It's no use. Rory and Lane remain undisturbed playing air guitar to Lane's song.  
  
Dave moves quietly behind the couch where Lane is standing and hangs his arms over her shoulders.  
  
Lane jumps slightly, "God! Don't do that!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry.." Dave says grinning as Lane kisses him softly.  
  
  
  
Rory moves towards the cd player s and turn the cd off.  
  
"So is that the new demo?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Yep, It's called 'Always Overlooked'" Lane smiles.  
  
"It's good." Jess muses.  
  
"Yeah well I want to rerecord the guitar part." Lane says looking at Dave.  
  
  
  
Dave nods putting his arm around Lane's waste.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so I'm starving what are we doing for dinner?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Let's get pizza we can go to that little place down the street its great."  
  
  
  
"It's owned by the mob." Jess reminds her.  
  
  
  
"Everything around here has connections." Dave says in a Tony soprano-esq voice.  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later: The four are seated around the table eating their recently delivered pizza.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, pepperoni." Rory sighs.  
  
"So, Jess Rory was telling me about last weekend." Lane says starting conversation.  
  
Jess smirks, "Oh yea?"  
  
"Yeah she told me you guys made a Luke-man."  
  
  
  
"Oh yea..." Jess trails off disappointed.  
  
"Really?" Dave says with amusement, "Did you take pictures?"  
  
Rory looks at Jess, who's face has tern hard and sad.  
  
"Ok!" Rory exclaims, "I didn't want to say anything until Jess came back and now that we're all here I think it's time to tell you what else happened last weekend."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles squeezing Rory's hand.  
  
  
  
Lane gives her a confused look.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Dave asks.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm...we're, we're having a baby!"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Lane exclaims getting out of her chair!  
  
  
  
Rory gets up and hugs her as they both start to cry.  
  
  
  
Dave smiles at Lane's sensitivity, gives Jess and awkward smile and then shakes his hand, "Congrats man."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Jess replies.  
  
*2 hours later: Lane and Dave are getting ready to leave.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe it!" Lane exclaims.  
  
"I know!" Rory says with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Girls, huh?" Dave jokes.  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "You know that she's going to be back here tomorrow with all the magazine and crap, right?"  
  
"No question, I guess I'm taking the backseat...nothing can compete with a baby." Dave replies a smile creeping onto his face as Lane and Rory giggle.  
  
"I don't man, you do have an adorable face."  
  
  
  
"You think so?" Dave smirks.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"I don't know, I just hope things are different this time."  
  
  
  
"Well Rory's rooting for you." Jess muses.  
  
"Yea, and what about Jess?" Dave raises an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Come on don't make me say it."  
  
Dave gives Jess his patented lost puppy dog look.  
  
"Damn you." Jess sighs, "Ok fine, maybe I missed hanging out with you."  
  
  
  
Dave laughs as Jess. "I knew it, you love me," Dave teases purposely raising his voice.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Jess growls.  
  
Rory comes up behind Dave and puts her arm around him, "Of course Jess loves you." Eying Lane she replies, "We all love you."  
  
Dave turns to Lane whose face has turned pink.  
  
  
  
"Alright, we should go." He replies reluctant to press the subject any further.  
  
"Ok!" Rory replies pulling him into a hug.  
  
Dave kisses her cheek, "I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Call me tomorrow." Lane says hugging Rory.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye Jess." Lane says heading out the door.  
  
  
  
"See you guys next Saturday." Jess smiles.  
  
  
  
*Outside: In front of Dave's car (remember Dave and Lane came in diff. Cars)  
  
"Well goodnight." Dave says quietly, giving Lane a gentle kiss.  
  
"Good night." Lane smiles at him, giving him a quick hug before turning around and heading towards her car.  
  
  
  
"I meant what I said you know." Dave says to her back.  
  
Lane faces him, giving him a confused look, "What?"  
  
  
  
"What I said I meant it."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
  
"Lane, come on who do you think you're talking about I've known you long enough to recognize when you're eavesdropping." Dave smirks at his predictable girlfriend.  
  
Lane sighs, "Alright, but please remind me."  
  
  
  
"I hope things are different this time." Dave says solemnly.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Lane says breathing inwards.  
  
  
  
"Lane, this is it for us."  
  
"Dave, what are you saying?"  
  
  
  
"I-if it doesn't work out this time, if you stop calling me, or you're mom gets in the way or you freak out, that's it. Good nice Dave Rygawlski can't keep 'popping' up periodically whenever Lane feels like defying her mother" Dave says coldly.  
  
"Dave, that's not going happen...not this time..." Lane replies moving closer to him.  
  
Dave leans in and kisses her, "I've heard that too many times before." He replies before getting into his car and driving away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later: Lane pulls up in front of Dave's New York City loft and reluctantly gets out of the car and enters the lobby.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you, maam?" The man at the desk asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, I'm here to see Mr. Rygawlski, in loft 48." Lane says quietly.  
  
"Name please?" The man asks, his voice scratchy.  
  
"Lane Kim."  
  
  
  
"Oh, yea weird thing, Mr. Rygawlski came home 'bout 10 minutes ago came in wrote down a note for u and then left again."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here" The man says holding out a scrap of paper for Lane.  
  
Lane takes the paper from the Man and steps backwards as she reads the note.  
  
She stumbles towards the door as she crumples the paper and throws it to the ground.  
  
  
  
The man watches as Lane runs to her car and speeds away, he stands up, walks over to where Lane left the note, picks it up and looks at it, it reads:  
  
Lane,  
  
I realized tonight that I can't keep doing this, I can't live my life waiting for you to let go of everything that holds you back, I know that I can't survive another break up with you, I love you; but if you're going discard me again I want no part of this relationship. If you're serious about making this work, than you're going to have to prove it. This time your words aren't enough.  
  
Dave.  
  
  
  
*The next afternoon: Lane is on the phone with Rory recounting last night's events.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Rory says sadly.  
  
"I know." Lane replies.  
  
  
  
"So I guess it's over for good now, huh?" Rory replies fully aware of Lane's inability to defy her mother and her general fear of commitment.  
  
"What? No..." Lane replies with insult.  
  
"Lane, come on....I mean I know you love being with Dave and everything but you have to be fair to him, he's right you know you do tend to string him along."  
  
  
  
I don't love being with Dave," Lane states. "I love Dave." Lane says seriously.  
  
"Lane.."  
  
  
  
"Rory, I don't expect you to believe me, but this time is different....do you know the first time you told me you were pregnant I cried myself to sleep that night.....I kept thinking about you and Jess and how perfect you guys were for each other and how well you complimented each other."  
  
"And then I got depressed because I'd never had anybody like that, and then in the middle of crying, Dave called and I told him and he went off on all the times we double dated and about that ski trip we took 3 years ago....and I'd some how blocked it out of my mind how well me and Dave went together, I'd forgotten all the times he walked me home.well to the house two doors down from us and how he hid in the pushes for an hour that day waiting for my mom to leave just so he could kiss me."  
  
  
  
"And then he started talking that time he and Jess went Christmas shopping for us together and how he knew then that you and Jess would be together for the long run."  
  
  
  
"He said that?" Rory pipes in.  
  
Lane ignores Rory's interruption, "And I realized then, how stupid I'd been...I mean all the things he kept telling me swearing that they were signs proving that you two were "the real deal", Rory we had those things, and I knew I knew this time had to be different."  
  
"Wow." Rory says amazedly.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I have to do something to prove to him that I love him."  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but it has to be something really good...."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok, so I got some complaints about the original ending to this chapter so I've tweaked it, hope it's better I like it. R&R, please. 


	7. Plan a la Lane, Undigested Coffe

*2 days later.  
  
*7:00am.  
  
Rory wakes to the brilliant smell of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Mmmm." She moans as she rolls out of bed and heads to the door.  
  
*Jess is sitting at the kitchen counter waiting fro Rory.  
  
"Morning." He says happily. "Coffee?" He asks with a smile.  
  
"Yes please." Rory replies grinning.  
  
As Jess holds the cup up to nose, Rory's face goes white.  
  
Rory takes a step away from the coffee.  
  
"Ror?" Jess asks cautiously.  
  
Rory holds her hand out to stop Jess from getting up.  
  
Jess goes to speak but is cut off by Rory hiccupping and then retreating towards the bathroom.  
  
*20 minutes later.  
  
Rory reenters the kitchen, which has now been stripped of anything resembling food or drink.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Jess ask quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Rory says taking a deep breath as she sits down next to Jess. "I took a shower too."  
  
Jess lets his arm fall over Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry." She whispers to him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Getting sick...I swear it wasn't you're coffee it smelled really good."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs. "I know." He replies kissing Rory's forehead.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to eight"  
  
"Oh! I should get ready to go I promised I'd be in by 8:30." Rory replies standing up.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to even try and eat something?" Jess asks with concern.  
  
  
  
Rory groans, "Gees I don't know, what if I eat something and throw up again....what if I throw up at work?!" Rory says frantically.  
  
  
  
"I think they'll understand." Jess says raising an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Jess a defeated look, "Well, maybe I could try some toast."  
  
"Ok." Jess nods moving towards the toaster.  
  
"But no butter."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But I have to eat on my way to work because here's no way I'm going to have time to get dressed, do my hair and be out of here by 8:15."  
  
  
  
"Fine, I don't care just as long as you eat." Jess calls to Rory as she returns to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
*Same time Lane Kim's apartment.  
  
  
  
Lane is nervously pacing the floor.  
  
The phone begins to ring causing her to Jump.  
  
She rushes to the phone, "Hello?!"  
  
"Oh hello, mama."  
  
"You sound upset, you need to calm down." Mrs. Kim's stern voice echoes out of the phone.  
  
"What? No I'm fine."  
  
"Have you been eating chocolate again?"  
  
  
  
"No Mama."  
  
"Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"So, are you coming home for Christmas?" Mrs. Kim asks suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Wonderful." Mrs. Kim replies with eerie delight.  
  
"I-it is? Why?" Lane asks skeptically.  
  
"New members of church are coming for Christmas eve. They bring their son, he's going to be a doctor.....and he's Korean."  
  
  
  
Lane groans out loud.  
  
"Lane!"  
  
"Mama, I told you no more dates."  
  
  
  
"This is not a date, this is your future, you need a man who will take care of you, teacher is not respectable job you need a doctor who will keep your feet on the ground!" Mrs. Kim shrieks.  
  
After years of similar arguments Lane has grown accustomed to her mother's lectures. Lane roles her eyes as she pulls the phone away form her ear.  
  
"Good bye mama! See you in a few weeks." She yells before slamming the phone down.  
  
Lane's mind is racing with anger as she thinks back to the slew of "respectable men" that had conveniently come to visit while Lane was home from school. For years her mother had pushed Koreans of all sorts, Doctors, lawyers, and pharmacists on her. Mrs. Kim refused to give into the idea that Lane would marry someone who wasn't Korean or successful. The few times that Lane had brought Dave around Mrs. Kim overlooked his hand grazing her daughters, she was civil to him at best and made her distaste known to Lane. Her disapproval had lead to many fights between Lane and Dave and was the cause of many of their breakups.  
  
Tears begin to role down Lane's cheek as she realizes that her need for her mother's approval has ruined her life. And now not only has she lost the most important person in her life....she was going to be spending Christmas fending off a virgin Korean foot doctor.  
  
"Damn it!" she says out loud. Lane has been racking her brain for 48 hours straight trying to figure a way to prove her love to Dave.....how could she prove it to him? What could she physically do? She's tried leaving him messages but he said words weren't enough and as a result of Lane's excessive calling, has unplugged his phone.  
  
  
  
And now once Dave finds out how Lane is going to spend Christmas it will surely be the end of them. Dave had given up on winning Mrs. Kim's approval years ago and the fact that Lane still bowed down to her every command sickened him.  
  
Lane sighs, giving in to the reality that her and Dave are through, how could they be a couple..Dave hated her mom's control over her and Mrs. Kim hated the fact that Dave was born American. She loves her Mom, but her erratic behavior had drained Lane a long time ago. She now dreaded going home, phone calls with her mom never lasted more than 10 minutes, and the last few times they had spoken Lane had found herself yelling back at her mom and yet in 2 weeks she would be sitting at Christmas dinner trying to impress some Korean doctor, who will be like all the others, serious and dull, mature with out a sense of humor. Her mother will grin as he casually mentions his 6-figure income as Lane's mind turns to what could have been...  
  
  
  
Lane makes a small noise as a thought comes to mind...What if she didn't have to sit through dinner listening to the boring doctor's dull antidotes? What if she didn't show up to Christmas dinner alone, then she wouldn't be hit on by the doctor, her mother would have a fit and be put in her place at the same time. That's it! That's what Lane can do! She can bring Dave home for Christmas, then while she's getting berated by her mother Dave would see how much he means to her, they'd stay just long enough for her mother to scream at her, Lane can get a few choice words in....tell her mother that she's in love with Dave and then they could walk out, free to spend the rest of the holiday together. It was a perfect plan. All she needs now is to get a hold of Dave...  
  
  
  
*Jess' classroom 1:30pm.  
  
  
  
"Ok, and who can tell me what the ironing board was symbolic of?" Jess gruff voice permeates the small class room.  
  
  
  
A parade of female hands rise as the boys scoff in the back.  
  
"Alright Dominique, go ahead."  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Well, The ironing board represents the repetitiveness-  
  
*Another knock*  
  
Jess turns towards the door where Lane Kim's eager face is staring back at him.  
  
  
  
The bell rings  
  
"Alright, alright....we'll continue with this tomorrow, thank you for volunteering Dominique, don't forget to review the story, test on Thursday....it will NOT be multiple choice, have a good day."  
  
  
  
The door opens as 30 13-year-olds run past Lane.  
  
Jess steps out after them.  
  
"Hello?" He says warily.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Lane grins.  
  
"Ok, um no offense but why exactly are you here...where I work....where you've never come before."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I know this is weird but I had the best idea and I had to tell someone see----"  
  
  
  
Jess cuts Lane off, "Couldn't get a hold of Rory?"  
  
Lane gives him a guilty look, "Those secretaries can be really snotty."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "Well, I have a half hour for lunch care to join me?"  
  
  
  
"Will you listen to my idea?"  
  
  
  
"I can't really stop you now can I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: Wendy;s  
  
"Hmmm." Jess replies through a mouth full of burger. "That could work."  
  
  
  
"You think so?"  
  
  
  
"Of course you have to track down Dave first....and since he unplugged his phone and stopped answering his interco---  
  
"How did you know about that?" Lane says, her voice high pitched.  
  
Jess waves his right hand at her revealing the silver wedding band on his finger, "Do you think this means nothing? Rory's obligated to tell me everything." He smirks at Lane's annoyed expression.  
  
"Well see that's where you come in..."  
  
  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Jess, I know he'll talk to you, please! How am I supposed to get a life of my own and leave you and Rory alone if I can't even get Dave to talk to me.  
  
Jess groans, "Fine."  
  
  
  
*4:00pm: Jess is on his way to see Dave, he is on his cell phone talking to Rory.  
  
"...aw you're such a softy helping Lane out." Rory giggles.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Mean." Rory replies sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm here I'll see you at home ok?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Jess replies smiling as he turns of his phone.  
  
Jess presses the button of the intercom.  
  
  
  
"Yea?" Dave's voice booms through the small box.  
  
  
  
"It's uh Jess."  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey..you want to come up?"  
  
  
  
"Actually I'm on my way home I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
  
  
"Ok, shoot." Dave replies casually.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: After the first 2 minutes of the conversation Dave decided to discuss Lane face to face with Jess.  
  
  
  
"Wow, so she really wants to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, she seemed pretty set on it...she even came to talk to me about it personally..and I never thought she really liked me that much." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"This could be the end for her and her mom though, her mom might disown her." Dave says breathing in.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess she's decided what's more important." Jess smiles at Dave, who remains flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
"I, I should probably go call her."  
  
"Um, I'd go see her and maybe bring some flowers...that whole unplugging the phone thing really messed with her." Jess confides.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Dave says shaking Jess' hand.  
  
"Well I better go, I have to go home and make dinner...hopefully it'll get eaten today..and you, you need to go buy flowers...big ones...expensive ones."  
  
*4:30: Rory and Jess' apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Jess calls as he enters the apartment.  
  
Rory's head pops up from the couch, "Hey!" She smiles at him.  
  
  
  
Jess lets his bag fall to the floor and approaches the couch, "So how are doing?"  
  
  
  
"I'm ok, a little tired, John had me running around all day...some big network guy was there..so we all had "special assignments"  
  
  
  
"Did you eat?"  
  
  
  
"Yep." Rory replies.  
  
Jess stares her down.  
  
"I did, I ate my toast when I got to work, then I had a bagel around 9 and then I had a chicken sandwich for lunch and a cookie for a snack."  
  
  
  
"So, you were ok for the rest of the day?"  
  
  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I had no trouble with the solid food....there was only one thing I couldn't keep down...." Rory trails off sadly.  
  
  
  
"Let me guess..." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"It's not funny." Rory replies sadly.  
  
  
  
"Who would have ever believed there'd come a day when a Gilmore couldn't have coffee."  
  
Rory smacks Jess hard across the chest.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" He replies trying to conceal his laughter.  
  
"You deserve it!" Rory replies swatting him again.  
  
Jess stands up holding Rory back with his arms, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, are you hungry do you want dinner?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Rory replies folding her arms.  
  
"What do you want? Spaghetti good?"  
  
"Can you make it coffee flavored?" Rory asks looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Jess pulls Rory into a kiss.  
  
"That's a no isn't it?" Rory asks pulling out of the kiss.  
  
Jess nods, Rory lets go of him and storms back to the couch.  
  
"I'll call you when it's ready?" He says with amusement.  
  
*Lane's apartment:  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
"comi-"  
  
Lane is cut off by the door swinging open.  
  
  
  
Dave smiles at Lane.  
  
Lane turns around, "I keep forgetting to get my keys back from my exes." She mumbles.  
  
"Exes?" Dave says with hurt.  
  
  
  
"Well, ex." Lane admits.  
  
  
  
"Is that what I am?" He asks honestly.  
  
"You're the one who gave me the Dear John letter." She says angrily.  
  
  
  
"Lane, I'm sorry but you know I had to do what I did...I couldn't go on the way it was."  
  
  
  
"I know." She says simply.  
  
  
  
"Jess told me about you idea."  
  
"I know, I sent him over there." Lane replies, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
"He also told me that I was being an ass and I needed to apologize and bring you flowers."  
  
"You bought me flowers?"  
  
"Well, flower....I couldn't find any I really likes so I bought you a rose....and this." Dave replies holding up an old notebook.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"A lyrics book...look at the cover." Dave replies holding ti out for Lane.  
  
  
  
Lane fingers the cover, tracing the messy green writing on the front, "Lane." She reads.  
  
  
  
"You know after we started going out I had a lot to write about....and after a while I had so many poems and songs written about you I went out and got a book to keep them all in."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Dave." Lane sniffles.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to show you this for the longest time but every time I went to show you something happened and we'd break up."  
  
Lane moves towards Dave, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Dave hangs his arms loosely around her waist. "I'm showing you this...because I know that this is it, Lane I never want to be apart again....right now as far as I'm concerned I'm taken." He whispers.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Lane asks, pulling away to look Dave in the eye.  
  
"Yeah." Dave nods pulling Lane towards him again.  
  
They remain in an embrace for several minutes before Dave takes Lane's face in his hands.  
  
"What now?" He asks.  
  
  
  
"Well....I guess we prepare for next week."  
  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well I figure my mom will start with me...by wringing my neck so we'll need to pick of some moisturizer, and then of course when she's done with me she's going to kill you....."  
  
  
  
"You're exaggerating." Dave laughs.  
  
  
  
"Remember the first time I told my mom we were dating?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yea....I still have the scar from running into your living room wall." Dave grins at Lane, kissing her neck gently.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmm."Lane sighs, "I guess we can think about that tomorrow...." She trails off grabbing Dave by the collar and pulling him towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"If you think it's for the best.." Dave replies Rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N Abrupt ending but oh well I have work in an hour and I need to eat dinner----dinner at 4pm that's sick if you ask me. Anyway hope you liked it I'll be continuing soon. Like I said before I like feedback if you have any thoughts or ideas of how I could improve the story or if you have any ideas on what direction I should take it in let me know. 


	8. Coming Home

*10 Days later or so: Fri Dec. 20th  
  
"Well that was the last of it, the trunk is officially filled to capacity, you ready?" Jess asks, stomping his snow-covered shoes on the floor.  
  
  
  
"I think so...I just have to pee again." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
"Come on it's a 45 minute ride." Jess groans.  
  
  
  
"Alright, if you think I can make it....but then again if I don't we may have to pull over..and do know how hard it's going to be to pull off the expressway on the Friday before Christmas?" Rory replies slyly.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick." Jess quips.  
  
Rory gives him a faux-aggravated look.  
  
  
  
*Same time: Lane's apartment.  
  
"Hello?!" Dave calls out as he enters Lane's apartment.  
  
"In here!" Lane calls from the bedroom.  
  
"Almost ready?"  
  
  
  
Lane sighs deeply. "Ready as I'm going to be."  
  
  
  
"You know you don't really have to do this, the fact that you even suggested it is enough." Dave says sweetly.  
  
Lane looks at him and smiles as she makes a fist with her left hand, "No, I'm going to do this, I have to."  
  
  
  
"I promise I won't run out this time." Dave smiles sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"You better not mister because if you do I may just say the heck with it and marry the Korean doctor."  
  
  
  
Dave pretends to be hurt.  
  
"Alright come on, let's get out of here before I really change my mind." Lane says pulling a bag over her shoulder and taking Dave's hand.  
  
"Look what I made!" Dave says waving a cd case.  
  
  
  
"Oo! What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Have yourself a Punk Christmas, it's a compilation."  
  
"Yay!" Lane chimes, locking the door behind them.  
  
  
  
*Stars Hollow:  
  
"This place looks like a clown exploded." Luke barks at Lorelai.  
  
"Does not." Lorelai replies  
  
Luke stares at her.  
  
  
  
"At least, not like a clown, clown maybe a Christmas clown."  
  
  
  
Luke roles his eyes at her.  
  
  
  
"Come on Luke on last thing to put up before they get here."  
  
  
  
Luke groans, aware of what is coming.  
  
  
  
"I will not hang that monstrosity up."  
  
  
  
"Ooo big words from the diner man." Lorelai sing songs.  
  
  
  
"Well if that's all I am, I'll just go back to the diner and flip some more burgers." Luke replies, heading for the door.  
  
  
  
"Just as long as you drop off a few bags of ice later, we are having a party you know."  
  
  
  
Luke opens the door.  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes widen, "Oh Luke! Come on you know I was joking, I'm a regular Jerry Lewis."  
  
"Oh Yea? Well I hate to tell you Jerry but you should've quit the biz 40 years ag?" Luke smiles at Lorelai.  
  
  
  
Lorelai walks over to Luke and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the lips.  
  
  
  
Luke puts his hands around her waist giving her a tiny squeeze. "I'm still not hanging it up."  
  
  
  
"But Luuuuuke! You have to its tradition."  
  
  
  
"Screw tradition." Luke replies kissing Lorelai on the neck.  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles, "See if you hang this now we'll have an excuse to do more of..this." Lorelai grins as Luke grabs the mistletoe from her.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai claps as Luke hangs it over the kitchen doorway.  
  
  
  
*Outside Rory and Jess pull up to the driveway.  
  
  
  
Jess beeps the horn.  
  
  
  
Lorelai whips around to face the door, "My baby's home!"  
  
  
  
Luke finishes hanging the mistletoe and follows Lorelai out to the car.  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
  
  
Mom!" Rory replies, getting out of the car.  
  
The two embrace.  
  
Luke and Jess role their eyes at each other.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Come inside you have to see it, I decorated the whole house!" Lorelai replies giddily.  
  
  
  
Rory follows her mother into the house leaving Luke and Jess to get the bags.  
  
  
  
"Come on I'll give you a hand." Luke barks warmly.  
  
  
  
"So, Lorelai told Rory we were going to have a quiet first night....so exactly how many people are coming by?" Jess asks with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh just a few Dozen." Luke replies wryly.  
  
  
  
Jess shakes his head in amusement.  
  
*Luke and Jess enter the house to find Rory and Lorelai admiring Lorelai's decorations.  
  
  
  
Jess looks the room over, "So exactly how many clowns died to decorate this room?"  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai screeches. "They were Christmas clowns."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure they were." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"So where's Duke?" Rory chimes in.  
  
  
  
Lorelai grins as Luke expression becomes stern.  
  
  
  
"Oh no what happened, where is he?"  
  
  
  
"He's on a play date."  
  
  
  
"No he's not." Rory says with delight. "Who's his date?"  
  
  
  
"Miss Patty's new beau bought her one of those skinny racing dogs..you know from that adopt a champion thing where people adopt race dogs that got too old."  
  
  
  
"Cool!" Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Luke doesn't think so." Lorelai replies with a pout.  
  
  
  
"It's stupid, the dog does not need a "friend"" Luke interjects using finger quotations.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Hey, Fifi is a very nice dog!" Lorelai replies getting defensive.  
  
  
  
"Hey, um before this goes any further, I'm going to take this stuff upstairs." Jess interrupts squeezing past Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"We'll be right down." Rory adds following Jess upstairs.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke watch them disappear into Rory's room.  
  
"This is going to be a great Christmas!" Lorelai says gleefully.  
  
  
  
Luke smiles at Lorelai, pulling her towards the mistletoe; wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Two blocks away from The Kim house.  
  
"Alright, pull over." Lane says.  
  
  
  
"What?" Dave laughs oddly.  
  
  
  
"I want to call my mother and let her know we're on our way."  
  
  
  
"Ok.."  
  
  
  
"Hello? Mama, Yep, I'll be there in a few minutes, ok bye bye."  
  
  
  
Dave stares at Lane as she hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Did you even tell your mom you were bringing me?"  
  
  
  
"Well I figured I'd spring it on her...you know for dramatic affect."  
  
  
  
"You really want her to have a coronary don't you?"  
  
"I just want to put an end to the Korean Doctor exchange we seem to have going," Lane smiles squeezing Dave's hand. "Ok! Let's roll!"  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later  
  
Dave pulls up to the driveway and grimaces, noticing Mrs. Kim alredy positioned in fornt of the door.  
  
  
  
"Lane!" Mrs. Kim screeches. "Who is that?!" She says huffily, pointing a finger at Dave, who is still sitting in the car.  
  
  
  
"Hi, momma." Lane attempts sweetly. "You remember Dave Rygawlski."  
  
  
  
"Hello Ma'am." Dave says shyly.  
  
  
  
"What's he doing here?" Mrs. Kim asks.  
  
  
  
"He-'s well, he's...." Lane trails off nervously.  
  
Dave shuts the door to the car and stands behind Lane.  
  
Regaining her courage Lane makes a fist and continues, "Dave is my boyfriend, momma."  
  
  
  
"No he's not." Mrs. Kim says sternly.  
  
  
  
Lane makes a small noise, "Yes, he is."  
  
  
  
"Are you Korean?" She asks approaching Dave.  
  
  
  
Dave takes a step back, "No ma'am."  
  
  
  
"See Lane, he's not Korean....I don't even have to ask about being a doctor." She scoffs.  
  
"Don't talk to Dave like that." Lane shouts.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim gives her daughter a shocked look, "You need to calm down."  
  
  
  
"I'll calm down as soon as you invite Dave inside." Lane replies, shaking slightly.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim stares her daughter down, noticing her unwavering dedication to her cause.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Kim mutters, "We have tea inside, you will have some." She demands.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Dave says politely following Mrs. Kim into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*7pm: Gilmore Living room.  
  
"Oh! I'm hungry!" Lorelai moans as she and Rory make their way to the diner.  
  
"Since when is Luke's so far away, it feels like we've been walking forever!" Rory joins in.  
  
  
  
"Damn Luke and his excessive need to work, if he had stayed home he could've made us burgers and coffee in the kitchen and then we wouldn't have had to pause Rudolph."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies crossing her arms, stupid Jess "offering to help Luke....if he'd stayed home we could have had him make a diner run and we wouldn't have had to leave the house."  
  
  
  
"Men are stupid."  
  
  
  
"Yea." Rory replies, opening the door to the diner.  
  
  
  
Jess looks up from the counter as the bell over the door rings.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" He replies walking over to them.  
  
  
  
Rory kisses him softly, "Mmm dejavue "  
  
  
  
"Alright, enough kissy kissy." Lorelai makes a disgusted face, "Luke! two of the largest coffees you have." Lorelai orders ribbing Rory gently.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Jess a sad glance.  
  
"Uh, Luke make that one coffee." Jess says.  
  
  
  
"Huh, wait a second-you're not going be Luke the II here....you can't cut Rory off cold turkey...that's cruel." Lorelai overemphasizes.  
  
  
  
"Mom...."  
  
  
  
"It's almost Christmas let her have one last cup with me have a heart Mr. scrooge."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Hold on sweets, I'll take care of this." Lorelai replies, distracted. "Look Jess you've been a part of this family for a while now and I'd hate to see anything happen to you because of a simple case of bad judgement.."  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Rory says raising her voice.  
  
Lorelai swings around, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Coffee!" Luke announces handing Lorelai her cup.  
  
  
  
The smell permeates the room.  
  
Mesmerized by its sweet robust scent Rory breathes it in.  
  
Mechanically Jess steps back as Rory runs towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Rory!?" Lorelai calls to her.  
  
  
  
Jess grabs Lorelai by the arm, holding her back. "You don't want to go in there."  
  
  
  
"Wait what's going on?" Lorelai gives Jess a horrified look.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later, a pale Rory returns to the diner where Jess and Lorelai are sitting side by side at the counter.  
  
Jess stands up to let Rory sit down.  
  
Rory accepts Jess' offer and sits down, grasping his hand for extra support.  
  
Lorelai turns towards her daughter, "I'm so sorry babe. I had no idea."  
  
  
  
"It's ok mom, I was just hoping it'd go away by the time we came to visit."  
  
  
  
"It must be awful for you...how long has it been since your last cup?"  
  
  
  
"2 weeks, 3 days 12 hrs, 40 minutes and 16 seconds." Rory replies dreamily.  
  
  
  
Lorelai reaches out to hug her daughter. "Don't worry I'll drink twice my daily intake in thoughts of you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory says sadly.  
  
"It's the least I could do." Lorelai says seriously.  
  
  
  
"Here's your burger." Luke says warily pushing Lorelai's food out of Rory's direction.  
  
  
  
"What about me?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"You sure you're um, are you going be able to uh stomach this?"  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding, I'm starving." Rory smiles weakly. She sighs heavily, "The only think I can't take is *sniffle* my coffee *sniffle*"  
  
Luke looks to Jess who nods in Rory's direction.  
  
At that moment Lane rushes into the diner with Dave behind her.  
  
  
  
"Lane!" Rory exclaims. "How'd it go?!"  
  
  
  
"It was amazing!" Lane gushes.  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow at Dave.  
  
  
  
"Lane was awesome!" He grins at Lane who has taken a seat next to her best friend.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls Dave aside as Lane and Rory giggle loudly.  
  
"So has she been disowned?"  
  
  
  
"Not yet....but then again we still have 6 more days until we leave, so there's plenty of time for that to happen."  
  
  
  
"Ah." Jess replies.  
  
"It was pretty nice, once I got used to Mrs. Kim's death stares....we talked a little bit, mostly about how well I've traced my family history, because apparently if I haven't traced back further than 500 years there may still be a chance that I have Korean relatives."  
  
  
  
"Interesting."  
  
  
  
"And then we sung some bible hymns with her mother's bible study group and then we had dinner..Mrs. Kim cooked."  
  
  
  
"So you're hungry then?"  
  
  
  
"God yes."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "I'll be back in 5, burger ok?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." Dave says approaching Lane.  
  
  
  
*Sunday Night.  
  
Mrs. Kim has invited everyone for a pre-Christmas dinner. As a peace offering to Lane, Mrs. Kim has invited Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess.  
  
"Lane!" Rory calls knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
Lane pops her head out, "Hey! Thank God you're here, she invited them."  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The new bible study people, the ones with the doctor son!"  
  
  
  
"They're here?"  
  
  
  
"Not yet, but they will be!"  
  
  
  
"Where's Dave?"  
  
  
  
"He volunteered to go get the ice. Is you're mom here?"  
  
  
  
"Not yet, Luke's closing the Diner at 7, Mom's going to wait with him, she has this theory that you're mom will pick on her less if Luke is sitting next to her."  
  
  
  
"Good idea."  
  
  
  
Yea, well I'll meet you downstairs I kind of left Jess in your living room..."  
  
  
  
"Hurry before he touches something and my mom makes him buy it...there's no discount for husbands of family friends."  
  
  
  
Rory gives Lane a sideward glance before turning towards the stairs in pursuit of Jess.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later Lane exits her room, dressed in black skirt and glittery light blue sweater.  
  
  
  
"Lane!" Mrs. Kim calls up to her.  
  
"Coming Momma."  
  
  
  
"I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cho, from bible study."  
  
  
  
"Hello." Lane replies politely.  
  
  
  
"And this is their son.....Henry."  
  
  
  
"Hel-  
  
  
  
"Hi Lane, how have you been." Henry Cho interrupts, holding his hand out to her.  
  
  
  
"G-good." Lane stutters.  
  
  
  
The front door opens as Dave enters, three bags off ice slung over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Lane turns away from Henry, "Dave!" She smiles nervously.  
  
  
  
Jess takes the ice of Dave and heads towards the kitchen, pulling Rory, who is standing to Lane's side with her mouth open wide along with him.  
  
  
  
Dave moves towards Lane, opening his arms to her. "What'd I miss?" He asks happily.  
  
  
  
"Not much." Lane replies kissing Dave on the lips, mostly for affect. "Dave Rygawlski I'd like you to meet Henry Cho...."  
  
  
  
A/N That's it for now hehe. Maybe I'll add another chapter next week.....I thought I'd include some characters that are usually neglected in fanfics so I've introduced Henry into the mix. Let's see where it takes us please r&r. 


	9. Run Ins, Run outs

A/N tweaked this chapter, it didn't make sense I was paying attention so the age and dates didn't match up its fixed now and I promise the next chapter will be l/l r/j.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dave nods to Henry.  
  
"Same here." Henry replies.  
  
"Yeah, well you know now that that ice is here a good cold glass of apple juice sounds really good." Lane announces stepping backwards towards the kitchen."  
  
  
  
"I'll get it..." Dave says giving Lane an odd look.  
  
  
  
"No, no don't be silly I'll get it," Lane replies before rushing off.  
  
*The Kitchen. Lane rushes in sliding on the tile floor.  
  
Jess holds out his arm to stop her before she crashes into the counter.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Lane says smoothing out her skirt.  
  
  
  
"Don't mention it." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Rory asks with concern.  
  
  
  
"The Korean doctor is Henry......Henry is a Korean doctor!" Lane bursts out.  
  
  
  
"I Know." Rory nods handing a glass of water to Lane in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"And he came here....he had to know it was my mom right, I mean the whole Stars Hollow thing would have tipped him off."  
  
  
  
"Lane......"  
  
  
  
"What if he's hoping we get back together? Well we were never really together but I mean...."  
  
  
  
"Lane where is Dave?" Jess interrupts.  
  
  
  
"And that's another thing I have a Dave, I didn't have a Dave last time....."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you have a Dave where is he?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Lane.  
  
  
  
Lane's eyes go wide, "Oh my God, I left him out there with Henry! They're out there right now talking, probably about me. I have to go back out there."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "Stay here, I'll take care of it."  
  
  
  
"But-" Lane starts but trails off as Jess exits. "Rory what am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
*Kim Living room.  
  
"Hey." Jess says coming up behind Dave.  
  
Dave looks over his shoulder at Jess, "Oh hey, have you met Henry?"  
  
"No......hi I'm Jess, Rory's husband."  
  
  
  
"Rory...right! Rory wow so her and Lane are still friends. That's great, I haven't seen her since graduation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Graduation, you went to school with Rory?" Dave asks.  
  
  
  
"Yeah high school, that's how I met Lane.....through Rory."  
  
  
  
"Huh." Dave remarks.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well high school was a long time ago, have you tried that apple juice in there? It's really good I think you should go try it Dave.....now." Jess says pushing Dave towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute...Henry as in Lane's secret boyfriend?" Dave whips around to look at Henry.  
  
  
  
"She told you about me?" Henry replies failing at concealing his happiness.  
  
  
  
"Once or twice.....you know in passing.." Dave says plainly.  
  
  
  
*Kitchen:  
  
"What is he doing?" Lane asks Rory who is peering out into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Um...it looks like the three of them are just talking and now Jess is pushing Dave this way-  
  
"Oo does Dave look upset?"  
  
  
  
"No just confused, wait now he's turning around uh oh this doesn't look good."  
  
  
  
Lane rushes into the living room heading straight for Dave.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Lane says hooking her arm with Dave.  
  
  
  
Dave glances at her and smiles awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"You know I don't think we have enough ice...perhaps we should go down to Doose's and get some more."  
  
"Ok..." Dave replies as Lane pulls him towards the door.  
  
*Outside:  
  
" Hey aren't you cold? Maybe you should go back in and get your jacket." Dave suggests.  
  
  
  
"No.....I was getting kind of stuffy anyway, besides if I get cold you'll keep me warm right?" Lane looks up at Dave.  
  
"Always." Dave replies putting his arm around Lane.  
  
  
  
They walk in silence for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"So....." Dave breaks the silence, "That was Henry."  
  
  
  
"Yep." Lane says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Seems like a nice guy."  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
"Good looking too I guess, in that stiff serious way."  
  
  
  
Lane snickers.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I came."  
  
  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
  
  
"I mean who knows what could have happened if I didn't."  
  
  
  
"What?" Lane asks turning towards him.  
  
  
  
"Well maybe you would have decided to marry the Korean doctor after all." Dave says bitterly.  
  
  
  
"No I wouldn't have." Lane says, hurt in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I don't know you always told me how upset you were when he dumped you....and you were pretty flustered when you introduced me....you never even mentioned that I was your boyfriend."  
  
  
  
"I didn't think I had to, you're hands all over me pretty much said it all didn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Can you blame me for being protective? God you know, I thought I was doing you a favor, I mean for days now you've been stressing over this thing and now I'm the bad guy for doing exactly what you told me to?" Dave barks.  
  
Lane steps away from Dave, "You think I'd break up with you, for Henry?"  
  
  
  
"Well he meant a lot to you, you couldn't have him the first time so why not have him now and I mean he's the perfect package, doctor, Korean.....oh yeah and your mom already approves."  
  
  
  
Lane sighs heavily, "You know you sound so stupid right now...and my mother as nothing to do with this"  
  
  
  
"Yeah ok, I'm the stupid one. I'm not the one who still talks about someone they went out with 8 years ago."  
  
  
  
"Yeah 8 years ago, 8 years ago when he hurt me."  
  
  
  
"I've hurt you too." Dave says defensively.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you know when Henry broke up with me I cried for a day or two and then it was over.....I couldn't even go to class the last time we fought....I lost Henry and I got over it, yeah I still mention him, he was my first sort of boyfriend at the time he was important, but I would never give you up to go out with him,......I got over him, I could never get over losing you." Lane sobs.  
  
  
  
"You're mother's never going to approve of me." Dave says solemnly.  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"I'm never going to be a doctor......and believe me I checked in to it, there's no way I'm going ever be Korean."  
  
  
  
Lane takes a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Dave, I don't care if my mom approves of you and I don't want a Korean Doctor....I want you."  
  
  
  
"Lane you know you'll have no kind of life with me." Dave says seriously.  
  
  
  
"Don't say that." Lane says putting a hand to Dave's mouth. "We'll have a great life, we can both be teachers, start up a band on weekends...move into an apartment together..."  
  
  
  
He pulls it away, taking hold of her wrist, "You're mom will disown you.....you won't be able to come home.....I'll never make a big salary, you'll have to work...."  
  
  
  
"I want to work.....and Dave, yes I love my mother but you are what's going make me happy, and I've been living my life to please my mother for over 25 years I can't do it anymore, I need to be happy."  
  
  
  
"You'll be giving up everything for me." Dave whispers into her ear.  
  
  
  
"No.....just the stuff that's kept me from you for so long," Lane replies with a smile. "Dave you have to believe me, I love you.....more than anything, if the world was ending and I had the last spaceship out of here, and there was only one extra seat in it...I'd take you." Lane says reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Dave pulls Lane close to him, smelling her hair as Lane rests her head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad to hear you say that." He breathes.  
  
"Mmmm." Lane sighs.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I was such a jerk."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I made you doubt me." Lane says quietly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you."  
  
  
  
"It wasn't me......it was the house...I swear every time I step inside it pulls me into my mothers world and I can't get out of its trap."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you really want to be with me?" Dave asks seriously.  
  
  
  
"Of course." Lane replies, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Dave nods taking Lane's hand as he begins to walk again. "Come on lets go back."  
  
"No...." Lane whispers.  
  
  
  
"What?" Dave smirks at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not ready yet." Lane replies letting go of Dave's hand and heading towards the grass.  
  
  
  
"Lane?" Dave says following after her.  
  
Lane smiles at him before letting herself fall to the ground so she is facing towards the sky.  
  
  
  
"Look at the sky, it's amazing."  
  
  
  
Dave lays down next to her, "You're going get sick.....it's like 30 degrees out."  
  
  
  
"I don't care......Dave look!" Lane points at the sky.  
  
  
  
Dave looks up, "Wow."  
  
  
  
Lane looks at him happily as he pulls her close to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*15 minutes pass as Lane and Dave remain in an intimate embrace.  
  
"I could stay like this forever." Lane muses, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Dave replies.  
  
  
  
Lane looks up at him with a confused expression.  
  
  
  
"Once we're together we'll do this all the time......disappear...gaze at the sky....together, in the dark, just the two of us."  
  
  
  
"I can't wait." Lane says snuggling close to Dave.  
  
  
  
"Me neither." Dave replies suddenly rolling over, ultimately pinning Lane to the ground by her wrists.  
  
  
  
Lane makes a small noise as Dave's eyes meet hers.  
  
  
  
"What if we didn't have to wait?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Lane whispers.  
  
  
  
"Let's get married."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dave, what about school I thought you always said you wanted to wait until we both graduated I still have another semester..."  
  
  
  
"That's too long.....if we wait we may never do it."  
  
  
  
""Yes we will."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said it yourself that house does something to you......it'll talk you out of marrying me before you even pick out a dress."  
  
  
  
Lane becomes quiet as she stops wriggling under Dave's hold.  
  
  
  
"Come on, we'll go tomorrow pick out a dress, it'll be a small ceremony Rory and Jess can be our witnesses......"  
  
  
  
"I always thought I'd get married in a church." Lane says silently.  
  
Dave's gaze softens on Lane, "If that's what you want then we'll wait...." Dave replies lifting his grasp on Lane.  
  
  
  
Silence ensues.  
  
  
  
"January 16th." Lane says.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"That'll be our wedding day."  
  
  
  
"2010?" Dave says sitting up.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking 2009."  
  
  
  
"Lane if you want to wait we can....."  
  
  
  
Lane cuts him off with a kiss, "No, I don't want to wait.....I just want to be able to at least tell my mom, and to get a real dress...it may be corny but I want a real wedding, even if it is small. Just you and me, Rory and Jess...Lorelai and Luke, you're mom and dad. I don't want to rush off and get married just so my mom is forced to stop nitpicking me. I want our wedding to reflect out feelings....and skulking off is not what we're about," Lane replies with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Dave says taking Lane's hand in his, "January 16th.....1/16/09, I think I can wait that long." Dave says kissing Lane passionately.  
  
  
  
Lane pulls away, "Ok I'm ready to go back."  
  
  
  
Dave stands up; helping Lane to her feet, "Tease."  
  
  
  
Lane swings around to hug him, "I love you."  
  
  
  
"I know, I love you too."  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Rory!" Lane says pulling Dave off of the ground  
  
  
  
"Ok.....as long as you tell you're mom before we leave on Thursday."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we could just send her a letter...."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Dave replies, turning to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
Lane sighs, "We'll tell her tonight, I promise."  
  
  
  
"Good." Dave replies turning around again, putting his arm around Lane's waste, and leading her towards the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Not a great ending and sorry this was lacking a lot of r/j l/l in this chapter..I just needed to get this part out of the way before I could focus on anything else....For the record I always saw Lane as unconventional despite her mom issues so I feel that her having a quick wedding is suiting, and I don't know if I'm writing Dave in character, but to be fair we still don't know a lot about him except he's adorable so I'm just working off of what I've got. R&R thanks. 


	10. Facing the music and reminiscing

A/N Ok I'm warning you now this is an extremely long chpter, I'm talking 25 pages on Microsoft word so you're going need some time to read it. this chapter, well the start of it anyway is taking place immediately after Lane and Dave left The Kim House.  
  
*Kim Living Room  
  
Rory reluctantly exits the kitchen and approaches Jess who is awkwardly standing next to Henry.  
  
Jess looks over his shoulder as Rory rests her arm on Jess' shoulder.  
  
"Hey." He says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She replies. "Hi, Henry."  
  
  
  
"Rory! Hey, wow you look great." Henry replies kissing Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, so do you." Rory replies with a smile. "So you're a doctor now?"  
  
"Podiatrist, but it's a living."  
  
  
  
Rory nods uncomfortably, suddenly reminded that she and Henry were never friends.  
  
  
  
An awkward silence ensues.  
  
  
  
Jess' eyes wander across the room as the front door opens and Lorelai and Luke enter.  
  
  
  
Jess taps Rory's arm and points to the door.  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"So you're married now?" Henry asks, trying to make conversation.  
  
  
  
"Huh, oh yeah almost 3 years now."  
  
  
  
"You got married before you finished school?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you know we just couldn't wait any longer." Rory smiles up at Jess.  
  
  
  
"Interesting, where'd you two meet at school?"  
  
  
  
Rory laughs a little, "No we actually met when were 16...we'd been dating since we were a 17."  
  
  
  
"That's nice." Henry nods happily.  
  
"Yeah." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"Henry!"  
  
  
  
"Oh if you'll excuse me." Henry says politely before heading towards the small group of church members congregated in the dining room.  
  
"Wow, that was weird." Rory says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah....Lane went out with that guy? He seems so....."  
  
  
  
"Not Lane." Rory replies flatly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"That was the first time we've discussed how we met." Rory states.  
  
  
  
"It was." Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Maybe its just me.....you know and all the baby stuff going on, messing with my head...but its making me all nostalgic."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles at Rory, putting an arm around her waist, "No, I know what you mean."  
  
The two grow silent.  
  
  
  
"We were 16 when we met and about a year later, almost to the day, we started going out." Jess says, looking down at his wife.  
  
  
  
"And then we almost broke up that first year...after you got a black eye and wouldn't tell me why....."  
  
  
  
"Which I had a very legitimate reason for doing..."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"But I eventually told you....and then you gave one of the most incredible summers of my life." Jess grins at Rory, tightening his grasp on her.  
  
Rory stumbles back towards the wall giggling slightly, "I still can't believe my mom let me go to myrtle beach with you for an entire two weeks..."  
  
  
  
"Eh, I think she figured we were going to have the summer together and then once you went off to school, that'd be the end of "Rory and Jess." Jess says mockingly.  
  
  
  
Rory smirks, "Little did she know I'd talk you into attending college and moving closer to Yale."  
  
  
  
"Do you remember that restaurant the one on the beach...."  
  
  
  
"That over looked the water." Rory finishes, kissing Jess hand.  
  
  
  
"Yeah....that was a great place...we walked on the beach for hours after dinner....and then it got late and they turned off all the lamps on the shore...."  
  
  
  
"It was pitch black and we couldn't find our way back..."  
  
  
  
"So we had to stay where we were until the sun came up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Rory sighs happily remembering the events of nearly 8 years ago.  
  
  
  
"That was a great night......"  
  
  
  
"Marked a first for me...." Rory trails off going pink.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs at Rory's bashfulness. "I don't think you ever told me that." Jess says seriously.  
  
  
  
Rory swats Jess, "Shut up, you know I did...you just like hearing it over and over."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "I don't know about that, I think you should remind me." Jess raises an amused eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Rory takes Jess' face in her hands pulling him closer to her, "Jess, you were my first, you'll be my last." She says mechanically.  
  
Jess breaks into a wide grin.  
  
  
  
"I hate you." Rory replies letting go of Jess.  
  
  
  
"I hate him too." The sound of Lorelai's voice causes Jess to turn around.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hey." He says dully.  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself." Luke says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Rory moves away from the wall, her cheeks flustered.  
  
  
  
Lorelai gives her a knowing glance, "We just came over to warn you...Mrs. Kim is making her rounds...she catches you like that....she'll make you pay for the wallpaper."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
"So where's Lane, I thought she was showing off the boyfriend tonight?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"They went out to get more ice."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see....and what about the doctor?"  
  
"He's around...that's kind of why Lane and Dave left.....turns out the doctor is Henry...this guy Lane dated a few times."  
  
  
  
"Henry....Henry, oh! Secret boyfriend first love Henry!"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
  
  
"oo that's juicy!"  
  
  
  
"I know.it was a whole big thing, Jess got involved Lane ended up taking Dave out..it was a scandal."  
  
  
  
"Why do I always miss the good stuff?" Lorelai exclaims stomping her foot.  
  
  
  
"Well maybe if you came on time, you wouldn't miss anything." Jess speaks up.  
  
  
  
"I thought we already established that we hated you and you should shut up." Lorelai barks back.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts his hands up in a motion of surrender.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of which why do we hate him today?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, um....just because." Rory replies nervously trying to conceal her smile.  
  
  
  
Jess turns away, stifling his laughter.  
  
  
  
"mm..I'm thirsty!" Rory announces turning in the direction of the kitchen."  
  
  
  
"I'll come with." Jess says taking Rory's hand with a grin.  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai watch them leave, "They were talking about it again."  
  
  
  
"How could you tell?" Lorelai asks sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you let them go off alone for two weeks.."  
  
  
  
"That was 7 years ago...besides it was a ploy I thought we'd be rid of him by mid-October....."  
  
  
  
"Sure." Luke says warmly, wrapping his arms around Lorelai.  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks down at Luke's, large muscular arms and smiles, "But you know those were two of the best weeks of my life."  
  
  
  
Luke smirks, "Yeah...sneaking around has its advantages."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sneaking around had nothing to do with it......the whole point of sending them away was so we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore....i was getting tired of hiding in your closet.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but we still snuck around for another year after that"  
  
  
  
"Would have been two if Rory hadn't come home from school a day early that December.....I'll never forget the look on her face when you walked out of the kitchen in your underwear." Lorelai says laughing out loud.  
  
  
  
Luke goes pink for a second before gaining composure and pinching Lorelai's side.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" she exclaims pulling out of his grasp.  
  
  
  
Luke smiles at her as Rory and Jess rejoin them.  
  
  
  
"We interrupting?" Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Luke grumbles.  
  
  
  
  
  
The front door swings open.  
  
Lane enters, a determined look on her face; Dave stands behind her, a single hand around her waist.  
  
  
  
Everyone turns to face them including Mrs. Kim.  
  
She glares murderously at Dave. Dave, for once remains unaffected.  
  
Lane avoids her mother's eyes, her intent to reach Rory.  
  
  
  
Lane approaches her, a smile breaking onto her face as she and Rory lock eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Jess whispers to Rory.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure..." Rory says warily.  
  
  
  
Lane walks past them, grabbing onto Rory's arm, "I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Come on in the kitchen.....no one goes in there...the fumes from the food make everyone dizzy."  
  
Jess lets go of Rory.  
  
  
  
"Come on Jess, you have to come to."  
  
  
  
"I do?"  
  
  
  
"Just come on already, before she explodes." Dave says with a grin.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess follow them into the kitchen, Jes closes the door after them.  
  
  
  
"Ok, we give up what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"We're getting married!" Lane screams quietly.  
  
  
  
"What?!" jess and Rory say simultaneously..  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're getting married..Dave's going to move into my apartment and we're going do it."  
  
  
  
"Wow, you guys are serious this time." Rory marvels.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we are." Lane says happily.  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Rory says, tears streaming down her face as she hugs her friend.  
  
  
  
Jess pats Dave on the back. Dave nods happily.  
  
  
  
"So you'll come to the wedding?" Lane asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't we?"  
  
  
  
"You may be the only people there." Dave confides. "Well, besides my parents."  
  
  
  
"Oh...."  
  
  
  
"And you're going to be my maid of honor."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory replies clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
"So keep the 16th open."  
  
  
  
"16th of what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"January."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, wait why the rush...."  
  
  
  
"You're not, um...." Jess says looking down at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, no, definitely not."  
  
  
  
"Oh good."  
  
  
  
"I'm just so tired, of all this....we want to get it over with, once we're married we won't have to worry about any of this stuff anymore."  
  
  
  
"What about your mom?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
Lane grows quiet.  
  
  
  
"We're going to tell her together." Dave replies.  
  
  
  
"Look, I've spent my whole life living by her rules.....I can't go on like that anymore, I haven't lived for myself and I need to." Lane replies.  
  
  
  
"Well you know we're here for you, for both of you." Jess interjects.  
  
  
  
Dave nods.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Jess." Lane says giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Lane says pulling out of the hug, "I'm ready, let's go tell everyone." Lane says turning to Dave.  
  
  
  
"Bye Guys." Dave says waving to Jess and Rory.  
  
  
  
"Good luck." Rory says as the retreat to the living room.  
  
  
  
Jess turns to Rory, "So Lane's getting married."  
  
  
  
"Yeah....it's weird how we all have stuff going on."  
  
"Yep, we're all grown up."  
  
  
  
"I'll say.....You and Lane are even on a hugging basis, I didn't even think she'd come to our wedding when we got married."  
  
  
  
"Come no now, we've worked out our differences..way before we got married."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I just keeping thinking about all the fights you two used to have."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah......I kind of miss those." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The living room.  
  
Lane approaches Henry who standing off to the corner by himself; Dave stays behind.  
  
  
  
"Hi." She says.  
  
  
  
He smiles, "Hey."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about before, running off."  
  
"It's ok, Lane."  
  
  
  
"No, you know I shouldn't have agreed to meet my mom's "new friends" it always ends badly.....and if I had know you were "the doctor" I would have squashed this whole meet and greet before it happened."  
  
  
  
"Lane it's ok, we're both in the same position."  
  
  
  
"We are?"  
  
  
  
"You love your mother and want to make her happy, I want to do the same for my parents....I mean they're not as strict as your mom, but I know it'd make them happy if I settled down with a "nice Korean girl"" Henry says with a laugh.  
  
  
  
Lane nods.  
  
Henry looks over at Dave, "So you moved on?"  
  
  
  
"Long time ago."  
  
  
  
Henry nods, "Good, I'm glad you're finally doing what you want to do."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Lane replies, looking over at Dave, who eyes are fixated on her.  
  
"Hey Henry,"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here." Lane says pulling Henry towards Dave  
  
  
  
"Hey." Dave says with a smile.  
  
  
  
Henry nods in acknowledgement.  
  
  
  
Henry Cho, I'd like you to me Dave Rygawlski, my fiancée."  
  
  
  
Dave beams down at Lane.  
  
  
  
"Wow congratulations." Henry smiles faintly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're what?!" Mrs. Kim's harsh voice cuts the air like a knife.  
  
  
  
Lane's eyes get wide, Dave moves closer to Lane, taking her hand in his.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim is bearing down on Lane, causing her to pull back.  
  
Dave squeezes her hand reassuringly, giving her the courage to stand up straight.  
  
  
  
" Dave and I are getting married, Mama."  
  
  
  
"No you're not." Her mother replies sternly.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes we are, I love Dave and he loves me.....we're getting married."  
  
  
  
"He can not support you, he will not take care of you."  
  
  
  
"That's not true." Dave says with emphasis.  
  
Mrs. Kim turns her attention to Dave, "Get out of my house, you're no good for my daughter."  
  
  
  
"Yes he is Mama, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is nothing, he will only use you."  
  
  
  
Dave lets go of Lane's hand, " You don't even know me." He sneers.  
  
  
  
"Dave..." Lane breathes, grabbing his arm.  
  
  
  
"Dave looks down at Lane and then back up at her mother, "I've tried everything to get you to like me, I've attended church services sung hymns I've even eaten your cooking on numerous occasions.....I've made an effort to get to know you and follow your rules as closely and honestly as I could, but it's obviously not enough for you. I'm sorry that you have a problem with me marrying your daughter, but it's not your decision to make.....you can't just pick some one for your daughter to love. That's not how it works. I honestly have no idea why Lane loves me, it's a mystery to me, but she does and I love her and together we have a chance at a great life, maybe not a prosperous one, but I know we'll be damn happy because we have love and as stupid or unrealistic as it may sound, we can build on that."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim takes a step back, not taking her eyes off of Dave, "Get out of my house."  
  
  
  
"Fine." Dave says meeting her stern gaze. Dave looks down at Lane, leans in and kisses her gently before turning on his heels towards the door.  
  
  
  
Lane looks from Dave to her mother and then follows Dave to the door.  
  
"Lane! Don't walk out of this house!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lane turns to look at her mother, she shakes her head, "I love him, Mama. If you can't see Dave for the man he is, the man who's helped me keep my sanity these last 7 years; then you, you have no regard for your own daughter and as far as I'm concerned as long as Dave is not welcome here neither am I because Dave is a part of me, a part that I'm not letting go of...ever. Good bye, mom." Lane says dignifiedly.  
  
  
  
Dave smiles at Lane, tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Lane grabs hold of Dave's arm and hurry's out the door.  
  
  
  
*Outside:  
  
"You stood up for me." Dave says with amazement.  
  
  
  
"Well, I couldn't let her say all those things about you...they weren't true, you're the stable one in this relationship." Lane grins at him.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry it had to happen like that."  
  
  
  
"I'm not." Lane says honestly.  
  
  
  
Dave leans in and kisses her passionately.  
  
  
  
"What now?" Lane asks.  
  
  
  
"I could call my parents, we could spend Christmas with them....or we could go home early, you know if being here's going to upset you."  
  
  
  
"No, let's stay, it's tradition every year I go over Rory's after lunch and we listen to all her new cds and watch Christmas specials."  
  
"Ok, I'll call my mom."  
  
  
  
*After Lane and Dave's exit, the party at the Kim's thinned out very quickly.  
  
*Gilmore House:  
  
  
  
"Yes! Finally I was there for the good stuff."  
  
  
  
"Somehow I feel its wrong to gloat about that." Jess says flatly.  
  
  
  
"Hm....I guess you're right, do you think Lane's ok."  
  
  
  
"She's fine." Luke says entering the house with two bags of groceries.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
  
  
"I saw her and Dave cozying up on their way towards peach drive."  
  
  
  
"Haha Luke said cozying." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Ok, no cake for you." Luke says waving one of the grocery bags at her.  
  
"Mean!" Lorelai says following Luke into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"They're probably on their way to Dave's parents, they live 3 blocks down form peach."  
  
  
  
"Want to call her?" Jess asks.  
  
"No.....I'm sure we'll hear from her tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"You know that party wasn't all bad." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
"Were we at the same party?" Jess raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
"Well reminiscing was fun...." Rory trails off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"Yeah....and I don't it made me kind of wish we were back in Maryland again."  
  
  
  
"Did it?"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh." Rory smiles meekly.  
  
  
  
"Come on." Jess says taking Rory's hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Let's go for a walk...."  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"The diner."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Come on Ror, we have to be fair...they left last time....its our turn."  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Rory says with a giggle.  
  
  
  
"Here." Jess says handing Rory her coat.  
  
*2 minutes later: The front door slams closed.  
  
  
  
Lorelai enters the empty living room, "Hmmm..." She approaches the window, looking out she sees Jess and Rory walking hand and hand towards the diner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke, enters the living room, his baseball cap is mia, his hair is disheveled, obviously marked from Lorelai's fingers.  
  
Quietly, he wraps himself around Lorelai. Lorelai turns to look at him,  
  
"The kids left?"  
  
"Imagine that." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"About time." Luke replies, kissing Lorelai's neck.  
  
  
  
"Think they remembered to take the key?"  
  
  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
  
  
"Too bad..." Lorelai replies locking the door  
  
Luke grins, leading Lorelai towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
A/n Ok R&R, I need some ideas and feed back. 


	11. Pennies for Thoughts

*Fast Forward To Christmas Eve-11pm.  
  
*Gilmore House---Lorelai Luke Rory and Jess have opted to leave Babette's party early to spend some "quality time" together.  
  
*Living room:  
  
"Ok! Time for presents!" Lorelai announces happily, slightly buzzed on eggnog.  
  
Luke takes hold of her arm before she has the chance to fall.  
  
Rory laughs, "Everyone gets one present tonight....and the rest tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"We've been doing this for 6 years now, I think we all know how it works." Jess says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Ok..sorry, Mr. grinch." Rory replies, making a face at Jess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulls away from Luke and heads for the tree. Examining the presents underneath she gingerly picks up a thin green package and hands it to Jess, then she takes a silver bowed present and tosses it to Luke, finally she picks up a tiny red box and gives it to Rory. Lorelai takes a seat next to Luke, who places a long gold package on her lap.  
  
"What's this?" She asks grinning.  
  
"Just open it."  
  
"Ok!" Lorelai replies before ripping the paper off. Lorelai opens the box and looks expectantly down at its contents. Suddenly she makes a small noise, giving Luke a confused look before she manages to plaster on a smile, "A hat....and gloves....just what I wanted."  
  
"Oh, well if you don't like them I have the receipt." Luke says quietly, "I just figured you'd need them, you know it gets very cold on the ice."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Honestly, do you not open cards anymore?" Luke replies rustling the wrapping paper at Lorelai's feet, a moment later holding up a small white envelope.  
  
Lorelai grabs it and opens it, she watches as 2 small pieces of paper fall to the ground. Lorelai picks them up. "Train tickets?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I know you're always talking about heading down to the city to skate and I was planning on taking a few days off from the diner anyway...."  
  
  
  
"You mean we're going to Rockefeller center?!" Lorelai exclaims wrapping her arms around Luke.  
  
Luke attempts to hide his enjoyment but fails.  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulls away, "Oh! But you can't use your vacation for that....I bought you two tickets to the baseball hall of fame!"  
  
  
  
Luke shakes his present, "Thanks for telling me." He says unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Sorry.....it's jus, I feel ba-" Lorelai is cut of by a kiss from Luke.  
  
  
  
"We can do both."  
  
Lorelai grins kissing Luke again.  
  
"I thought you were anti-sports?" Luke says raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were against and I quote, "Freaks going around in circles just asking for head wounds?"  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai grin at each other.  
  
  
  
"Ok you two your turn!" Lorelai says excitedly turning to Jess and Rory.  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh.." Jess says looking his present over.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead Jess." Rory smiles at him.  
  
Jess opens his present carefully, revealing a fly swatter.  
  
  
  
"Um...thank you."  
  
  
  
"That's for keeping all the 12 year olds away from your hinnie." Lorelai grins as Jess roles his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I think it's your turn, Jess says tapping Rory's knee.  
  
  
  
Rory, like her mother tears furiously at the paper. Flinging the box open her smile fades away.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Jess asks.  
  
Rory holds up a small tree ornament...a teddy bear with a protruding stomach with the words baby on board written across it.  
  
  
  
"I saw it at the mall the other day and thought of you." Lorelai grins again.  
  
  
  
Rory plasters on a smile, "Thanks mom!"  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's hang it on the tree!"  
  
  
  
Lorelai stands up leading Rory over to the tree.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
Luke stands up and stretches, "I'm beat."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we should all head up, other wise Santa may never come." Lorelai says in a small child-like voice.  
  
Jess laughs, Rory smiles shyly.  
  
  
  
"Ok kids see you in the morning." Lorelai says happily bouncing up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Luke barks.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm making my exit known." Lorelai says is an smug voice.  
  
Luke rolls his eyes following her into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Jess yawns, "You coming?"  
  
  
  
"Huh, oh yeah I just want to, uh pee first." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, see you in a few." Jess says, approaching th steps.  
  
  
  
Rory walks to the bathroom and stands in the doorway waiting for Jess to disappear into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
*1 hour later  
  
All the lights are off downstairs except for the ones on the Christmas tree. Rory is sitting Indian style in front of it fingering the ornament Lorelai bought her.  
  
  
  
The door to Rory's bedroom creaks open, Rory doesn't stir.  
  
Jess attempts to make his way down the stairs quietly, but fails stumbling near the bottom.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him, but says nothing.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess whispers.  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" He asks tilting his head sideways.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just sitting here....enjoying the tree."  
  
"Uh huh." Jess says, clearly not believing her. "It's that bear isn't it, I knew it freaked you out."  
  
  
  
Rory looks back at him sadly.  
  
  
  
"Your mom just meant it to be cute." Jess says sitting down next to Rory, draping his arm over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Rory nods solemnly.  
  
  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I got something way cooler."  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at him before turning back to the tree.  
  
"I'm going to start to look like that soon." She states.  
  
  
  
"Really? You're going to grow fur and sport a snout?"  
  
  
  
"No." Rory laughs a little. "You know what I mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do." Jess replies rubbing her back in a comforting way.  
  
"I'm already having trouble getting into some of my clothes."  
  
  
  
Jess looks Rory over "Oh come on, these pants you are wearing are hanging off you, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
  
  
"These are your pajama pants." Rory replies flatly.  
  
  
  
"Oh.." Jess trails off.  
  
  
  
"And its not just that.....this past week has been a nightmare, I've been crying at the drop of a hat.....I'm happy one minute the next I'm a puddle on the floor."  
  
  
  
"Nobody even noticed."  
  
  
  
"It's just going to get worse." Rory replies, crossing her arms. "Pretty soon I'll look like the girl from willy wonka....except for the being blue part."  
  
  
  
"Rory you're beautiful and you're going stay that way extended tummy or not." Jess replies sweetly.  
  
  
  
Rory leans back, "Thanks Jess."  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"Always knowing what to say."  
  
  
  
"Some on now, you know that's not true."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, but you know what I mean, you're being so calm about this which calms me down, which is very important considering that I've been majorly wigging lately."  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand, pulling her up, "Hey, don't forget we're in this together."  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess neck kissing him softly on the lips, "Love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you, now do you think we could go to sleep.....I'm exhausted, being supportive is hard work."  
  
  
  
Rory smacks him tenderly.  
  
"Hey!" Jess moans playfully making Rory giggle.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, you heard mom Santa won't come if we're awake." Rory says imitating her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Christmas morning: 8am  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting on the couch opening presents, Jess and Luke are on the floor, Duke has curled up in the discarded wrapping paper.  
  
  
  
"Oh wow Luke, I can't believe you did this." Rory says holding up over a dozen dvds.  
  
"Don't mention it." Luke smiles.  
  
  
  
"Look Jess, now we have our own copy of willy wonka...oh and look Titanic!"  
  
  
  
Jess gives Luke a stern glance.  
  
  
  
"Hey if I have to have that satanic movie in my house so do you."  
  
  
  
"See if you ever get another Christmas present." Jess mumbles.  
  
  
  
"Well that's the last of it, I guess it's time to clean up." Lorelai pouts.  
  
  
  
Rory nods her head at Jess.  
  
  
  
"Uh, not yet." Jess says holding his hand up to Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"What? There are no more presents under the tree." Lorelai whines.  
  
"Well there's one more." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Is it for me?!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually it's for Luke." Jess says strangely.  
  
  
  
"For me?"  
  
  
  
"What does he need another present for, I bought him a new toaster...that way he doesn't have to go all the way down to the diner to make me pop tarts anymore."  
  
  
  
Jess walks over to coat rack and pulls a small package out of his coat pocket, "Here Luke."  
  
  
  
Luke takes the gift, and opens it revealing a baby names book, "What's this for."  
  
  
  
"Here." Rory say approaching Luke. She fingers through the book until she reaches a page that has a post it stuck in it. "Look."  
  
Luke explores the page, in the corner left it reads Dana. "I don't get it."  
  
"Read the damn post it." Jess says, fed up with his uncle's obliviousness  
  
  
  
Luke looks down at the tiny piece of paper that reads: insert Danes here, with an arrow point below the name Dana. There's a tiny asterisk next to Danes: *MN  
  
"What's MN?  
  
  
  
"Middle name." Rory replies, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"We want the baby's middle name to be Danes." Jess says quietly, looking his uncle square in the eyes.  
  
"Y-you don't have to do this."  
  
  
  
"We know, but it seems fitting."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Luke asks, trying to maintain his composure.  
  
  
  
Rory moves closer to Luke, "You were our first real supporter, nobody thought we'd make it this far....some people even planned on us breaking up." Rory says turning towards her mother.  
  
  
  
"Can you blame me?" Lorelai says, batting her eyelashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*That night: 1:30am  
  
Everyone has gone to sleep. Rory's snuck downstairs to get a glass of water.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Luke's gruff voice causes Rory to jump.  
  
  
  
"Luke!?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He says sheepishly through the darkness.  
  
  
  
"I was thirsty....what about you, what are you doing down here in the dark?"  
  
  
  
"Thinking."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok....." Rory says uncomfortably. Not knowing how to respond, she starts for the kitchen again.  
  
  
  
"Hey can I ask you something?" Luke says seriously.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to name this kid after me....I thought you' want to name it after your dad."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs under her breath, "Luke, I love my dad I really do......but you've done so much more for me, been there for me so many times, you've been more of a father to me than my dad ever has been......and forget about it, you're the only positive role model Jess ever had, without you there'd be no us."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to say anything....just smile." Rory replies turning towards the kitchen again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When was the last time you talked to him." Luke calls to her.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"You're dad I mean."  
  
  
  
"Oh, uh...." Rory trails off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know your mom hasn't spoken to him since---"  
  
  
  
"6 months, ok." Rory says sadly.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore," Rory replies walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Luke. "T-that woman, putting on a fake smile pretending to like me and then talking about what a screw up my mom is right to my face."  
  
  
  
"She's a jerk." Luke grumbles, putting a fatherly arm around Rory.  
  
  
  
"She thinks she has so it great, she delights in the fact that mom still not married and lives with the "diner guy." As if that's all you are. Yet, what she doesn't realize is that it doesn't matter that you and mom aren't married you're still together and you love each other....and all she can brag about is how "my mother" needs to get her act together because the novelty of a live in girlfriend wears off."  
  
  
  
"It's not worth getting angry over, she has no idea what she's talking about."  
  
  
  
"She doesn't even see what you and mom have, she must be blind.....she's been married for 6 years to man who doesn't truly love her and here she is gloating because mom doesn't have a ring on her finger." Rory continues.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's sherry though, not your Dad."  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head, "He stopped being my dad years ago right about the time he stopped sticking up for mom....he gave everything to that woman he didn't even think about how it would affect us. Luke he turned his back on us."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, pulling Rory into a tight embrace, "I don't think he did it willingly."  
  
  
  
Rory scoffs, "don't tell me you're sympathizing with him."  
  
Luke laughs, "I never said that, all I'm saying is having met Sherri on several occasion I could see his decision not being 100% his own."  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
  
  
"Let me ask you one more thing."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"Do you really want your kid going15 years without knowing their grandfather." Luke gives Rory a knowing look. "Do you want your kid having regrets later on because they never played catch with him, never knew him when he was younger?"  
  
  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
  
  
"Oh, God don't cry, please I'm not good with the crying."  
  
  
  
"H-he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
"I thought Jess said you called him."  
  
"Jess doesn't know I didn't."  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't want to do it over the phone and I didn't want to go by myself, not with her there."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you ask Jess to go with you?"  
  
  
  
"Luke, you know dad hates him....even now he rarely calls Jess by his name, and the last three times we visited he and jess ended up getting into arguments."  
  
  
  
"Oh right."  
  
  
  
"Luke what am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
"I think we should all pat "the Hayden's" a visit." Luke says warmly.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"We all want to be there for you, and that way I can run security between your mom and Sherri and Jess is a big boy he can handle himself, besides your dad's not going pull anything with Lorelai around."  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the darkness Rory smiles feeling Luke's love for his family radiating through the room.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
"Well I'll let you get back to thinking...I'm just going to get my water."  
  
  
  
"Actually I think I'm done here." Luke says, walking towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, goodnight."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Rory, and hey let me talk to your mom....you just worry about Jess, we'll go on Friday....with or without them."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Ok Sorry for you people who like Chris, but in my opinion I feel that over the years he will turn into a jerk due to an unhappy home life, and I figure that he sees himself in jess and therefore projects all his hatred for himself onto jess. Please r&r. 


	12. Show Down

"You want me to what?!" Lorelai screams in Luke's face.  
  
  
  
"It'll only be for like an hour." Luke barks.  
  
  
  
"No, an hour's to long....I can't do it....I won't....you can't make me!!" Lorelai replies storming out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Luke grabs her by the arm, "I know seeing Chris is not on your top list of ways to kill a Friday, but come on do you really want Rory to go alone?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes soften, "Luke I'm sorry, I just can't. It's too hard."  
  
Luke nods solemnly.  
  
  
  
"But she won't be going alone Jess will go with her."  
  
  
  
Luke rolls his eyes, "I'm not too sure about that...."  
  
  
  
"What?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
Luke begins to speak but is cut off by Jess entering the kitchen, Rory quick on his heels.  
  
  
  
"Come on Jess, we'll drive up it'll be ten minutes top."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you lied to me." Jess says flatly leaning against the counter, his back turned to Rory.  
  
Rory takes a step back and sighs; looking at her mother's abashed expression Rory becomes annoyed, "So you're not coming either?"  
  
  
  
"Sweets I'm sor-"  
  
"No, don't worry about it." Rory replies tears emanating in her eyes. "I'll just go alone." Rory says trembling, turning to leave.  
  
Jess is gripping the counter now, his muscles tightening.  
  
  
  
Rory turns around again, "I love you two I really do....you're allowed to be moody and not talk to me for hours at a time and yet you throw a fit over this? And you!" Rory says turning to her mother, "I guess all that 'I'll be right behind you no matter what' stuff was all crap."  
  
Jess and Lorelai remain silent as Luke looks on uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Some support system." Rory replies before walking out.  
  
Jess groans in fustration.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Luke calls after her.  
  
  
  
Rory's at the front door now, "Luke thanks a lot, I really appreciate what you tried to do..." Rory shakes her head in disgust, "They're just too old to be acting like this, you know."  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
"I-I need some air." Rory replies before opening the door and leaving.  
  
  
  
Luke watches her stagger down the driveway, mumbling to herself.  
  
  
  
*The kitchen.  
  
Luke reenters, his face is expressionless, his eyes cold.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe the two of you, you're ridiculous."  
  
"Luke..."  
  
  
  
"Don't." Luke says holding is hand up to stop Lorelai from approaching him. "I can't believe the two of you are actually still standing here."  
  
"Luke what am I supposed to do, you know what they're like they're going to gang up on me." Lorelai whines. "And then Sherri will parade "princess sha sha" around throwing it in my face."  
  
  
  
Luke groans, "Don't you get it, this is not about you....or you!" Luke says turning to Jess.  
  
"This is about Rory, you know Rory.....your daughter, the love of your life, Rory who never asks for anything, didn't it say anything to you that she was practically begging at your feet for you to go with her?"  
  
  
  
Jess' severe gaze, softens as Luke's words take effect.  
  
"This is Rory, Rory who loves everybody....everybody including her father. Do you to even realize what she's given up for you. You know no matter what that guy did to her in past Rory always forgave him, always worked things out with him, yet here it is 6 months since she talked to him.....that's not Rory."  
  
  
  
"Luke, we did not force Rory to stop communicating with Chris."  
  
  
  
"You made it pretty damn hard for her to. You know Rory stopped visiting Chris because she couldn't take Sherri insulting you.....and she stopped talking to him because she couldn't take Chris' feelings towards you. She knew how it made you feel her spending time with them, Lorelai that's why it stopped, and Jess she knew how you got when you were around Chris, that's why she stopped going up there....God you two make me sick, you can't get over something that happened 8 years ago and you're taking it out on Rory, and you," Luke scoffs, "You're upset that she didn't tell you the truth, Damnit what do you want from her, she's cut off all communication with her father for you, and you're mad because she didn't have the strength to tell him that she was pregnant over the phone after not speaking with him for 6 months."  
  
Luke sends them a brutal look before walking out the back door.  
  
  
  
Silence fills the kitchen. Lorelai shift from foot to foot as jess remains motionless his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"We're assholes." Jess mumbles.  
  
"We're scum."  
  
  
  
"Lower than scum."  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going up to Boston."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...." Lorelai says sadly.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're not going to go."  
  
  
  
"I-I just don't trust myself, that woman turns me into, into somebody else."  
  
"Come on you'll have Luke with you, she'll won't saying anything while Luke's there."  
  
  
  
"But she'll be thinking it." Lorelai says gritting her teeth.  
  
  
  
"Who cares, she's, she's an idiot to think she compares to you.....so she has Chris." Jess says his voice changing as he says the name, "He doesn't love her, not like Luke loves you."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles faintly, "That's true isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Look we both screwed up majorly....in two departments, I think we better track them down before they disown us, if they haven't already."  
  
  
  
"Right." Lorelai replies turning to the back door.  
  
  
  
Jess walks towards the living room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"You know, all that stuff Chris's said about you, he was wrong, I was wrong too....you make Rory happy."  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
  
  
"Well most of the time, she lights up when you're around and nothing Chris has said or will say is going to change that."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, sending Lorelai a smile.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
  
  
Jess is walking towards the bridge when he spots Rory, who left without her coat shivering in the Gazebo.  
  
'God' Jess thinks to himself, 'She must be pissed...she didn't go to 'our' place.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory spots Jess staring at her, but doesn't move.  
  
  
  
"Rory." Jess says breathlessly.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up, her face is pale, or eyes red from crying.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am."  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
  
  
"I'm asshole, I don't know what else to say....I shouldn't have let my issues with your Dad stop you from having a relationship with him, and I definitely should not have blown up over this, I'm so sorry Rory."  
  
  
  
"You know I love you right Jess?" Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
".....but I don't want to be like you, I don't want to go 10 years without talking to my parents, I want this 'kid'" Rory smiles at the use of Luke's sentiment. "I want them to know their grandfather."  
  
  
  
"I know, and you're right, they should know him....and their step- grandmother."  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Our children will never, ever refer to her as Grandma." Rory replies waving her hands around.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Ok."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Jess, I tried I really did I called their house like ten times I just couldn't tell him, not like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right." Jess replies climbing the steps of the gazebo.  
  
  
  
"And I didn't want to drag you into it, I didn't want another fight between you and my dad......but I should have told you the truth."  
  
Jess looks down at his feet and then back at Rory, taking her hand in his he says. "Forget about it, you had a reason not to tell me.....I mean look at this morning."  
  
  
  
"I just don't know how they fit into my life anymore." Rory replies, letting her head fall back.  
  
Jess raises his hand, placing it behind her head.  
  
Rory moves in closer, "I try and I try to get him to be civil to you and it never fails every time I talk to him he asks me if I'm still with the punk."  
  
  
  
"Ror, he has his reasons to hate me, true they may not be verifiable but they're understandable."  
  
  
  
"I don't care." Rory replies kicking a nonexistent rock. "You're not him."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, looking down at Rory, "I never will be either."  
  
  
  
"I know....that's why I get so upset when you act like you did today, you're nothing like him, nothing he says about you is true you should be the bigger person and let it go. When you get riled up, he knows he's got you...that's what he wants he wants you to get mad and hit him, then it'd prove his point."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "I'm sorry......I'll try harder next time."  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at Jess, "Yeah? When will that be?"  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"If you still want to go."  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Good." Rory replies, her teeth chattering.  
  
  
  
Jess struggles to get his jacket off, "Here."  
  
  
  
Rory beams at him, taking the jacket and pulling herself into it.  
  
  
  
"Come on let's go in." Jess says standing up.  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
*Elsewhere: Gilmore Home  
  
Lorelai found Luke at the diner and dragged his butt home, after much groveling and apologizing.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think that's going to make Rory forgive you?" Luke says with amusement.  
  
  
  
"Of course, she's been deprived for weeks....and seemingly will be for many more this is the closes thing to the real stuff." Lorelai replies waving a half-gallon of Friendly's coffee ice cream in front of Luke. "Besides there's a very drippy apology to go with it."  
  
  
  
Luke laughs.  
  
  
  
Lorelai's expression turns seriously, "Do you think she's ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah....I'm sure Jess worked his magic.....he always does."  
  
  
  
"Just like some other people we know." Lorelai replies winking at Luke.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." He barks back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles as the front door opens. Lorelai runs towards the living room.  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory replies running towards her mothers arms.  
  
The two women embrace.  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry babe, of course I'll go with you tomorrow...we'll all go."  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
"And on our way back we can go to Quincy Market and get the candy vegetables..I'll show Luke I can eat healthy."  
  
  
  
"That won't work......again." Luke replies sheepishly.  
  
  
  
Rory and Lorelai giggle.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey sweets! Come get you're "you're mother's an insensitive jerk" make up present"  
  
  
  
"The best kind of present!" Rory replies with a grin.  
  
"It's in the freezer."  
  
  
  
Rory makes a mad dash for the freezer, swinging the door open carelessly. "Oh my God!"  
  
"I figured if you couldn't have the hard stuff....."  
  
  
  
"It's great, thanks mom!" Rory replies wrapping her arms around the box of ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Ok, gentlemen lets go." Lorelai replies hooking arms with both Luke and Jess.  
  
  
  
"What?" Jess asks.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
"A girl needs her privacy when she's been deprived for more than 24 hours." Lorelai replies with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke and Jess give Lorelai bewildered looks.  
  
  
  
"Have fun sweets"  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom!" Rory replies, dunking her spoon into the carton. "Oh God...mmmm this is good."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Friday morning 10am  
  
"Everyone ready?" Luke asks holding the front door open.  
  
  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be" Jess says unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Watch that face." Luke says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Jess plasters on a smile.  
  
  
  
Rory slips her arm through his, "Ready."  
  
  
  
"Hat." Jess says handing her coat and hat.  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Overprotective."  
  
  
  
"Hey, you were outside for like an hour with no jacket on yesterday."  
  
  
  
"Jess is a mush," Lorelai sings, pulling on her coat.  
  
  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Jess replies, "Let's get this over with."  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: In the car  
  
"So what'd you tell your dad on the phone?"  
  
  
  
"That we had the weekend free so we figured we'd drive up."  
  
  
  
"Does he know your mom's coming?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Of course not, it wouldn't be half the fun if Sherri was caught unprepared." Rory smirks at Jess.  
  
  
  
Stop that." He replies.  
  
  
  
"It intimidates you, doesn't it?"  
  
  
  
Jess leans in and kisses her softly.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls back, "See, you didn't have an answer intimidated."  
  
  
  
*Front seat  
  
"You ok?" Luke asks looking away from the road.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it won't be so bad, you'll be there."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles, "Good."  
  
  
  
*Chris's house.  
  
Luke pulls the car up to the driveway, where Georgia is seated on the stoop waiting for her "sister" to come.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" She shrieks.  
  
  
  
The 8 year old runs towards her half sister.  
  
  
  
"Gigi." Rory says with a genuine smile, despite the fact that she hated her mother; Georgia had grown up to be a pretty cool little girl.  
  
"Thank you for the video game!" Georgia exclaims referring to Rory's Christmas present to her.  
  
  
  
"George!" Jess says with a smirk.  
  
  
  
The girl loosens her grip on Rory and runs to Jess, who oddly enough has turned out to be the object of her first crush.  
  
  
  
"Jess!" She squeals.  
  
"Here" Jess says picking her up in his arms, handing her a small box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Some of my old cds"  
  
  
  
"Cool!" Georgia exclaims blushing slightly.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Chris exclaims from the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
Chris looks around, noticing Gigi in Jess arms. "Jess."  
  
  
  
"Sir." Jess replied, not out of respect merely to piss Chris off.  
  
"Christopher." Lorelai says finally.  
  
  
  
Chris's eyes go wide, "Lor."  
  
  
  
"Chris are you just going to stand out there all day, it's freezing invite Rory---- ." Sherri calls approaching the front door. "Oh, you brought the whole gang." Sherri states uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"That's not a problem is it?" Rory replies coldly.  
  
  
  
"Of course not, the more the merrier." Sherri replies oddly. "Why don't you all come in it's freezing out here."  
  
  
  
Everyone files in behind Sherri.  
  
  
  
"Hey George, ever heard of Metallica?" Jess asks gigi.  
  
  
  
"No.." The little girls says.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later *Everyone is seated around the living room coffee table.  
  
Sherri enters with a pot of coffee.  
  
  
  
"Coffee anyone.....well besides Rory and Lorelai I know you two will be having a pot a piece.  
  
  
  
Rory grimaces.  
  
  
  
"Actually, thanks to Luke," Lorelai cuts in patting Luke's knee, "We've cut back...one cup in the morning one before bed." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well good for you." Sherri replies. "Gigi, come on why don't you go sit by daddy leave Jess alone."  
  
  
  
"It's fine." Jess says honestly.  
  
  
  
"Oh alright then."  
  
  
  
"So, Rory we saw your piece on tv the other night." Chris beams.  
  
  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
  
  
"You were amazing...you made tax raises sound interesting."  
  
  
  
"That's right, you're dad watched the whole report, Gi and I weren't allowed to speak for the duration."  
  
  
  
"It was only a 3 minute piece." Rory replies.  
  
"Still it was great, I'm so proud of you baby."  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
"So Luke, still working at the diner?" Sherri asks with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Luke nods.  
  
  
  
"Well, see Luke doesn't work at the diner....he owns the diner." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"And he runs it, he practically feeds the whole town." Rory interjects.  
  
"Well good for you." Sherri remarks.  
  
*Hour later: Lorelai is in the kitchen with Sherri, who insisted Lorelai help with lunch. Georgia has taken Jess to see her room. Luke, Rory and Chris are in the living room.  
  
  
  
*Kitchen:  
  
"Thanks for your help Lorelai."  
  
"Not a problem." Lorelai replies through her teeth.  
  
  
  
"So how are things with you, still no ring I see."  
  
  
  
"Well you know, Luke and I are taking our time...we'll tie the know someday, when we're both ready, I mean I'd hate to just get married for the hell of it.....or because I was pregnant." Lorelai mumbles the last part.  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"oh nothing, to be honest I'm a little hoarse today, got a bit of a cold, must have caught it from Rory."  
  
  
  
"Oh well then please take a step back."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Well you know, it's not really good for me to get sick."  
  
"Wh-" Lorelai cuts herself off as Sherri turns to face her. Lorelai's face drops open as she notices the small bulge in Sherri's stomach. "Oh my God, oh yeah right, you know maybe I should go into the living room, germs and all you know." Lorelai replies backing out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Luke looks back as Lorelai stumbles into the living room, her face stripped of all it's color.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"I-I forgot something in the car I'll be right back." Lorelai replies rushing to the front door.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Luke a concerned look.  
  
  
  
"Probably forgot, her purse, I'll go help her..." Luke says heading for the door.  
  
  
  
Chris watches him leave, "So your mom's happy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she really is. Luke is good for her." Rory replies quietly.  
  
  
  
Chris nods, "I'm glad you came up."  
  
  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
"So, uh you and jess seem pretty...together."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep, three years in February."  
  
  
  
"Right, the 14th"  
  
  
  
"You remembered."  
  
  
  
"You don't forget your daughters wedding."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
*Outside:  
  
  
  
"Lorelai what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"He never stops." Lorelai replies on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
Luke groans, walking towards her, "What's he do now?"  
  
  
  
"He, she she's pregnant."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You know this whole settling down thing I was sure it was a sham, but this, it wasn't a mistake this time, I know it."  
  
  
  
Luke pulls her into his arms, "Come here."  
  
*Living room:  
  
Jess returns, holding Georgia's hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey there kiddo." Chris smiles at his youngest daughter. "Lunch'll be ready soon go wash up."  
  
  
  
Georgia looks up at Jess who gives her a nod, and then slowly makes her way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Lunch!" Sherri calls happily.  
  
  
  
Rory and Chris stand up, Jess walks over, putting his arm around Rory's waste, "Where are the two love birds?" He asks, attempting to mess with Chris.  
  
  
  
He succeeds.  
  
  
  
"They went outside to look for her purse." Rory whispers.  
  
  
  
*Lunch begins, 2 minutes later Luke Lorelai reappear.  
  
  
  
Rory gives her mother a sideward glance, but Lorelai remains silent.  
  
  
  
Sherri stands up, "I'd like to make a quick toast, to today, and having everyone here together."  
  
Lorelai glares murderously at Sherri.  
  
Lorelai takes a deep breath and stands up, "May I?"  
  
"Please." Sherri grins falsely.  
  
  
  
"To Chris and Sherri....and Georgia, for having us here.....Congratulations on the new arrival."  
  
  
  
Sherri grins rubbing her stomach.  
  
  
  
Jess and Rory's mouths fall open simultaneously.  
  
"Y-you're pregnant?" Jess asks, flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Almost 3 months." Sherri beams.  
  
  
  
Rory's face goes white, she grips Jess arm, "I'm going to be sick." She says as she runs room the table.  
  
"Rory!" Chris calls after her.  
  
Jess holds his hand up to Chris to stop him from stepping forward. Jess sends Lorelai a sympathetic glance and then exits the kitchen after Rory.  
  
  
  
"I see what you mean Lorelai, it's a good thing Rory kept her distance....she's obviously not over her "bug" yet."  
  
  
  
This time Luke sends Sherri the death stare.  
  
  
  
*The bathroom:  
  
Jess knocks on the door, "It's me." He says hoarsely.  
  
  
  
The sound of the door unlocking is heard and Rory pushes the door open slightly.  
  
  
  
Jess slips in.  
  
Rory looks at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
"That's it isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Ror-"  
  
  
  
"He's given us up, this family is real now, this wasn't a mistake."  
  
  
  
"He'll never have what any of us have, Rory feel sorry for him, not for you or your mom. He wishes he could have what you have."  
  
  
  
"She made mom cry."  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"I hate when she does that, I think she does it out of spite."  
  
  
  
"Maybe, but you can't let her get the best of you......you still have to tell your dad, once you do we can leave."  
  
  
  
"Promise?"  
  
  
  
"I think we'll all agree to that." Jess smirks. Placing his arm over Rory, "Come on let's get this over with."  
  
*2 minutes later: Jess and Rory return to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Sorry..." Rory trails off, sitting down next to Chris.  
  
  
  
Chris puts his hand over Rory's, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
"Fine." Rory smiles sheepishly.  
  
Jess squeezes her other hand under the table.  
  
"I'm sorry it was such a shock and everything, we've just been so busy we've hardy had time to make any calls." Sherri says with a smile.  
  
Chris gives her an odd look; "I didn't want to tell you over the phone." He states.  
  
  
  
"I understand." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"So Rory, you're going to have another little sister."  
  
  
  
"Just what I need." Rory mumbles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh so you already know what it's going to be." Lorelai chimes in.  
  
"Yep, we found out last week....we're thinking of naming her Savannah, get it Savannah Georgia." Sherri giggles.  
  
  
  
Jess cringes at her shrill laugh.  
  
"Yeah, so the due date is June 21st, we'll probably due the baby shower sometime in February....you should come. It'll be so exciting, oh and you have to come in June and stay the week.I'd love you two to be here when little vannah is born, just like you were with Gigi." Sherri continues.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think we may actually be busy.." Lorelai starts.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai be serious, this is the miracle of life we're talking about here, you have to be there; I mean lets be honest you've been living vicariously through me for years and I'm ok with that, I encourage you to come really."  
  
  
  
"Sher-" Chris says.  
  
  
  
"Christopher, I think it's a polite gesture, don't you Lorelai."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sputters.  
  
  
  
"Well we all know how much Lorelai's loved being involved in all of your er special moments," Luke interjects", "and I'm sure Lorelai is very moved by your offer, but I don't really think I'd say she was living vicariously through you.."  
  
  
  
"That's right! If I'm living vicariously through anyone its Rory, at least she has the decency to include me in her life without mentioning how unfulfilling mine is...which it's not!" Lorelai screams.  
  
Sherri's eyes go wide as Lorelai stands up.  
  
  
  
"Mom,"  
  
  
  
"My life is just as good as yours."  
  
  
  
"I never said it wasn't"  
  
  
  
"You're right you never did, you've told everybody but me that my life is crap, you say you want us to be a part of yours and and Chris but that's bologna."  
  
  
  
"Gigi, I think you should finish your lunch in your room."  
  
  
  
"Y-you stand here all polite and nice and then the second we're out of ear shot you cut us all down, I'm no good because I'm not married, Luke is just a guy who works in a diner, not like Chris who, oh what do you do again? Insurance? And worst of all is how you treat Rory."  
  
  
  
"What?" Sherri shrieks, "I love Rory, as if she were my own daughter."  
  
  
  
Jess makes a sound.  
  
  
  
"Care to join in, Rebel with out a cause?" Lorelai turns to Jess.  
  
  
  
"Tag me." Jess says hollowly.  
  
Lorelai slaps Jess' hand and then takes a seat.  
  
  
  
"You think I'm dirt, and you never let Rory forget that....if you loved her, you'd support every decision she makes, but you don't you , you nag her all the time about me you bad mouth her mother right in front of her you dismiss Luke, Luke who has been more of a father to Rory than her own father, you love Rory so much that you play games with her, Rory is the kindest most amazing person probably any of us will ever meet in our lifetimes and you treat her like crap."  
  
  
  
"Well I....."  
  
  
  
Tears roll down Rory's cheeks, Jess sits down again, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Don't be this was a mistake, I should have just done it over the phone....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Done what?" Chris asks with concern.  
  
  
  
"I've been waiting all afternoon for the perfect way to tell you this, but I guess there is no perfect way."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying Rory?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I'm....you're going to be a grandfather."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"In august."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
  
  
"Can we go now?" Rory asks turning to jess.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess says taking Rory's hand as they exit.  
  
  
  
"Bye Georgia!" Rory calls.  
  
  
  
"Bye George!" Jess adds.  
  
Luke and Lorelai follow them out.  
  
"Wait, Rory." Chris says.  
  
Rory turns around.  
  
"All I can say is I'm sorry."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me I can still be a part of this."  
  
  
  
"I don't know..." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
"Rory this baby's going to need a grandfather." Chris states.  
  
"You're right..." Rory smiles looking at Luke, "And he'll have one, in Luke."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles at Rory.  
  
  
  
"I know I've screwed everything up, I don't want to lose you Rory."  
  
  
  
"You're going have to work really hard to fix this, and I know that once I walk out this door I'm going need a break from all this.....I'm tired of being put in the middle of this, if you want me to be a part of your life you're going to have to except the people who are in mine, so if you can't do that don't bother." Rory replies turning back towards the door."  
  
  
  
"I'll try."  
  
  
  
Rory hugs her father, "Goodbye Dad."  
  
With out another word Rory, Jess Lorelai and Luke leave.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
  
  
"Hey babe," Chris says putting an arm around his daughter.  
  
  
  
"Rory went home?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
  
  
"When's she coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll call her next week.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Bad ending abrupt I know but seriously I've been sitting her for two hours writing this and I'm tired-for clarification the last bit of dialogue is saying that Chris is going to make a point to work on his relationship w/ Rory---figure it will make for some interesting stuff once he tries to bond with jess. Hehe. R&R please. 


	13. Car rides, wedding bells and late night ...

[pic]*The car ride home:  
  
*Luke, being the only physiologically functional one in the group has opted to drive. Jess is next to him staring out the window. Lorelai and Rory are curled up in the backseat, exhausted both mentally and physically they both fell asleep 10 minutes into the car ride.  
  
Luke periodically takes his eyes of the road to look at Jess.  
  
"What?" Jess says shortly, careful to not raise his voice.  
  
"You ok." Luke says simply, without the usual hostility.  
  
Jess turns away from the window, "Yeah, I'm fine...I just think I made an ass out of myself, yet again."  
  
  
  
"It's hard not to make an ass out of yourself when you're around the king of asses." Luke replies, referring to Chris. With everything that had happened between Lorelai and Chris, Luke had never liked Chris.  
  
Jess runs his fingers through his hair, "How can you be so......quiet when he's around, when she's around. I just see her treat them like that and it drives me crazy." Jess replies, shaking his head in frustration.  
  
  
  
"I know, and believe me I had to fight the urge to beat Chris bloody many times, and I swear if Sherri wasn't a woman I'd be hard pressed not to hit her, but I realized a long time ago its not worth it. This is always going to be a sore area for them," Luke replies glancing back at Lorelai and Rory, but there's nothing we can do except be there, the last thing they want is to give Sherri a reason to believe that she's better than them....and you blowing up all the time at Chris doesn't help your image any."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
  
  
"But, even if you didn't go berserk all the time, Chris would always think the worst of you, just like Sherri will always think the worst of Lorelai."  
  
  
  
Jess looks back at Rory, "God can you believe she has to put up with that...another sister. That's the last thing she wanted."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Luke mumbles.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's not true she always said she wanted another little sister or brother, she just wanted it to be yours and Lorelai's kid."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles, "So what'd you slip Georgia this time?" Luke asks, referring to the box of stuff Jess gave Gigi.  
  
"Nothing much this time, just some metallica cds, a few old band shirts."  
  
Luke laughs, "You're corrupting that kid right under their noses."  
  
  
  
"My quiet revenge, at least they'll lose some sleep over it."  
  
  
  
"Over what?" Lorelai yawns.  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Luke barks, "Go back to sleep."  
  
  
  
"But I need coffee."  
  
  
  
"Me too." Rory joins in, stretching.  
  
"No.....you can't have any. I'm not cleaning this car.........we still have like a half hour before our exit." Luke barks, causing Rory to pout.  
  
"But I didn't have any all day because of solidarity, and it's killing me." Lorelai whines.  
  
"Fine!" Luke groans turning in the direction of the Krispy Kreme conveniently located across the street. "You planned that didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Jess looks back at her, "Is that a road map in your hand?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, mind your own business." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Enough! We're here!"  
  
  
  
"We'll wait here." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Rory sendd him a deadly glance.  
  
  
  
"Bring back, something with chocolate and sprinkles on it...and a glazed for me." Jess says to Luke.  
  
  
  
Luke nods before being pulled in the direction of the store by Lorelai.  
  
Jess watches them enter before climbing into the back, "Please don't hate me, I just don't want you to be tempted, it'll just make you feel worse being around the stuff."  
  
  
  
"I know." Rory mumbles. "It's just so hard, this is easily the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Rory says desperately, unbuckling her seat belt.  
  
  
  
"Believe me I understand."  
  
  
  
"No you don't" Rory says agitatedly.  
  
  
  
"I gave up smoking didn't I? So I know."  
  
  
  
"That's different, I love drinking coffee."  
  
  
  
"I loved smoking."  
  
  
  
"Tell you what, I'll buy you cigarettes if you let me have a sip of coffee."  
  
  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, sitting back. "Does it ever get any easier?"  
  
"For me, yeah. I mean I have my days where I could kill for a smoke......like today. But it'll be easier for you because give it a few weeks and you'll be able to stomach it again."  
  
"Today was bad wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Bad's not the word." Jess replies with a scoff.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I thought things would be different."  
  
  
  
"You're an optimist."  
  
  
  
"I should have never dragged everybody along."  
  
  
  
Jess leans in and kisses Rory softly, "Don't do that to yourself, we went, it's over and now we're going home." Jess says sweetly.  
  
  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess' shoulder, "Thank you.....for sticking up for me."  
  
  
  
"Any time." Jess whispers, kissing Rory's cheek.  
  
Rory pulls away with a sigh, "There's going to be another one of them."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, pulling Rory onto his lap.  
  
"I mean, I love Georgia I really do its just.....I thought that would be the end, I thought it was our turn to have a family of our own."  
  
  
  
"Ror, it is. We're still having this baby." Jess replies, putting a hand on Rory's stomach.  
  
Rory shivers causing Jess to remove his hand, Rory looks up at him, taking his hand in hers and putting it back on her abdomen, Jess wraps his free arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
"...that's not what I meant." She says quietly.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know." Jess says kissing Rory's head. "You wanted it to be our moment, and now you'll have to share it, well not exactly share it but...."  
  
"I don't want her there when I, I..." Rory winces thinking back to her experience at Georgia's birth.  
  
  
  
Jess tightens his grip around Rory, "She won't be, I promise."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at Jess as he gently massages her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Rory replies closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"This is for real, isn't it?" Jess whispers in her ear.  
  
Rory nods sleepily.  
  
Jess pulls his set belt carefully over Rory, the click of it locking causing her to make a small noise. Jess sits back, his hand still on Rory's stomach. Contently he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
Outside:  
  
"I can't believe you made drink my entire extra large cup of coffee in 5 minutes, look at this, I think I burned my tongue!" Lorelai screeches  
  
  
  
"Come on, you know it would have upset Rory, do you really want that?"  
  
"No." Lorelai mumbles, looking at the car as they approach it, "But look, she wouldn't have even noticed she's sleeping!"  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "Get up front."  
  
  
  
"I demand you get me another cup of coffee." Lorelai says sternly.  
  
  
  
"What happened to the burned tongue?"  
  
  
  
"Did I say anything about that impairing my ability to drink coffee? No!!"  
  
  
  
"If you want more coffee go get it." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I will." Lorelai replies turning around."  
  
  
  
"...of course by the time you come back we'll have been gone for 10 minutes."  
  
  
  
Lorelai growls at Luke before walking back towards the car.  
  
"You're mean." She says, getting in the car.  
  
  
  
"Shh." Luke whispers.  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks back at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in the arms of her husband, "Aw  
  
look, aren't they cute."  
  
Luke shakes his head before starting the car.  
  
  
  
*Next day: 11am  
  
Luke and Jess are at the diner, Lorelai is watching pretty in pink while Rory talks on the phone with Lane.  
  
  
  
"...so any word from your mom?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Nope, and I don't expect any. We leave tomorrow morning so I doubt she'll overcome her distaste for non-Koreans in the next 20 hours."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"It's ok, really. So how did things go with your dad."  
  
  
  
"Horrible. I'm going to have a new little sister, 'Vannah' by June."  
  
"Man, that is weird."  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it, and to top it off mom and Jess totally gave Sherri hers so I don't think we'll be invited back there anytime soon, as it is I'm not really sure that I'm talking to my dad. I know I shouldn't but I feel betrayed, like Sherri planned this to happen now."  
  
  
  
"Ror, don't let her ruin your special time, I mean just because she's pregnant too does make you and Jess having a baby any less important or special."  
  
  
  
"I know, it just irks me...God, imagine if things had turned out different, we could have ended up having are babies born in the same month."  
  
  
  
"On the same day!" Lane says with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Thank God that's not the case."  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Lane replies. "Hey do you want to come with me to pick out a dress next week, you can also pick out your brides maid dress."  
  
  
  
"I'd love to, but don't you think you should pick out the bridesmaid dresses, I mean I don't know the other bridesmaids, I might pick a bad color or something."  
  
  
  
"Ror, you are the other bridesmaids."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, you know I don't have a lot of girlfriends, and all I really want is for you to be my maid of honor just like I was yours."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"I told you it's going to be a really small wedding, just you and jess, Lorelai and Luke and Dave's parents and some of his family."  
  
  
  
"So how did his parents take the news?"  
  
  
  
"You kidding, they were ecstatic. His mom started pulling out stuff from her wedding on the spot."  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she was very insistent on that whole some old something new, something borrowed something blue."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"She loaned me this beautiful pearl necklace to wear, so now I just need something new, old and blue."  
  
  
  
"Hey wear an old pair of earring, and then all you need is new and blue."  
  
"Yeah!" Lane exclaims, "Oh hey I got to go, Dave jut told me we're going out to lunch in a few...hey do you want to come?"  
  
  
  
"Um thanks, but it's just me and mom today I think we're going to chill here."  
  
"Ok, see you in the am."  
  
  
  
"So you're going dress shopping next week?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"Yep, thanks for listening."  
  
Lorelai giggles, "So Lane's really getting married."  
  
  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"No word from Mama Kim?"  
  
  
  
"Not one."  
  
  
  
"Poor Lane."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think she's more upset about it than she's leading on."  
  
Yeah, who knows maybe Mrs. Kim will lighten up and come, she still has two weeks to change her mind."  
  
"Yeah, but two weeks is going to fly by."  
  
"Very true."  
  
  
  
*13 days later: Rory and jess' apartment 6pm  
  
"Hey sweetie, What time did your mom say they'd be here?" Jess calls to Rory from the couch.  
  
Rory pokes her head out of the bedroom; "She said Luke was closing at four so they should be here in another half hour or so."  
  
Jess sits up, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I just want to make sure this thing still fits."  
  
  
  
"You just bought it last week." Jess replies.  
  
Rory excites the bedroom, dressed in a t-shirt and underwear. "Well a week has changed a lot," Rory replies annoyed, point at the microscopic bulge in her stomach.  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Jess motions her to come sit on his lap. Rory reluctantly obliges.  
  
Jess kisses her cheek, "You're beautiful."  
  
"I'm bigger than Sherri, and she's been pregnant 2 months longer than me."  
  
  
  
"You are not bigger than her, and even if you are that's because she's smaller than you, you have a good 5 inches height on her."  
  
"I know.....I just need to make sure...."  
  
  
  
"Go try it on."  
  
*3 minutes later, Rory enters the living room dressed in a simple periwinkle two-piece dress. The top is corseted, accenting Rory's curves. The bottom flows out slightly.  
  
  
  
"You look amazing." Jess says honestly.  
  
  
  
"Really? Is the top ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess smirks suddenly, his eyes lighting up, "Is it too tight?"  
  
  
  
"What? No, I don't think so."  
  
Jess approaches Rory wrapping his arms around her back, "No, I think it is I think I should loosen this top right here."  
  
Rory catches on, "Maybe you're right." Rory smiles, going pink.  
  
Jess catches her blushing, "Isn't it a little late to be getting shy." He whispers in her ear.  
  
Rory giggles, pulling away.  
  
  
  
"I should get changed."  
  
  
  
"Let me help you." Jess replies following Rory towards the bedroom.  
  
Reaching the door, she turns around, "No, you stay here Mom and Luke should be here any second."  
  
Jess gives her a disappointed look as the bedroom door closes on his face.  
  
"Tease." He says loudly as the buzzer goes off.  
  
  
  
Jess jogs towards the intercom, pressing the button he barks into it, "Come on up."  
  
"Ror, they're here."  
  
  
  
"See, I told you they'd be here soon." Rory says happily as she slips out of the bedroom.  
  
The front door swings open.  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory replies hugging her mom.  
  
"The people in your building are so unfriendly." Lorelai says innocently. Luke groans.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Jess smirks at Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, there Luke and I were on our way up in the elevator and this old lady was giving us dirty looks."  
  
  
  
"What were you doing in the elevator?" Rory asks with amusement.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just standing really close to each other..."  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
  
  
"Ok, so my hand might have been on Luke's butt, but that was it."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Ok, I'm officially starving." Lorelai exclaims.  
  
Rory turns to jess, with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah I'm starving myself."  
  
  
  
"What should we get Chinese or pizza?"  
  
  
  
"Lasagna." Rory replies eyeing jess.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going to get lasagna?"  
  
  
  
"Jess made some yesterday it's in the freezer, just needs to be put in the oven for 15 minutes."  
  
Lorelai raises an eyebrow at Jess, "You cook now?"  
  
  
  
"Somebody's got to, it's not healthy for her to be eating Chinese and pizza everyday."  
  
  
  
"Aw how sweet, taking care of wifey like that." Lorelai says happily/  
  
  
  
"Wifey?" Luke asks, trying to stop himself from grinning.  
  
  
  
"If you're trying to upset me, it won't work." Jess replies shoving the dish of lasagna into the oven. "I'm happy to cook anything for my honey." Jess grins at Rory, who beams back at him.  
  
  
  
"He did not just call you honey." Lorelai replies with disgust.  
  
  
  
"He did." Rory replies gingerly.  
  
  
  
"Ok, enough you're making me sick....come show me your dress." Lorelai replies pushing Rory towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later: Rory and Lorelai are sitting on the bed, the dress in between them.  
  
"Ok, so seriously what's up with the lovey dovey stuff?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Come on, the dopey grins, the honeys, I'm surprised he hasn't called you sweetie."  
  
  
  
"He called me sweetie before."  
  
Lorelai groans, "When did this start, not once in the last 8 years have a heard him refer to you as anything with and e at the end."  
  
Rory sits up, "I don't know, ever since we visited you two weeks ago he's been all sweet and stuff, he even started talking to my stomach the other day."  
  
  
  
"Whoa."  
  
  
  
"I know, it was kind of creepy at first, you know him being all caring and everything but it's kind of nice. And wait until you try his lasagna its amazing, too bad you weren't here yesterday.....he made chicken and potatoes." Rory replies licking her lips.  
  
  
  
"Ohh I'm so hungry, let's go see if it's done, and then its off to get our nails done."  
  
  
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
  
*Next day: Aka Lane's wedding day: 12pm:  
  
Lorelai and Rory enter the small church that Lane has been attending for almost a year now. Their hair and makeup is done, it goes nicely with their pajamas.  
  
  
  
"You're here!" Lane exclaims beaming.  
  
  
  
"You're getting married today!" Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"I am." Lane says making a nervous face.  
  
"Come on let's go get ready, only two hours until you walk down this aisle."  
  
  
  
Lane takes Rory's hand pulling her towards the back room. Lorelai watches the two girls laugh with excitement, she goes to follow them but stops as she feels eyes upon her. She turns around slowly. At the back of the church dressed in a cranberry dress is Mrs. Kim."  
  
"H-hi." Lorelai says waving at the woman.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim doesn't move, "Hello Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
  
  
"Lane didn't tell us you were coming."  
  
  
  
"Lane doesn't know." She replies sternly.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This boy is no good for Lane."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'd hardly call Dave a boy but I assure you he's very good for her."  
  
  
  
"He can not support her."  
  
  
  
"They'll support each other."  
  
  
  
"What would you know, your daughter is married to a hoodlum."  
  
  
  
Lorelai scoffs, "Yes she is and she's very happy and very successful."  
  
  
  
"Lane is giving up everything for this, Dave Rygawlski, she could do better. She needs a Korean Doctor who will support her and make her happy."  
  
  
  
"Dave will make her happy, she needs him."  
  
  
  
"He's not Korean."  
  
  
  
"No, but he could be worse thing.....He's polite to you, he has a job, and he loves Lane. So he's not a doctor or Korean, Lane loves him."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim mumbles.  
  
  
  
"Look, Mrs. Kim, you're daughter is getting married today you can either stay and be a part of her wedding day or you can go and maybe never speak to your daughter again. It's up to you, but if you don't have anything supportive to say to your daughter than I think you should leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lane!" Mrs. Kim exclaims.  
  
  
  
Lane pokes her head out of the back room, "Mama."  
  
  
  
"Come here."  
  
Lane walks towards her mother, dressed in a slip.  
  
  
  
"Mom, before you say anything I want you to know that I love Dave, and I'm not calling off this wedding."  
  
  
  
"You're stubborn."  
  
  
  
"So are you." Lane replies.  
  
  
  
"I'm not happy about this."  
  
"I don't expect you to be."  
  
  
  
"But it's your wedding day, and I'm here, to see my daughter get married." Mrs. Kim smiles at Lane.  
  
Lane bites her lip, "Mama, will you walk me down the aisle?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim nods.  
  
  
  
Rory's watch beeps.  
  
"Lane, it's almost 1. Dave should be here any second you better go back...."  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come mama?" Lane asks.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kim nods. Her and Lorelai follow Loane and Rory towards the back.  
  
  
  
*2:15  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...."An elderly pastor begins the ceremony.  
  
Rory stands to the left of Lane, her eyes travel to Dave who listening intently to the pastor, his eyes glued to Lane. Rory sighs happily, her eyes now on Jess who is standing to the right of Dave, also intently listening to the pastor's speech, yep Jess really had become a softy in his old age.  
  
"Do You David Mathew Rygawlski take Lane Kim to be your Lawfully wedded wife.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lane watches Dave watching her and smiles.  
  
  
  
"I do." He says happily.  
  
  
  
Lane grins at him.  
  
  
  
"Do you Lane Kim......."  
  
  
  
  
  
It's her turn now, another 5 minutes and she'll be a married woman....is she ready for that?"  
  
  
  
Dave clears his throat quietly noticing Lane's far away gaze, she looks up and smiles at him.  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Dave bites his lip, leans in and kisses Lane passionately on the lips.  
  
Lane's fingers entwine with Dave's as the pastor announces them.  
  
"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dave Rygawlski."  
  
  
  
  
  
*An hour Later: Jess and Rory exit the church hand and hand, Luke and Lorelai are waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"She did it!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"That's it, there are no more single women left." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"So where's the reception?"  
  
  
  
"Down the street at this little Italian restaurant."  
  
  
  
"Aw, sweet"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand, "You really look beautiful today."  
  
"Mom's right, you are a sap."  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
"I saw you getting all teary during the ceremony."  
  
  
  
"Hey, you were crying too."  
  
  
  
"I'm allowed to cry, because a) I'm a girl and b) I have raging hormones, you have neither so it makes you sappy."  
  
  
  
"Actually Rory, I know I should have mentioned this before we got married but when I was younger I was very confused and I had an operation..."Jess says in a feminine voice.  
  
  
  
Rory smacks him on the arm, "Don't even say it."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"Come on you two, another minute and you'll be walking and those shoes don't look to comfortable oh maid of honor." Lorelai calls from the car.  
  
Rory and Jess grin at Lorelai, making their way to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8pm: Rory and Jess' apartment.  
  
  
  
The door to the apartment swings open as jess enters, Rory in his arms.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Happy now?" Jess asks putting her down.  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank you, I've always wanted to be carried over the threshold."  
  
  
  
"You have been like 3 dozen times." Jess scoffs, "Remember, our honeymoon you refused to enter a room until I carried you in."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but that was forever ago." Rory replies backing up towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess smiles. "But Italy was beautiful."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh." Rory grins, "We should go back."  
  
"One day." Jess says following Rory.  
  
  
  
"I'm holding you to that." Rory says happily as Jess pulls at the back of her dress.  
  
"Ok. So how long do you think we have, you're mom said she wasn't coming back until she found a really good cup of coffee."  
  
"I'd say about an hour, she'll discover Giorgio's on Radcliff, have three cups and come back, poor Luke being dragged along." Rory makes a sad expression as she unbuttons Jess' shirt, it quickly falls to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, hey he was pretty quick on his feet today."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you knew he was a good dancer I mean look at the tape form our wedding." Rory replies kissing Jess neck.  
  
  
  
"He still begs me to burn that." Jess smirks. "Of course that's why for Lorelai's birthday I fully intend to make her a copy."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
Jess wraps his arm around her, resting his left hand on her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Love you."  
  
  
  
"Love you too."  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
Jess curses, "What happened to an hour?" He mumbles.  
  
  
  
"Be nice, they go home tomorrow."  
  
  
  
There's another knock.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Jess a confused look and then opens the door, "Mom I thought you were-Dad?"  
  
"Hi baby." Chris grins. "Wow, you look great." Chris continues giving a bewildered Rory a hug.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Well I called but I guess you didn't get my messages....party tonight?" Chris asks noticing Rory's dress.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, pulling up the sleeve of her dress, "Uh, Lane's wedding actually."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Hey Ror?" Jess asks approaching the door. "You want some T-ea." Jess says as Chris comes into view."  
  
"Jess." Chris states, eying his white t-shirt.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Chris."  
  
  
  
"So how bout it?" Jess asks putting a protective arm around Rory's waist, "Tea?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory looks back at Jess, "Uh do you want to come in?" She asks Chris sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later: Rory and Chris are sitting at the kitchen table, Jess is setting up Rory's tea.  
  
"Ok, here you go." Jess hand Rory her cup.  
  
Rory kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, I'm just going to go get cleaned up I'll be out in a minute."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory replies. Chris nods.  
  
"So Rory.." Chris continues.  
  
  
  
Jess grabs the phone on his way to the bathroom, quietly he dials it.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Luke's gruff voice answers.  
  
  
  
"Hey, uh I just wanted to let you know that you might not want to bring Lorelai back here right now...."  
  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Chris is here."  
  
  
  
A/n Abrupt ending, oh well r&r let me know what you think, probably after next chapter I'm going to speed the story up. 


	14. Cravings, Creampuffs, and mutual civilit...

A/N I think it's important that I address a review I got, I realized that Lorelai's reaction to Chris might have confused some of you. Someone asked why Lorelai was so upset even though she has look. I should tell you now that I've been working on my character development skills and I've been trying to write each character with their own motivation. Every time I write a dialogue now I sit for a good ten minutes and say to myself ok, this is happening so and so had this happen to them this long ago and their going to act like this as a result.  
  
Concerning the Chris issue I think that Lorelai will always love Chris, and so she gets upset when he says things to Jess because she knows that that's not very Chris-like, and she gets upset when she finds out Chris is having another baby with Sherri because it shows to her that Chris is happy where is, Chris is happy, in her mind that he abandoned Lorelai and Rory.  
  
Also I'd like to discuss the Jess issue, I know I may have gone out of character with him being all touchy feely and well sweet to Rory but the way I saw it was that Rory and Jess while mature 25 year olds are still in that teenage mind set in a way. So for Jess this whole baby thing was kind of like a dream you know where it's happening but you're not quite sure if it's really happening. When he was in the backseat of the car with Rory and put his hand to her stomach the dream stopped and he realized that this was really happening and so his character changes a little bit to fit that realization.  
  
Ok sorry to bore you with character development; it's my new obsession. Anyway On with the story.  
  
  
  
*Down Town Giorgio's Coffee:  
  
Lorelai is walking back to the table, a large grin on her face. Turning the corner she notices Luke talking on her cell phone.  
  
Luke puts the phone down as Lorelai hands him his cup of tea.  
  
"Someone call?" She asks.  
  
"Uh yeah, Jess."  
  
  
  
"What did he want.....was he warning you that there'd be a sock on the door when we get back." Lorelai say seriously.  
  
"What? Ew, no!"  
  
"Are you sure, was he talking in code? Maybe he was try trying to spare your innocent mind"  
  
  
  
"No!" Luke says, aggravated. " I'm not an idiot you know, I could take the hint, Jess did not call because of that, but he did call to warn me of something."  
  
Lorelai gives Luke a confused look.  
  
  
  
"Chris is there."  
  
  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, he just showed up at their door unannounced, he's by himself. Jess just wanted to make sure you were aware."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
  
  
"Jess doesn't know why he's there or anything either......he was calling from the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think he was hiding out."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "Poor kid"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't sound too great on the phone."  
  
  
  
"When does he ever sound great on the phone?"  
  
  
  
Luke shrugs.  
  
"Ok well lets go."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go back, we're leaving early tomorrow I need some sleep."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back?" Luke asks warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm not staying away from my, well Rory's apartment where I'm staying just because Chris decided to show up."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Luke replies standing up. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Lorelai eyes her fresh cup of coffee, "I'm going to get this to go first, be right back.  
  
  
  
*Rory and Jess' Apartment.  
  
"Nice of him to get dressed." Chris remarks as Jess exits the bathroom dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Chris a stern look," Dad, I thought you said you going to try, if all that "I want to be a part of this stuff" was all crap then you can go."  
  
Jess stops in his tracks, reaches for the tv guide on the end table, pretending to read it while he eaves drops.  
  
"No, Rory I really want to work things out, I'm sorry it's Just..."  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes narrow at her father.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris sighs.  
  
  
  
Rory takes a sip of her tea, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
Jess puts the tv guide down and walks into the kitchen.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop and say hi."  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "Hi."  
  
  
  
"You look terrific." Chris states.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
"You've been eating good and taking care of yourself?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, Jess makes sure that I do." Rory replies reaching a hand out towards Jess.  
  
Jess moves towards her, kissing her hand as he takes a seat next to her.  
  
  
  
Chris nods, "Well that's good...."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"So do you know what the sex is yet?" Chris asks.  
  
  
  
"No, I have an appointment in next week we'll find out then."  
  
Jess beams at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory goes pink.  
  
  
  
"So how are you doing with work, Ror?"  
  
  
  
"Um good, haven't had much to do the last few weeks, the first two weeks of the new year are really slow news wise. But I'm working on this piece about how recent foreign affairs are affecting our area you know how peoples attitudes have changed, there are some volunteer groups raising money to send overseas so I interviewed them last week. Once it's all done we should have a really nice report."  
  
  
  
"That's great sweetie, I'm so happy they're finally taking advantage of the talent they have down there at nbc."  
  
  
  
"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up, I mean I'm still doing local pieces but at least they started putting me on camera which is something."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
*The intercom buzzer goes off.  
  
Jess send Rory and concerned look before getting up and pressing the enter button.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Chris asks.  
  
  
  
"Uh, just mom and Luke. They came for Lane's wedding, they leave in the morning."  
  
  
  
Chris nods.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I should be going then, I don't want to cause any trouble."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory replies standing up. "Bye Dad."  
  
  
  
Chris turns around, "Hey kiddo, what are you doing tomorrow? How about we do lunch before I head back."  
  
  
  
"I'd like that, I get off for lunch at 1."  
  
  
  
"1 it is, I'll pick you up?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chris walks over to Rory and hugs her goodbye. "Bye sweetie..... Jess." Chris nods at Jess.  
  
Jess folds his arms, managing a small wave to Chris.  
  
The front door opens.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai." Chris breathes uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Chris."  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
  
  
"Goodbye." Lorelai replies walking past him.  
  
Chris turns, waves at Rory and is gone.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
Rory is stretched across the couch. Lorelai is in the kitchen with Jess. Luke is inside getting changed.  
  
  
  
"So he just showed up?"  
  
"Yep." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"And you're going out with him tomorrow?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"Its just lunch." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm just surprised he came, I'm surprised the ol' ball and chain let him."  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Sorry, hey sweets I'm going to go to bed I'm exhausted and I told work I'd be in as soon as we got back, apparently I've been taking a few too many days off." Lorelai rolls her eyes.  
  
Rory giggles, "Ok, night mom."  
  
  
  
Jess watches Lorelai disappear into the spare bedroom, waits for Luke's gruff voice to rise as Lorelai takes his baseball cap, and then with a grin makes his way over to Rory.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He says standing over her.  
  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
"Bed." Jess says offering Rory his hand.  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies taking Jess' hand.  
  
  
  
They walk hand and hand towards the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about tonight."  
  
  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Jess replies gruffly.  
  
  
  
"I really wanted to...," Rory is cut off by jess lips meeting hers.  
  
  
  
"I know." Jess replies a smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
They enter the bedroom, Jess in front of Rory.  
  
Jess turns around, facing Rory, "So everybody's gone tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
"No more visitors?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Not for a few weeks anyway."  
  
  
  
"So it'll be just me and you.....all week?"  
  
  
  
"Save anymore surprises." Rory replies seriously.  
  
  
  
"What time you get home tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"6, and you're here at 5?"  
  
  
  
"I say we lock the doors and shut off all the lights the second you get home."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rory replies happily.  
  
  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory, pulling her with him as he backs onto the bed, "I can't wait for tomorrow."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
*5am: Jess is awoken by Rory feverishly tossing and turning.  
  
Jess puts his hand on Rory's arm, "Hey." He whispers.  
  
Rory tosses again, making a small noise.  
  
  
  
"Ror, hey Rory." Jess says grabbing Rory by the arm this tine.  
  
Rory turns to look at him, her eyes glassy.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" He asks.  
  
  
  
"I can't sleep." Rory replies sadly.  
  
  
  
"Have a bad dream?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Anything bothering you?" He asks pulling Rory towards him.  
  
  
  
Rory rests her head on Jess' chest and nods.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You're going to laugh at me."  
  
  
  
"Try me."  
  
  
  
"For the past hour all I've been thinking about is chocolate creampuffs, and now I really really want one."  
  
Jess stifles a laugh.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away.  
  
  
  
"No, hey I'm sorry. It's not funny." Jess says, taking Rory in his arms.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs as Jess runs his fingers through her hair, tossing it to one side so he can kiss her neck.  
  
  
  
"So you're not going to be able to get back to sleep?"  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
  
  
"Alright I'll be back."  
  
  
  
Rory sits up as Jess slides out of bed, "Where are you going?"  
  
"The bakery down the street opens in five minutes, maybe they'll have cream puffs."  
  
  
  
"No, Jess I don't want to you to go get me one now...come back to bed I'll just go eat a pop tart.  
  
"I have to get up in another hour anyway, besides you ate the last two pop tarts yesterday."  
  
"Oh, right." Rory replies. "At least let me come with."  
  
  
  
"Alright, just dress warm, it's freezing out."  
  
  
  
Rory jumps out of bed heading for the dresser.  
  
  
  
*30 minutes later: Jess and Rory are walking back to the apartment with a bag of cream puffs and a loaf of cinnamon bread.  
  
Jess stops abruptly, "What are you waiting for I thought you couldn't live without cream puffs."  
  
  
  
Rory eyes the bag in Jess' hand, "I am, but I'm just a little embarrassed ok."  
  
  
  
"Embarrassed about what?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I don't want you to think I'm this crazed pastry fiend."  
  
  
  
Jess chuckles, "There's nothing shameful about that, besides at least its cream puffs and not pickles." Jess gives Rory a disgusted face.  
  
  
  
"Ew, I'll never eat pickles yuck."  
  
  
  
"So go ahead." Jess replies waving the bag at Rory  
  
Rory takes it, delicately placing her hand in the bag she grabs a large cream puff and bites into it.  
  
She makes a small noise.  
  
  
  
"Good huh?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Want some?"  
  
  
  
"Please." Jess replies taking it from her.  
  
"Hey not so much, that bite was huge!" Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"There's 6 more in the bag, babe."  
  
  
  
"That may not be enough." Rory replies with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The apartment.  
  
Rory and Jess enter to find Lorelai sitting at the counter waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"And where were you at 5:30 in the morning?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up at 5:30?" Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Lorelai groans, "When I said we needed to leave early I meant like 9 o'clock but Mr. workaholic over there wants to be back home for 8."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"oo! Bakery bags, what'd you bring me." Lorelai replies hopping off the counter.  
  
"Cinnamon bread." Rory answers.  
  
  
  
Lorelai approaches the bag of cream puffs, "Oo! Cream puffs!"  
  
  
  
Rory tightens her grip on the cream puff bag, "These are mine."  
  
  
  
Lorelai pouts.  
  
"Ok, you can have one but the other 4 are mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"4, I thought there were 6 left."  
  
  
  
"There were 6." Rory says sheepishly.  
  
  
  
Lorelai takes her cream puff over to the counter. "Ah, so someone got an early craving?"  
  
"mm hmm."  
  
  
  
"I always hated losing sleep over those." Lorelai replies through bites.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but at least the baby's got good taste." Rory replies licking her lips.  
  
  
  
"Mmm these are good."  
  
"Alright I'm going to go shower, hey Ror, sweetie try and save some of those for lunch." Jess says kissing Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Man he's really taking this whole good dad/husband thing seriously isn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah....that's why I'm afraid that after the whole morning sickness thing goes away he might not let me have coffee anyway." Rory replies sadly.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, that is one thing he will not do, he should know by now not to mess with a Gilmore's coffee intake."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
1pm:  
  
"Mrs. Marino, your father is here."  
  
"Thank you Casey, tell him I'll be right out." Rory calls through her office intercom.  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later.  
  
Rory enters the lobby where Chris is talking to Casey the Secretary.  
  
  
  
"Hey honey." Chris says hugging Rory.  
  
  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
  
  
"I saw this great little place down on Waverly, what do think does Chinese sound good?"  
  
  
  
"I never turn down egg rolls." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
*Outside.  
  
"I'm sorry but that still sounds weird." Chris speaks up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What sounds weird?"  
  
  
  
"Rory Marino."  
  
  
  
"Dad." Rory says sternly.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not saying it's a bad thing....it sounds kind of nice actually it's just weird."  
  
  
  
"Jess wanted me to keep my name."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Chris scoffs. "That's surprising, why?"  
  
  
  
"He said Gilmore sounded more Journalistic." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"He's right, you know." Chris replies, "Too late now though."  
  
  
  
*Restaurant: 20 mins later  
  
  
  
"....So how's Georgia?"  
  
"She's good, got a part in the school play."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she's going be Wendy in peter pan, and she wanted to make sure that I told you she wants you and Jess to come see it."  
  
  
  
"We wouldn't miss it."  
  
  
  
" I swear that guy can do no wrong in her eyes."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well he's just good with kids, especially little girls....I think it's the hair."  
  
Chris laughs, "She never takes of that damn metallica shirt he brought her, Sherri tried to take it away and Gi had a hissy fit."  
  
  
  
"Not a big fan of Metallica?" Rory says flatly.  
  
  
  
"Nah, she went out and bought Gi a bunch of those Raphie cds, I found them in the bathroom garbage the next morning, without all their cases....Gigi slipped Metallica and her Ramones cds in there, Sherri has yet to notice." Chris rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, Jess does have a profound affect on one musical taste." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
Chris shrugs, "Please tell me what it is about this guy that makes my daughters swoon for him." Chris asks.  
  
Rory's smile fades, "Do you really have to ask Dad, you've know him for 8 years."  
  
  
  
Chris shakes his head, "Rory I was kidding."  
  
  
  
"That's the thing, you weren't.  
  
"Honey, please don't get upset.."  
  
  
  
"You've known Jess for 8 years and you still haven't gotten over what happened in high school."  
  
  
  
Chris sighs, "I'm sorry Rory, I can't just change my opinion of Jess in one day."  
  
  
  
"He hasn't done anything to make you doubt his faithfulness to me ever, and you're still giving me shit about him. He even asked you for permission to marry me, you told him he wasn't ready for marriage, so he proposed to me a month later and we stayed engaged for two years...last year he invited you to his bachelor party and you wouldn't even go. He's tried everything to make you like him, but you don't want to like him."  
  
  
  
"Rory, I can't just get over this stuff, you know the situation, am I being unfair maybe but I just I can't get over it."  
  
  
  
"Well you're going to have to dad, I mean another 7 1/2 months and we'll be connected permanently." Rory replies, instinctively placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris sighs, "I know, I know."  
  
  
  
"Dad, you're too old to be doing this....you have to let me make my mistakes, live my own life."  
  
  
  
"You're right."  
  
  
  
"But I'll tell you one thing, Jess is not a mistake....I love him, just like you love Sherri."  
  
  
  
Chris shifts uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Don't pretend like you settled, I've done a lot of thinking about this and I know you love her."  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
"I don't like Sherri."  
  
  
  
"I know, none of you do." Chris says flatly.  
  
  
  
"But I'm willing to work on it."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"If you work on getting along with Jess."  
  
  
  
Chris rolls his eyes playfully.  
  
"Dad."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll work on it, I promise."  
  
  
  
Rory and Chris sit in silence for a few minutes as Chris pays the check and they stand to leave.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for lunch, Dad."  
  
  
  
"Anytime, I'm glad we talked things out."  
  
  
  
"Me too, we'll have to work out when we can do it again, all of us."  
  
  
  
"How about dinner tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Well I brought Sherri and Gigi with me, they're sightseeing today."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me they were with you?"  
  
  
  
"Well I know things between you and Sherri ended on a sore foot."  
  
Rory glares at her father.  
  
"Something that was 100% not your fault, and believe me Sherri knows that.....she wants to apologize." Chris replies, a sense of desperation in his voice.  
  
  
  
Rory eyes soften on her father sympathetically, knowing that if she wasn't willing to take the first step towards a mutual civility with Sherri, it would only give Chris more of a reason to dislike Jess.  
  
"Dinner sounds good." Rory replies, "....but not tonight."  
  
  
  
"Alright tomorrow then." Chris smiles at Rory. "Great, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll set it all up, thanks sweetie."  
  
  
  
"So got plans tonight?" Chris smiles at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory goes pink, "Yep, big plans."  
  
  
  
  
  
*6pm: Rory opens the door to the apartment, which is dimly lit by candles, the light sent of lilac permeating the small residence.  
  
Rory stands in the doorway speechless.  
  
Jess walks out, almost as if on cue from the bedroom.  
  
He smiles at the sight of Rory.  
  
"You're home."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Close the door behind you....lock it."  
  
  
  
Rory grins, stepping inside effortlessly pulling the deadbolt closed.  
  
Jess approaches Rory, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Rory meets him halfway, resting her arms around his slim muscular frame.  
  
"So you survived lunch?" Jess raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Good, at least that's over." He says quietly, moving his hands across her back.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away, "Actually..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, making a fist with his hand in an attempt to control his anger, "What now?"  
  
  
  
Rory sends him a bewildered glance.  
  
  
  
"D-dinner tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
"You, me, him..Georgia and Sherri." Rory says carefully, mumbling the alst part.  
  
  
  
"He brought them with him..God this was such a set up."  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand on Jess' arm. He pulls it away.  
  
  
  
"Look Jess, yes it was a set up.......but what I realized something today."  
  
  
  
Jess' expression softens as Rory continues to speak.  
  
  
  
"As much as we'd all like to pretend that Dad and Sherri's marriage is a sham, over the years he's really come to love her.....he wouldn't have stayed this long if he didn't, even the "new and approved" Christopher Hayden doesn't have that much power, he loves her......just like I love you."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, knowing exactly where this is going.  
  
  
  
"I can't expect him to make an effort to accept you, if I don't try and be civil to Sherri."  
  
  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Look, he said she wants to apologize to us......at least that will be entertaining, right?" Rory smiles faintly.  
  
  
  
Jess mumbles, "I guess."  
  
  
  
"So you'll go with me."  
  
  
  
"Of course, I learned my lesson, from now on I go anywhere you ask me too."  
  
"He wanted us to have dinner tonight."  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Yea." Rory says smirking, "But I told him we had other plans."  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Hungry? I made chicken Alfredo."  
  
  
  
"Oo taking risks in the kitchen?"  
  
  
  
"What can I say I'm a modern day dare devil."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
  
  
"So you want to eat?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but not right now." Rory smiles, taking hold of Jess' collar.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Ok this was basically a filler chapter wanted to get the whole Chris situation, another words where he and Rory stand set up. I figure Rory would be fats to forgive her dad, and really the whole Chris not liking jess is parallel to Rory not liking Sherri, so I want to tackle that and probably after next chapter I'll skip ahead a bit. Thanks for reading please Review let me know what I can work on. Next chapter will be more exciting, promise ( 


	15. 8 year old Aunts, dinner and flying time...

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing?" Jess asks Rory as he peers into the mirror, straightening his tie.  
  
"Yes." Rory says plainly drumming her fingers on the counter.  
  
  
  
"You know.." Jess says strolling towards Rory. "We could always just...stay in." He smirks.  
  
  
  
"As delightful as that sounds, and believe me it does, if we don't go we'll never hear the end of it."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "we stay until she apologizes and then we bolt."  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head sternly, "We're having dinner with them."  
  
  
  
Jess groans, "Why'd they have to pick the only place in town that requires a suit and tie?"  
  
  
  
"...Because if the overcooked, stringy chicken doesn't cost more than 25 dollars a plate, its not good enough for Sherri." Rory replies rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs. "Ok, let's get this over with."  
  
  
  
"And remember be nice." Rory replies, grabbing her coat.  
  
  
  
"I'll do my best.  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later: The Lobby of Chez Louise  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Georgia's voice escalates as Rory and Jess enter the lobby.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gi." Rory replies as the eight year hold hugs her.  
  
  
  
"Oh GiGi be careful, remember what mommy told you Rory's got a baby in her belly just like mommy." Sherri utters whimsically.  
  
  
  
Jess and Georgia roll their eyes collectively.  
  
  
  
"It's fine, really." Rory replies smiling at Georgia.  
  
  
  
"So how'd you like those cds I sent you, George?"  
  
  
  
Sherri's lips pucker as Jess uses the nickname she 's grown to contempt. 3 years ago, jess called Georgia George by mistake, much to the mortification of Sherri, which gave jess all more reason to continue to use it.  
  
"I loved them!" Georgia shrills. "Specially the Joey Ramone cd...mommy took away my metallica cd." Georgia pouts.  
  
  
  
"I did not Gigi, you just misplaced them." Sherri says nervously.  
  
Christopher laughs hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"Christopher." Sherri mutters.  
  
  
  
"Sher, come on." Chris says flatly. "Alright ready to eat, they're holding a table for us."  
  
  
  
"Great." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Yeah great." Jess mutters.  
  
Rory nudges him in the rib.  
  
  
  
"Hey kiddo, want a ride." Jess grins at Georgia.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Georgia squeals as Jess lifts her up into his arms. "You give the best rides." Georgia continues, placing her arms around Jess neck as he wraps and arm around Georgia's back, taking hold of Rory with his other free hand.  
  
  
  
Rory smirks as Sherri's grip on Christopher tightens, straining her ears Rory can her her father muttering to Sherri about behavior.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
Sherri speaks up, "I hope you don't mind this place, I looks through the Zagot's and this is the only place in town that doesn't serve fried food, and you know fried food isn't good for the baby." Sherri pats her stomach.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"So what looks good?" Chris breaks in.  
  
  
  
Rory involuntarily licks her bottom lip, "I think I feel like chicken."  
  
Jess whispers something intp Georgia's ear.  
  
Georgia giggles, "Funny, You don't look like chicken."  
  
Rory smiles at the 8 year-old, playfully glaring at her husband.  
  
"Georgia." Sherri says glaring at her daughter.  
  
Georgia ignores her, watching as her dad breaks into a wide grin.  
  
  
  
"So what kind of chicken to do feel like Ror?"  
  
"Roasted.....mmm with potatoes."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles at Rory. "That sounds good."  
  
  
  
"Hello, How are you this evening?" A thin muscular waiter asks.  
  
  
  
"Fine thank you." Sherri replies plastering on a fake smile.  
  
  
  
"What can I get for you this evening?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll have the fish filet..that is boneless right?"  
  
The waiter nods.  
  
"Alright and then I'll have a Cesar salad on the side, dressing on the side too."  
  
The waiter nods, scribbling down Sherri's order.  
  
  
  
"Steak, medium well." Chris orders. "And um chicken fingers for the half pint."  
  
  
  
The waiter smiles at Georgia.  
  
  
  
"Roasted chicken and broccoli hold the broccoli." Rory says.  
  
  
  
The waiter nods. "And for you sir?"  
  
  
  
"The same, but I'll take the broccoli."  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
Chris breaks the emanating silence. "So Jess, how are things at work?"  
  
Rory squeezes Jess' hand, reminding him that Chri is making an effort.  
  
  
  
"Good, you know I'm a fulltime staff member now, and next year they want to me to teach a classic literature class."  
  
  
  
"Really that's...interesting." Sherri says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Jess incorporated some Faulkner into his 8th grade English class this year and there was such a big response from the parents that they want to add it to the course offerings next year." Rory beams.  
  
  
  
"That's great, I bet Rory can help with your lesson plans for that one." Chris replies.  
  
"That's the plan." Jess says warmly.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
"So Rory how are things with you?" Sherri asks.  
  
  
  
"Um good."  
  
The waiter approaches the table with their food.  
  
  
  
"Still having the morning sickness." Sherri asks making a sour face.  
  
The waiter grimaces.  
  
  
  
Rory looks on horrified but manages a simple nod.  
  
  
  
"That's too bad, I never even had an issue with it....I mean even when I was pregnant with Georgia, not once did I toss my cookies." Sherri giggles stridently. "I guess I'm just lucky."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, lucky." Rory replies playing with her food.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when do you find out the sex of the baby?"  
  
  
  
"Next Tuesday." Jess pipes in.  
  
  
  
"So you're what three months now?" Sherri asks, taking a bite of her fish.  
  
  
  
"About 10 weeks." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Ah, pretty soon you'll be in crunch time. You have to make sure you eat right, you're going to have to start eating some kind of vegetable." Sherri says eying Jess' broccoli.  
  
  
  
"She eats fine now, she eats vegetables....she's just not eating them tonight." Jess replies sending Rory a reassuring glance.  
  
  
  
"We really should get together sometime Rory we exercise together, I have some great pregnancy work out tapes, tell you what I'll send them your way....I know most of the routines by heart." Sherri grins.  
  
  
  
"Jess, guess what." Georgia breaks in.  
  
  
  
"What?" Jess asks.  
  
"I lost a tooth last week."  
  
  
  
"Wow let me see."  
  
Georgia proceeds to pull at her lip reveal a hole in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Gigi, for heaven's sake." Sherri groans.  
  
"Sher, it's fine. Let her have her fun." Chris interjects.  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "How much did the tooth fairy leave you?"  
  
  
  
"A dollar." The child grins.  
  
  
  
"Man, in today's society that's nothing, not even enough to buy some ice cream."  
  
  
  
The little girl shrugs.  
  
Jess reaches into his wallet, pulling out a five dollar bill, "Here George, I'm pretty sure that fairy made a mistake....go by yourself some ice cream tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Jess!" Georgia squeals.  
  
  
  
*45 minutes later: The fantastic five is standing outside the restaurant saying their goodbyes.  
  
"So, promise me you'll keep in touch." Chris says putting his hand on Rory's cheek.  
  
  
  
"I promise, remember the phone works two ways."  
  
  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Jess approaches Chris, "Thanks for dinner."  
  
  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
The two men fall into conversation.  
  
  
  
Sherri takes this opportunity to pull Rory aside.  
  
"Rory I'd just like to say I'm sorry." She says calmly.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Sherri."  
  
"I should have been more respectful of you....and your mom." She mutters.  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"And I hope we can still be great friends, God knows Gigi loves you, and I'm sure this ones going to go mad over you as well." Sherri continues patting her stomach again.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory!" Georgia interrupts.  
  
  
  
"What?" Rory asks looking down at her half-sister.  
  
"Is it true I'm going to be an aunt?"  
  
  
  
Rory grins "Of cou-"  
  
  
  
"Gigi, I thought we talked about this....Rory's baby, when it learns to talk is going to call you Georgia, just like everyone else does." Sherri gives her daughter a stern glance.  
  
  
  
"Oh man." The little girl mutters.  
  
  
  
Rory bends down to Georgia's level, "Don't be upset Gi, of course you're going to be an aunt."  
  
Georgia squeals.  
  
Jess smirks at Sherri.  
  
Chris takes Georgia in his arms tenderly. "Well we should go, we're leaving early tomorrow."  
  
"Bye dad." Rory replies hugging her father and Georgia. "Bye Sherri." Rory says waving to her.  
  
  
  
"Nice seeing you again Jess." Chris says, shaking Jess's hand.  
  
"Jess nods, "Bye Aunt George."  
  
  
  
Jess turns to leave, taking Rory's hand. They smile to each other as Georgia begins to squeal again.  
  
  
  
"You're evil." Jess says once they're out of earshot.  
  
  
  
"Hey I was provoked." Rory replies matter-of-factly.  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
"What? She made that decision totally on her own, with out even consulting me....it's my kid and she decides what he gets to call her I don't think so." Rory folds her arms.  
  
Jess laughs, "So I missed the apology?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't miss much it wasn't much of an apology."  
  
  
  
"Figures. Hey did you see me, I was sociable tonight."  
  
  
  
"Oo sociable." Rory puckers her lips.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses them tenderly, Rory bites his lip playfully.  
  
  
  
"Ow." He moans, "You know, as much as I hate to say this.."  
  
  
  
Rory groans, "oh no."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sherri was right, you really should start eating some sort of vegetables."  
  
  
  
"I can't, you know I have a low tolerance for anything green."  
  
  
  
"So eat carrots, they're orange." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Look we'll go out this week and buy you some of that v8 stuff, do you think you could handle drinking something that's good for you...I mean you could always wash it down with oreos."  
  
  
  
Rory sticks out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Come on Rory, I don't want to nag you about this stuff, I hate nagging but you're leaving me no choice." Jess says with a pout.  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
Jess clenches his fist in victory, "So correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say that he's going to call her?"  
  
  
  
"He who?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"The baby, you referred to him as he.....do you know something I don't?"  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "No."  
  
  
  
Jess gives Rory a stern glance.  
  
  
  
"I don't ok.....I'm just being hopeful."  
  
Jess steps in front of Rory, preventing her from moving forward.  
  
Rory sends him a nervous smile.  
  
Jess puts his arm around Rory and sighs as they begin to walk again, "So you want it to be a boy?"  
  
"Yes....please don't be mad, I know you want a girl I just thought that, well we have so many girls in our family already, a boy might be nice....he'll look like you and Luke, have mine and mom's energy and best of all he won't have to go to any tea parties, which I'm sure that if we have a girl, Sherri will schedule tea parties bi-monthly."  
  
  
  
"Tea parties?" Jess smirks, tightening his grip on Rory.  
  
  
  
"I don't know it seems like something she'd do."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it does. And hey, I'm not made.....having a boy might be kind of nice."  
  
  
  
"Oh well we still won't know for another week."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see..........."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next Tuesday**  
  
"I'm late, I'm late I know, I'm sorry." Jess rambles as he rushes into the waiting room where Rory is seated comfortably in the corner."  
  
"It's fine." Rory reassures him. "You're lucky, I haven't been called in yet....if I had been your ass would have been grass."  
  
Jess pretends to wipe sweet off his brow.  
  
Rory smiles, "So are you ready for this?"  
  
  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Rory Mariano!"  
  
  
  
"Well you better be, it's time." Rory replies standing up and pulling Jess with her.  
  
  
  
*In the doctors office.  
  
  
  
"Rory! Hi it's great to see you again." Rory's doctor, Samantha Carter greets them at the door. "And this must be the devoted husband, Jess right?"  
  
Jess nods, "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
"Ok well everything's set up, Rory if you'll just lie down on the table and lift your shirt up to your chest."  
  
Rory sends Jess a nervous look before obeying the doctor.  
  
  
  
Jess remains by the door.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to stay over there you know, you're welcome to come in and be a part of this." Doctor Parker grins at Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess approaches the table where Rory is lying on her back.  
  
  
  
"Ok kids, ready?"  
  
  
  
"Jess." Rory whispers. "Hand."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles down at Rory, taking hold of her hand.  
  
  
  
"Ok before we get started, do you wan to know the sex of your baby."  
  
Rory and Jess nod in sync."  
  
The nurse laughs as she turns on the machine, "Ok, now I'm going to put some Jelly on your stomach it's going be a little cold." The nurse says as she places the jelly on Rory's abdomen.  
  
  
  
Rory squeezes Jess' hand, "Just a little cold?" She says sarcastically.  
  
Instinctively Jess bends down so he is now eye level with Rory. Rory squeezes his hand again causing him to look up, "Oh my God...that sound."  
  
  
  
"That's it." Rory mouths. "It's heart beat."  
  
"That's our baby." Jess whispers bringing Rory's hand up to his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Alright, this here is the head, the arms over here...there' one leg, and...there's the other." The doctor says happily.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Jess muses.  
  
  
  
"And that right there, would be your son's genitals."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess lets go of Rory's hand, "Son?"  
  
  
  
The nurse nods.  
  
Rory lets out a small, happy sob.  
  
Jess kisses her hand, tears streaming down his face."  
  
Rory turns to him, wiping his face with her hand.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so I'll just go print out a copy of your sonogram and then you can go. Here's a towel to clean up, I'll be back in five, and Rory on your way out make an appointment I want to see you in two weeks.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Rory calls to her as she exits the room.  
  
  
  
"Jess, we're having a boy."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, unable to speak.  
  
  
  
"Here, help me get this stuff off." Rory says throwing the towel at Jess.  
  
  
  
Rory giggles as Jess rubs her stomach with the towel.  
  
  
  
A smile breaks onto Jess' face, "All done."  
  
  
  
Rory sits up wrapping her arms around Jess. Jess takes a seat next to Rory on the table.  
  
He kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
  
  
"Alright I'm coming back in." The doctor calls to them.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess break apart.  
  
  
  
"I like to announce my presence now, I've had a run in a few months ago with this one couple...let's just say it wasn't pretty and this way saves us all embarrassment."  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess laugh.  
  
  
  
"Well everything's in order, here you go, I made you two copy's, send one to the grandparents......Rory I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
Rory and jess nod as the exit the doctor's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess did you bring your phone?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, here." Jess tosses her the phone.  
  
Rory hits speed dial and in half a second's time Lorelai answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Rory! Oh My God it's Tuesday!"  
  
  
  
"Yes it is!!"  
  
  
  
"Hold on let me get Luke.."  
  
Lorelai runs off to get Luke in the background we hear: "Ow, hey not so hard, you're going to break my arm, hey give me back my hat what's the big idea?" ...."It's Tuesday!!" Lorelai Shrieks." "Why didn't you just say so?" More fun this way."  
  
  
  
"Ok Babe, we're here, tell us the news."  
  
Rory goes to speak but Jess cuts her off, "It's a boy!"  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai claps.  
  
  
  
"Jess, I wanted to tell them." Rory whines.  
  
  
  
"You tell them everything, it was my turn."  
  
  
  
"Rory he's going to wear flannel!"  
  
  
  
"And draw chalk outlines in front of his preschool." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Ok, come on say goodbye we'll call them back later....we're going out to celebrate." Jess exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Ok, mom I got to go see you soon......"  
  
  
  
  
  
*12 weeks later:3 months later-Time has flown by Rory is now 5 months pregnant and Jess have turned the extra bedroom into a nursery. Jess has been busy with work, he is now the leader of the English club which keeps him after school every Tuesday until 6pm. Rory's work load has increased she's now a regular on Nbc news, mostly in-studio reports so far. Rory's morning sickness has finally subsided, Jess is allowing her one cup of coffee a day....as long as she drinks her v8 in the morning. Lorelai and Luke have been real busy with work, although they still managed to come visit Rory and Jess seven times in the last two months. Chris, Sherri and Georgia are making room for vannah. Georgia's excited about being a sister and an aunt; Sherri has purchased all new baby furniture, all purple because it's the new pink. Chris is getting nervous, only two more months until little vannah makes her appearance. Jess, like Chris is nervous and has become even more protective of Rory. He's started reading Oliver twist to Rory at night, he's been reading Rory's pregnancy books and in one it said that the baby should be able to hear them now, and thus he started reading to him. Settling into married life, Lane and Dave have been spending a lot of time with Rory and Jess. Lane is gushing over Rory, last week they announced that they were going to start trying to have a baby themselves, much to the glee of Rory and Jess.  
  
*Tuesday April 14th: 6:30pm.  
  
Rory is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
Jess enters the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Rory says turning towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess beams, "Bought you a present."  
  
  
  
"You did?!"  
  
"Here." Jess says holding out a bakery bag.  
  
  
  
"Éclairs. Mmm. Thank you." Rory holds her arms out, Jess walks over and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Jess asks smiling at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Reading."  
  
"People magazine is not reading."  
  
  
  
"No but they have a lot of pictures and I needed something to take my mind of the fact that I am officially as big as a house."  
  
  
  
"Shh." Jess says calmly sitting next to her, "You are not, you're beautiful."  
  
  
  
"I weigh more than you."  
  
  
  
"I'm scrawny, it's a good thing you weigh more than me....besides it won't last, and if it will make you feel any better I'll put on some pounds myself." Jess grins at Rory.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That would be helpful."  
  
  
  
"Talk to anyone today?"  
  
  
  
"Mom at lunch, she wants to come up next weekend."  
  
  
  
"Again?"  
  
  
  
"She says she wants to go baby shopping."  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"And I talked to Lane, we're going to go out after work tomorrow...I need new pants."  
  
  
  
Jess gives her a quizzical look.  
  
  
  
"What I do, I'm not a size three anymore...I need pregnancy pants."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
Rory pouts, "It's not funny."  
  
"At least you're not as big as Sherri, I don't care if she's seven months pregnant she shouldn't be that big."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles, "Be nice."  
  
  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"She called today too."  
  
  
  
"Does she call you everyday now?"  
  
  
  
"I swear ever since we visited them last month she wants to be my best friend, she thinks we're girlfriends just because we're both pregnant. I'm sorry but I get embarrassed talking about all that stuff in public, and I really don't care how sore her back is or how she had a contraction yesterday."  
  
  
  
"She did?"  
  
  
  
"Once of those hicks ones or something, she went to the hospital and everything and they sent her home."  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs. "Enough about Sherri, what about you, "You doing ok today?" Jess asks, lifting Rory's shirt up and placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
  
  
Rory coos, "Yeah, I they sent me home early from work today because I feel asleep at my desk."  
  
  
  
"Poor Rory."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Did you sleep when you got home?"  
  
  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"Good, I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Rory says leaning in to kiss Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls away grinning, Rory giggles as jess leans in to kiss her again, Rory pulls away suddenly.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"I-I think it was the baby....."  
  
  
  
"You mean...."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "He kicked."  
  
  
  
"Wow I didn't realize I was that good of a kisser." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory smacks him lightly, "Here." She places his hand on the upper part of her stomach, "Oo. There eh goes again."  
  
  
  
"Wow." Jess says dreamily.  
  
A/N sorry for abrupt sappy ending but I'm running out to buy shoes, I skipped ahead to keep the story movie r&R. 


	16. Weekend Update

A/n There is some D/L action in this chapter, I should have mentioned last chapter that Dave is still working his Job at the nursery school but his band has been getting a lot of local gigs lately, Lane plays drums for them on the weekends when she's not working. Anyway on with the show.  
  
  
  
Next Weekend: Saturday  
  
"Oh my God, is that him?" Lorelai asks, her hand firmly on Rory's stomach.  
  
"Yep, he's been going at it all week."  
  
"Luke come here you got to feel this!" Lorelai screeches.  
  
Luke turns around, giving Rory and uneasy glance, "No it's ok."  
  
  
  
"Come on Luke it's not a big deal."  
  
  
  
"Yeah Luke stop being embarrassed, this is a miracle." Lorelai says in a condescending voice.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "Fine."  
  
He walks over to where Lorelai and Rory are sprawled out on the couch.  
  
Rory takes his hand and places it on her stomach.  
  
  
  
The muscles in Luke's neck tighten as the baby kicks again, "Whoa."  
  
  
  
Rory nods happily.  
  
  
  
"And, uh that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Not really, it tickles more than anything." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
Luke smiles, "And it doesn't bother you when people....."  
  
  
  
"Not really, I mean not with you guys you're the grandparents...although Mrs. Schneider down the hall touched me yesterday without even asking that was kind of weird." Rory wrinkles her nose.  
  
  
  
Jess enters the living room.  
  
  
  
"He's kicking again!" Rory announces.  
  
  
  
Jess smiles.  
  
  
  
"So how's daddy doing?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"He's fine, beat....putting up shelves is hard work."  
  
  
  
"Shelves? Where are you putting up shelves?"  
  
  
  
"Still haven't gotten them up?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"the directions are in Chinese so far I've gotten the base up, but after that I don't know what to do." Jess sighs.  
  
  
  
"Where are the shelves going?" Lorelai asks again.  
  
"Baby's room." Jess and Rory answer together.  
  
  
  
"Did you finish painting it?"  
  
  
  
"Last week." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Here, why don't I take a look at it?" Luke suggests.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Jess replies leading Luke towards the nursery.  
  
  
  
Lorelai waits for them to leave before speaking, "So how you doing sweets?"  
  
  
  
"Well besides the fact that I'm huge...great." Rory plasters on a smile.  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs, "From what Jess told me you're not even half Sherri's size."  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes go wide, "Forget about it, she can't even get off the couch by herself.....I'm just afraid that's going to be me in two months....I don't want to be a beached whale.  
  
"You won't be.....haha so that tiny lady actually got fat this time."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she's really pissed, Jess and I are going back up to see them in like 3 weeks.."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Well she wanted me to be there in June you know so I could be there for the birth, but Jess told her that he didn't want me traveling that far so close to my due date."  
  
  
  
"Sweetie that'll be like 2 ½ months before your due date."  
  
  
  
"I know, but whatever it worked. So she made us promise we'd go up and see her before then....God I'm dreading it."  
  
  
  
"Oh I want to come!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm not doing that again did you totally block out what happened in December."  
  
  
  
"Come on, I was totally unprepared for that one, besides I'm on much better terms with your father now."  
  
  
  
"What since when?"  
  
"Well, after he came to see you guys he called and we talked it out, how we want to be civil grandparents...nothing like our parents were to each other, so I think it'll be good for us all to get together, you know one last time before you have this kid."  
  
  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
  
  
"Come on I'll call him right now." Lorelai says picking up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Mom no.." But Rory's plea is futile, Lorelai dials and on the second ring Chris picks up.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
  
  
"So it's settled May 6th, we go up there for lunch....don't look at me like that, I promise I'll behave."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Fine but you get to tell Luke and Jess."  
  
  
  
Lorelai grins, "Oh boys!"  
  
Luke and Jess pop their heads out of the nursery.  
  
"3 weeks, the 4 of us are going to see Chris.  
  
Luke grunts, Jess mumbles.  
  
"Happy faces!"  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, causing Jess to laugh.  
  
Luke pulls Jess back into the nursery without another word.  
  
  
  
"See they're excited."  
  
  
  
*That night: Lane and Dave's apartment.  
  
  
  
"Lane? I'm home." Dave announces.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Lane yawns. "How was the show?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing big, about 200 people showed but we played great, We did an acoustic version of "Toasted Hoodie." They seemed to like it...and don't give me that yes we gave credit to the writer," Dave roles his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I missed it."  
  
  
  
"It's ok." Dave says sweetly wrapping his arms around Lane, "Feeling any better?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was just up so late working on that paper...I swear music theory is going to kill me, I took some Nyquil and passed out for three hours, still feeling groggy though."  
  
  
  
"Well I am yours for the entire evening anything you want or need I will take care of."  
  
  
  
"Come lay with me."  
  
  
  
"I can do that." Dave grins.  
  
  
  
Lane takes his hand and leads him to the couch.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later: They are snuggled comfortably on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Missed you today, Sam is nowhere close to being as good a drummer as you."  
  
  
  
"You're legally bound to say that." Lane says waving her wedding ring past Dave's face.  
  
  
  
Dave takes her hand, lacing it with his, "Yeah but I mean it."  
  
Lane sighs, resting her head on Dave's chest.  
  
"So, you talk to Rory today?"  
  
Lane nods.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Good, some how she got roped into taking Lorelai up to see Chris in 3 weeks...so now all four of them are going."  
  
  
  
"They're seriously turning into a sitcom."  
  
  
  
Lane laughs.  
  
"So Lorelai and Luke are back for the weekend?"  
  
  
  
"No, they just came up for the day."  
  
Dave nods.  
  
  
  
Lane yawns, "What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"11."  
  
  
  
"I need to go to bed, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Me too." Dave yawns.  
  
  
  
*3 Hours later: Dave is enthralled in a dream.  
  
***********************************Dream*******************************  
  
*Dave enters their apartment, Rory and Jess are sitting on the couch, Jess is bouncing a small child on his knee. Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table talking to Dave's mom:  
  
  
  
"It's exciting, It's our first you know...and Lane is such a lovely girl."  
  
  
  
"Rory's ecstatic, finally little Bert will have someone to play with."  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's great that they'll be so close in age."  
  
Dave looks on bewildered; no one seems to notice he's there.  
  
Dave moves towards the couch, where Rory and Jess are having an argument.  
  
"Jess, he needs to eat he's hungry."  
  
  
  
"Ror we just fed him like an hour ago, he's going to get fat."  
  
  
  
"He's 5 months old, he's supposed to eat his much."  
  
  
  
Jess groans, "Fine, take him."  
  
"Hey Guys." Dave speaks up, trying to lighten the mood..he always did hate when they fought."  
  
  
  
"Oh hey man, didn't even here you come in." Jess says looking up at him.  
  
  
  
"Dave hey!" Rory replies standing up to hug him. "so today was the last day of work how does it feel?"  
  
"L-last day?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.....Lane said you took the next three weeks off to stay home and help out." Rory replies warily.  
  
  
  
"Oh, r-right I did, hey where is Lane?"  
  
  
  
"Inside, she said she needed to lie down for a while." Rory says lowering her voice.  
  
Dave nods, "Excuse me."  
  
  
  
Cautiously he enters the bedroom, the room is musty and something is very off about it.  
  
  
  
"Lane honey?"  
  
  
  
"Dave, is that you?"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"Come lay down with me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, um how are you feeling?" Dave asks as he lays down next to Lane."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Lane replies turning over.  
  
Suddenly the room becomes brighter.  
  
  
  
"I just need to get out of there....too many people." Lane replies massaging her stomach. "Only two more weeks." She mutters smiling at Dave, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.  
  
Dave looks down at his hand that is strategically placed on Lane's protruding stomach.  
  
Dave's eyes go wide, "Y-you're pregnant!"  
  
  
  
"That's right," Lane says sweetly. "And it's all your fault!"  
  
Dave looks up horrified as Lane turns into Mrs. Kim.  
  
  
  
"You break my daughter!"  
  
  
  
Dave screams!!  
  
*********************Dream Ends*************************************  
  
  
  
Dave falls out of bed, screaming.  
  
  
  
"Dave?!" Lane yells leaning over the bed to help him up.  
  
  
  
"Stay away from me, I didn't break anything I swear!"  
  
  
  
"Dave, what the hell is going on?" Lane says turning the light on.  
  
  
  
Dave sits up on the floor, "Oh my God Lane it's you, tell me it's really you."  
  
  
  
"Ok.....Dave what's the matter?" Lane asks holding her hand out to Dave.  
  
  
  
Dave stands up, taking a sit on the edge of the bed, "I just had the worst nightmare...everyone was there....and you, you were pregnant."  
  
  
  
Lane looks at him sadly, "And that makes it a nightmare."  
  
  
  
Dave takes a deep breath, "No, no but I was laying here with you, and you turned into your mom."  
  
Lane shutters, "And my mom was pregnant?"  
  
  
  
"No....but she was yelling at me for breaking you."  
  
  
  
Lane laughs out loud, "Oh my."  
  
  
  
Dave nods his head energetically.  
  
  
  
Lane wraps her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
Dave pulls away, "Look please don't touch me right now."  
  
  
  
"Um, ok......" Lane says letting go Dave.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't, her face she was going to kill me."  
  
  
  
Lane laughs again, "It was just a dream."  
  
  
  
Dave shakes his head, "Noooo this was too realistic, this dream was warning me."  
  
Lane sits back on her heals, "Wow this really freaked you out."  
  
  
  
"Hey, how long ago did you get your..." Dave trails off looking at Lane uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Two weeks ago.."  
  
  
  
Dave sighs, "Ok, so we're ok then."  
  
  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to have a baby anymore, because of a stupid dream?"  
  
  
  
"No, no sweetie." Dave says turning towards Lane. "I'm just a little freaked out about picturing myself in bed with your mother.."  
  
  
  
"Ok good, because you do realize that we have had sex since then."  
  
  
  
Dave grimaces.  
  
  
  
Lane sighs, "Come on."  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"The bathroom, I have a test in the cabinet.....you're not going to get any sleep until this thing is settled, and we have church in the morning, I need to sleep."  
  
  
  
"Wait, so you keeps those things in the cabinet?"  
  
  
  
"See I don't know about you, but I've been so hopeful about this whole thing, I thought we should be prepared just in case...."  
  
  
  
"So you've had these things in that cabinet for a while now?"  
  
  
  
Lane nods.  
  
  
  
"Have you done one before?"  
  
  
  
Lane nods.  
  
  
  
"When?"  
  
  
  
"About two and a half weeks ago, Remember I was like 3 days late."  
  
Dave grimaces.  
  
  
  
Lane gives him a cross look, "Enough with that already, if you're really that freaked out about this, maybe you should leave."  
  
  
  
"No, no." Dave says touching Lane's arm. "I'm sorry, I will be ecstatic if this thing is positive, I just need to reiterate..."In my dream you turned into your mother.""  
  
  
  
Lane grins.  
  
  
  
"Stop it it's not funny!"  
  
*15 grueling moments later.  
  
Lane is grasping Dave's hand.  
  
  
  
"I can't look, what color is it?" Lane shrieks.  
  
  
  
"It's blue......what does that mean?"  
  
  
  
"It-It means we're pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Abrupt ending again, oh well. Sorry if the last part was a bit much I just wanted to get the imminent over with. I don't really think Dave and Lane are going to play much more of a big role in the story, they'll just be in the background., I just wanted to work on them some because I've kind of neglected them recently. Anyway time will be speeding by in the next chapter, I'd probably say there will be 4-5 more chapters. But don't worry under the suggestion of a recent reviewer, I think I'm going to do a prequel of Rory and Jess' trip to Maryland and their early courtship. So look out for that, that probably won't be started until February. Thanks again for reading please review. 


	17. Change of Plans

A/N Skipping right to the visit to Chris's: Rory's now 6 months pregnant Sherri is 8. Side note Yes, Lane is pregnant again we will not be focusing on that except that she and Dave are happy about it and are there to support Rory and Jess.  
  
*May 6th:11 Am.  
  
  
  
"Alright, remember everyone is going to behave." Rory reminds the group as they exit the car.  
  
Jess climbs out of the back seat first, followed by Rory.  
  
"Ready?" He asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah." Rory smirks as Chris appears at the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Chris greets stepping outside.  
  
  
  
"Hi Chris." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Rory sweetie, you look amazing." Chris says hugging Rory.  
  
"Uh, thanks Dad."  
  
  
  
"So how are you feeling?" He asks.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I just wish everybody would stop asking that, I'm not broken just having a baby." Rory mutters.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry..Sherri hates when I ask her that too.... but really, you look great." Chris replies. "Hi Jess, how's it going?"  
  
  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Why don't you all come inside, it's burning out here....we just got central air put in last month, so it's a nice 45 degrees inside."  
  
"Where is the little woman?"  
  
"On the couch, not feeling too good today....some more of those contractions.  
  
Rory send Jess a nervous glance, he squeezes her hand tenderly.  
  
Luke, Lorelai Jess and Rory follow Chris inside.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Sherri exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Rory smiles awkwardly.  
  
Lorelai nudges Jess, "Wow you weren't kidding, I never expected double chins."  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
Luke stares at them sternly.  
  
  
  
Lorelai moves away from Jess, Jess puts his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well have a seat would anyone like some ice tea?" Sherri asks happily, standing up.  
  
  
  
"Sher, have a seat I'll take care of it."  
  
  
  
Sherri sighs but takes a seat, "Really Christopher, I'm fine." Sherri pats the seat next to her, "Come on Rory, us mom's to be need to stick together."  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, but sits down next to Sherri, taking Jess with her.  
  
  
  
"Jess! Rory!" Georgia runs into the living room.  
  
"Hey, George!" Jess exclaims.  
  
  
  
Georgia stops short in front of Rory, "Wow Rory, you really are having a baby!"  
  
  
  
"What did you think we were lying?" Jess nudges the now 9 year old.  
  
  
  
Georgia blushes, "No, it's just that well you could tell that mommy was having a baby right away."  
  
  
  
Sherri gives her daughter an irritable look.  
  
"But, even when we saw you a few weeks ago you looked the same as always."  
  
  
  
"Well it's true, I'm having a baby, just like your mommy." Rory replies with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you have a seat, Gigi?"  
  
  
  
"Mo-om, I told you I don't want to be called that anymore."  
  
"Fine Georgia, take a seat."  
  
  
  
"There's no place else to sit." The girl frowns.  
  
  
  
"Yes there is." Jess says picking Georgia up and sitting her on his lap."  
  
  
  
Sherri sighs, but says nothing sitting back on the couch.  
  
  
  
"6 ice teas, one coffee." Chris says handing Lorelai a coffee mug.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." She says with a smile.  
  
  
  
Chris passes the rest of the drinks out, "Here Hon."  
  
Sherri shakes her head, "No thank you."  
  
  
  
Chris looks at her oddly, "You ok?"  
  
"Fine, just tired...you know it comes with the whole being 8 months pregnant thing." Sherri retorts.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Chris mutters.  
  
  
  
"So um Lorelai what's new?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing really." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
  
  
"What? Nothing is new."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris grins, "Something I need to know?"  
  
  
  
"Mom and Luke are having puppies."  
  
  
  
Georgia giggles.  
  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, turns out that Duke's and Miss patty's dog's play dates were very successful."  
  
  
  
"They'll be here by June! And Miss Patty said we could keep two!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"I told you we are not having two more dogs, that dog eats enough on his own."  
  
  
  
"What kind of dogs are they?" Sherri asks, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Rory watches Sherri carefully.  
  
"Well Duke's a basset hound and Miss Lulu is a greyhound."  
  
  
  
"Interesting mix." Sherri replies, clenching her fist.  
  
  
  
"Sherri, are you ok?" Rory asks warily.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes, just been sitting far too long, I think I need to stand up for a minute."  
  
  
  
Chris turns to look at Sherri.  
  
  
  
"So how are things at the Inn Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"Great, Sookie's son Spencer has started working there are on weekends, he's so cute he's 5 now and he really annoys Michel. Last week I let him answer the phones, and he did a way better job then Michel and now Michel thinks he's going to be fired..." Lorelai rambles.  
  
  
  
"Ha, that's, ow......funny." Sherri replies putting a hand to her stomach."  
  
Lorelai looks up horrified at Sherri.  
  
Chris walks over to Sherri, "hon come on I think we should call the doctor."  
  
  
  
"What?" Sherri says taking a deep breath. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"To let him know I'm bringing you in."  
  
  
  
"What?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Sweets, I'm pretty sure that was just a contraction." Lorelai answers.  
  
  
  
"Oh,.....oh!" Rory says, her eyes becoming wide.  
  
"No, it's probably just a premature contraction we're not supposed to leave until they're 10 minutes apart, besides my water hasn't even broken yet."  
  
  
  
Jess looks over at Rory's horror-stricken face.  
  
"Alright babe, I want you to come over here and sit down." Chris says to Sherri, helping her over to the love seat.  
  
"Ok, ow." She says sitting down.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back." Chris says.  
  
  
  
"Really Christopher this is nothing, just like last month I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Look I'm just going to get you some ice to chew on until these stop or we have to go to the hospital." Chris says before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai follows after him.  
  
*In the Kitchen:  
  
"Do you really think this is it?" Lorelai asks, truly concerned.  
  
"It might be." Chris says gravely.  
  
  
  
"But isn't she like a month early."  
  
  
  
Chris shakes his head, "We never really got a definite conception date....All we knew was that she was late."  
  
Lorelai grimaces.  
  
Chris takes a cup and puts it to the icemaker; his hand is shaking.  
  
  
  
"Here let me take that to her, just take a breath and calm down, like she said you've still got plenty of time no need to panic."  
  
"Y-you're right." Chris breathes. "Tell Sherri I'll be out in a minute."  
  
  
  
Lorelai enters the living room where Luke and Jess are avoiding looking at Sherri, Rory's eyes are glues to her and Georgia's are glued to Jess.  
  
  
  
"Um, Luke Jess why don't you take Georgia inside.....Georgia don't you want to show Uncle Luke and Jess your computer?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
'Yeah!" Georgia says excitedly. "Come on!" Georgia runs off dragging Jess with her.  
  
Luke follows behind after mouthing, "Thank you." to Lorelai.  
  
"Here you go." Lorelai says handing the cup to Sherri.  
  
  
  
Sherri smiles faintly, "Thank you Lorelai, honestly men get freaked out so quickly, honestly it's not a big deal, only a woman would understand that." Sherri continues taking hold of Lorelai hand.  
  
Lorelai nods, quickly pulling it away. "You know all that coffee, now I have to um, use the ladies room, where is it?"  
  
  
  
"Down the hall 3rd door on the left." Sherri smiles.  
  
  
  
"Oh and Chris will be out in a few, I told him to take a breather."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sherri watches Lorelai leave, her fist clenching again as the bathroom door closes.  
  
  
  
Rory drums her fingers uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
Sherri makes a small noise.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up mortified.  
  
  
  
"Mark this down Rory, these little premature contractions are no picnic."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, although she's unsure why.  
  
  
  
"But they last two or three seconds and go away."  
  
Rory nods again, this time she looks as though she may cry.  
  
  
  
Lorelai exits the bathroom and heads for Georgia's room, trying to escape talking to Sherri.  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
Sherri is leafing through a magazine from the coffee table, Rory is drinking her ice tea, Lorelai Luke and Jess are still in Georgia's room, Chris in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"So, um Sherri." Rory says nervously, "Have you finished the nursery? I know me and Jess had a time with working on ours."  
  
Sherri's eyes bulge momentarily.  
  
Rory continues shakily, "Man you would not believe,"  
  
  
  
"HuAhhh." Sherri pants.  
  
  
  
"Shelves are really hard to put up." Rory says on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
"Oh boy that was a tough one."  
  
Rory stares at Sherri with her mouth open slightly.  
  
"Something the matter Rory?"  
  
"Do they just come and go like that?"  
  
"What? Oh contractions?"  
  
Rory nods excessively.  
  
"Yep, some are harder than others, to be honest I've been having them the last month, my doctors says these little clusters of contractions are common with women over 30 having babies........he also said they can be more severe in women who are of smaller build, bad news for us." Sherri winks at Rory  
  
Rory blinks anxiously.  
  
"..oh but their nothing to worry about, they happen, then they're through and you get a baby out of it, alls well that ends well. But enough about that, what about shelves?"  
  
Rory nods, "Luke, couldn't even get them up at first."  
  
Sherri sits up, "Luckily we finished ours a few months ago along with the guest room, we redid that room, it used to be Chris' office but he never used it very much so we redecorated it and presto guest room."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles nervously  
  
*Chris reenters.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Sherri says to Chris.  
  
"How we doing?"  
  
"Fine, Rory's taking care of me."  
  
  
  
"Of course she is; she takes care of all of us." Chris grins.  
  
"Chris sweetie would you mind grabbing my purse I want to show Rory the before and after pictures of the guest room."  
  
Chris nods and Rushes off as Sherri clenches her fist again.  
  
Rory glances down at her watch, it reads 12:43.  
  
  
  
Sherri hums to herself as Rory picks up her drink again.  
  
"Hon, they're not in your purse." Chris calls out.  
  
Sherri grunts and then takes a deep breath before speaking, "Check on the nightstand, if they're not there they are in the bottom of my brief case."  
  
Rory stares at her hands trying to ignore the emanating fear that is rushing through her veins.  
  
Sherri sighs with relief, unclenching her fist. "Thank God, not too much longer....this little girl will definitely be our last."  
  
Rory smiles awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Could you imagine having three kids God what a handful!"  
  
  
  
Rory looks down at her shoes.  
  
  
  
"Oh Rory, but of course that's just me...I mean if I was younger I'd probably want more kids, you and Jess would do great with three or maybe more if you did the one every 18 months thing." Sherri forces a smile.  
  
"Well Jess and I haven't really discussed the whole multiple kid issue, right now we're just concentrating on the one."  
  
  
  
Sherri makes a small noise.  
  
Rory looks at her watch again, 12:49  
  
  
  
"Right, well you really shouldn't, oh...wait too long to discuss it, you really need to plan this stuff out early." Sherri says biting her lip.  
  
Rory looks at Sherri with alarm, "Sherri a-are you having another..."  
  
  
  
Sherri puts her hand up to stop Rory from speaking, closing her eyes and panting quietly.  
  
  
  
"S-sherri, it hasn't even b-been 7 minutes." Rory stammers.  
  
Sherri lowers her hand and takes a deep breath, "Uh Rory, sweetie I hope you'll excuse I just want to use the bathroom real quick." Sherri says quietly.  
  
Rory nods mechanically.  
  
  
  
As soon as Sherri disappears Rory makes a mad dash to Georgia's room.  
  
  
  
*Georgia's room:  
  
"And see this is where Mickey mouse comes in and they have to fight to free him, but don't worry it's not scary." Georgia tells Jess who is sitting next to her on the computer chair. Luke and Lorelai are seated on the bed.  
  
  
  
The bedroom door swings open.  
  
Jess turns around as a disheveled Rory enters.  
  
  
  
"Rory!?" He says standing up and rushing over to her.  
  
Rory's lip is quivering.  
  
  
  
"Sweets? What's the matter?" Lorelai says standing up.  
  
Luke follows suit, putting is arm on Lorelai's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Rory goes to speak but is cut off.  
  
  
  
"CHRISTOPHER!" Sherri yells.  
  
  
  
Chris darts out of the bedroom.  
  
Luke, Lorelai and Georgia run out of the bedroom, Jess stays with the quivering Rory.  
  
"My water just broke." Sherri says quietly as Chris approaches her.  
  
  
  
"Alright lets go." He says nervously.  
  
Luke watches as Chris' arm trembles.  
  
  
  
"Uh, maybe he shouldn't drive." Luke mutters to Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"But we were only supposed to stay until 1 and then make an excuse to leave." Lorelai whispers.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Fine." Lorelai groans. "Hey Chris, why don't we take you in Luke's car?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris smiles faintly, "Thanks Lorelai, Luke. Chris nods at Luke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But someone's got to stay with Gigi." Sherri pants.  
  
  
  
Jess steps out of the bedroom, "We'll stay with her."  
  
  
  
Sherri frowns.  
  
  
  
Chris mutters to Sherri, "Sher if we wait much longer we're going to have to buy new carpet."  
  
Sherri nods reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Alright, we'll call you as soon as we get there." Lorelai says to Jess.  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Take care of my baby." Lorelai says referring to Rory.  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai lets go." Luke barks as Sherri begins to writhe in Chris' arms.  
  
*2 minutes later: Luke's car pulls away.  
  
  
  
Georgia grabs onto Jess' leg.  
  
Jess looks down and smiles at her.  
  
"Rory's crying." She says with a pout.  
  
  
  
Jess ruffles her hair, "Tell you what, go into Rory's purse....there's a present in there for you, and take your boom box." Jess says handing Georgia her radio, "into the living room."  
  
Georgia's eyes light up, "Is it a new cd?!"  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"Is it Metallica?!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I think you better go crank it up." Jess grins.  
  
A moment later the words of Metallica roar through the house.  
  
Jess enters Georgia's bedroom.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory who is standing in the middle of the room trembling.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"D-did you see her face?"  
  
  
  
Jess' grip on Rory tightens, "Ror-"  
  
  
  
"I mean I knew it was bad, I just...I guess I never thought that day would come." Rory gulps.  
  
  
  
"Rory it's going to be ok."  
  
Rory shakes her head and sobs.  
  
Jess sighs, stroking Rory's head.  
  
  
  
"I-I c-can't do it, I just can't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you can." Jess says fiercely.  
  
  
  
"You didn't hear her Jess, or see her eyes bulge out.....oh my God, I feel sick." Rory squirms free of Jess' grabs and tries to Run but Jess puts his arm out, preventing her from moving.  
  
  
  
"Jess, please."  
  
  
  
"Rory you'll get through it, honey you're as prepared as you can be. I mean we're taking those classes, you've read the books, there's nothing you can do, it's too late you have to do this."  
  
  
  
Rory sits down on the edge of the bed, "I do." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
Jess bends down to Rory's level, "You're going to be fine."  
  
  
  
"I-I'm so scared."  
  
Jess kisses her hand.  
  
"I've never been good with pain, remember on our honeymoon at that beach in Italy I got stung by a jellyfish and threw up on the spot."  
  
Jess makes a disgusted face. "Yes what a memorable day, we spent the rest of the day in the hotel room icing you feet eating soggy saltines.  
  
  
  
"And when I stubbed my toe on mom's cabinet last year, I cried for an hour.....I can't even handle a bruised toe how, how am I supposed to deal with this."  
  
  
  
Jess squeezes her hand, "You will, when the time comes you'll deal with it, don't stress out over it now."  
  
Rory swallows hard, ".......all that pain God I don't think I can do it."  
  
  
  
Jess' muscles stiffen, "Think about me, I'm going have to watch you go through that....." Jess' eyes get wide, "Man, Rory I s wish I could take this away right now, put all the pain on me....God I don't want to see you like, like that." Jess points towards the door referring to Sherri.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! You can't get freaked out about this, y-you're not allowed how am I supposed to get through this with out you."  
  
  
  
Jess looks at Rory determinedly, "You will never be going through this alone."  
  
Rory sobs, Jess takes her up in his arms, cradling her shaking form.  
  
* A few minutes pass without a word between them.  
  
"Rory, we're going to get through this....we have to."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, swallowing her tears, pulling out of Jess' embrace.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"3 months from today, we may have our baby." Jess says smiling through his own tears.  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand to her mouth, "The end justifies the means."  
  
Jess smiles at Rory's quote. "Come on let's get out of here, we need to stop freaking out."  
  
  
  
Rory nods walking towards the door.  
  
Jess pulls her back, "But remember, you're not going through this alone..I will always, always be here.""  
  
  
  
*3 hours later.  
  
Rory is sitting on the couch gazing out the window; Jess and Georgia are watching cartoons.  
  
The phone rings, Rory jumps, Jess answers it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
  
  
"Jess!" Lorelai squeals.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"The babies healthy!!"  
  
  
  
"Wait, she had it already?"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh! She barely made it into delivery." Lorelai announces.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, she's ok though, right?"  
  
  
  
"Oh sure, she's fine...hey guess what I saw the head!"  
  
  
  
"Ew, how the hell did that happen."  
  
  
  
"Uh it was gruesome. We hit a bit of traffic and half way to the hospital she started wailing when we finally got there they rushed her upstairs, they made Chris fill out paper work, so she was wailing that she couldn't go in alone, and just as me and Luke went to take our seats in the waiting room she grabbed onto me and took me with her."  
  
  
  
"Whoa."  
  
  
  
"Yeah and apparently today was the day for every pregnant woman in the boston area to give birth because all the delivery rooms were filled, they had her on a gurney in the hallway for like 15 minutes...."  
  
  
  
Jess face contorts causing Rory to tense up. Jess opens his arms; Rory climbs into his lap like small child.  
  
  
  
"So there I was just me and Sherri , she was hysterical, I was oddly pleased by this, but anyway so she was grasping my hand so tight p.s. I now have a broken pinky so the doctor rushes over just as she starts screaming at the top of her lungs, I move out of the way, moved a little too far down got a peep show......it wasn't as bad as I thought it was be, but it still made me kind of ill. Luckily one of the nurses ran and got Chris, they told him he could finish the paperwork later. He ran in and they were about to move her into what one of the nurses referred to as a make-shift delivery room, you know that they use for emergencies...and I went to go run out and then the nurse went to push the gurney but the doctor, who looked like a very old Charles in Charge said "No, we can't move her it's too late."  
  
  
  
"Ew, so she just gave birth in hallway."  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes go wide.  
  
  
  
"Yep, and the weird part was it was just like those baby stories on tv, you know you never want to see them giving birth but the second they say, "It's time." You're just glued in place."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I couldn't help it, I mean I was right by the door and everything, but I just couldn't move......you know I think birth is much more enjoyable when you're not the one giving birth."  
  
"Don't tell Rory that." Jess says stroking Rory's hair.  
  
  
  
"So anyway it seriously was amazing, kind of scary though because I mean Sherri was screaming like a ban chi, Chris was like holding on to her so tight, p.s. he's in x-rays right now for a broken wrist. And then I heard the baby cry and it was great, the nurse took the baby off to get cleaned up, The doctor was walking away to get cleaned up before they got Sherri a room for the night, Suddenly out of no where I heard Chris groan, apparently he let go of Sherri's hand just as she went to grasp it, she ended up pulling him by the collar.....apparently Sherri was pregnant with twins."  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rory looks up with concern.  
  
  
  
"That's right the one was hiding behind the other when they did the sonograms, So Sherri had to do it all over again."  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't it just like happen all at once?" Jess asks awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"That's what I said, but the doctor said that sometimes there's like a five or ten minute delay, so anyway another 25 minutes of screaming" Lorelai says happily, "baby number 2 met the world."  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It was horrible, I seriously think she did damage to that poor doctors ears, I mean once she had Chris by the color, the doctor went up and pried Chris free and then explained to Sherri the mix up, she went nuts saying how she couldn't go through it again go couldn't push anymore blah blah blah.....luckily they managed to get her into an actual delivery room that time and she kind of calmed down, and everything worked out."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"What?" Rory asks.  
  
Jess puts his hand over the phone, "Sherri had twins."  
  
Georgia turns away from the tv and grins.  
  
Rory lays down again, resting her body against Jess.  
  
  
  
"So everyone's ok though?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Luke and I are in the waiting room right now, Chris is in x-ray and Sherri's sleeping. The babies are fine."  
  
  
  
"Do they have names?"  
  
  
  
"Savannah and Zachariah."  
  
  
  
"Ew."  
  
"I know; they really should take that woman's right to name things away."  
  
"Well anyway if you guys want to come up and see them......."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, I don't know.."  
  
  
  
"Come on, you're going to have to drive Chris' car up anyway....he's insisting on staying over."  
  
  
  
"Wait, if he's staying over than who's staying with Georgia?"  
  
  
  
"Sherri insisted that you take the newly redecorated guest room."  
  
  
  
Jess groans.  
  
"Ok well my batteries running low, see you in 15." Lorelai says happily.  
  
  
  
Jess hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"We're staying over." Jess replies.  
  
Rory moans, sitting up.  
  
  
  
"Come on George, go get your shoes on."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
"To see your new baby brother and sister!"  
  
Georgia squeals.  
  
  
  
*Maternity Waiting Room: 6:30pm  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims hugging her daughter.  
  
"Mom." Rory say unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Don't look so unhappy, they might mistake you for an incoming patient if you get my drift."  
  
  
  
Rory frowns, walking over to Luke.  
  
"Ok, sorry no jokes." Lorelai looks at Jess uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"Long day." He mutters.  
  
"Aunt Lorelai guess what!" Georgia exclaims.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a new baby sister AND brother."  
  
  
  
"I know, I've already seen them."  
  
  
  
"No fair!"  
  
  
  
"Well we'll take you in to see them and your mommy in a few minutes."  
  
"I want Jess to take me."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: Chris enters the waiting room with his wrist in a cast.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gi!" Chris says taking his daughter in his arms.  
  
  
  
"You ready to go see mommy?"  
  
  
  
The 8-year-old nods.  
  
  
  
Lorelai watches as the two disappear behind the swinging doors. She turns to Rory is crumpled in the chair next to Luke. Grabbing hold of Jess' arm, Lorelai pulls him towards the hallway.  
  
"We're just going to go raid the vending machine, anybody want anything?"  
  
Luke and Rory shake their heads.  
  
  
  
*Hallway:  
  
"Ok, so what's going on?" Lorelai raises and eyebrow at Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess runs his fingers through his hair, "Seeing Sherri like that, it freaked her out."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! I was so stupid why did I leave her out there alone for so long?!"  
  
  
  
"It was just a big reality check, and then once you guys left I went in to comfort her and I ended up freaking out which freaked her out even more...plus she heard the whole phone conversation, and I think it just completely scared her to death."  
  
  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
Lorelai kicks the machine as the snickers she ordered gets stuck.  
  
Jess looks down at his shoes.  
  
Lorelai gives him a concerned glance, "So what about you, are you still freaked out?"  
  
"God yes, I mean I've already put Rory through so much pain, and now I'm actually going to have to stand by and watch her go through more pain for tens of hours."  
  
  
  
"Jess...."  
  
  
  
"You know I can't handle her crying, and this there's nothing I can do to make her feel better, she'll be lying there for 23 hours screaming and crying and I'll be just standing there."  
  
"First of all you're NOT going to be just standing there, second of all it may not take that long."  
  
  
  
"The book says, first babies always take 20+ hours to be born."  
  
  
  
"Please tell me you didn't read the books."  
  
  
  
"Of course I read them, that's what I do read!"  
  
  
  
"Those books are total crock based on majority statistics, their soul purpose is to freak you out!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
Jess bites his nails, "This is jut so scary....and I mean what if this happens to us, what if we get there and it turns out that Rory has twins."  
  
  
  
Lorelai scoffs, "Believe me that will not happen.....have you ever talked to Chris and Sherri, Sherri's gyno is one of those hippy dippy new age specialists, he took one sonogram 2 months into it and that was it on the sonograms, Rory's had four twins would have shown up by now."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs with relief.  
  
  
  
"And as for the whole watching Rory go through pain, don't worry you'll have enough of your own, you think a fractured wrist is a big deal...Rory's got way better grip than Sherri ever will." Lorelai smiles reassuringly at Jess.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Lorelai." Jess says sweetly.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be scary, but it'll be worth it....I had 23 ½ hours with Rory and I never regretted it, pain goes away."  
  
Jess nods, taking Lorelai's hand and walking back towards the waiting room. When they enter they see Rory's face buried in Luke's jacket.  
  
Luke coughs; Rory looks up and pulls away, "Thanks Luke, I feel a lot better."  
  
Lorelai and Jess exchange glances.  
  
Chris reenters the waiting room, "Ror, Sherri's asking for you?"  
  
  
  
Rory looks solemnly at Jess.  
  
"Come on." Jess says taking her hand.  
  
  
  
*Sherri's hospital room.  
  
"Hey Gi, let's go see your new brother and sister." Chris says causing Georgia to leave the room.  
  
  
  
"Rory! Come in." Sherri says weakly.  
  
"Congratulations." Jess says awkwardly.  
  
  
  
Sherri motions for Rory to sit down at the chair next to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess you're going to find out what a handful is." Rory says a smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherri sighs, "I know, can you believe that.....I mean I'm happy, Chris got his boy finally it's just our whole plan will have to be reorganized."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Uh so I guess you won't be going back to work then?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"How can I?" Sherri asks sadly.  
  
  
  
"Um, Jess why don't you wait outside."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Rory, I just don't want to even think about my lost career right now....I'll tell you it's been four hours and I'm still exhausted."  
  
  
  
"Well that's expected."  
  
  
  
Sherri shrugs, "Well with Georgia you'll remember I was up 2 hours later making business calls."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
Sherri groans, "Ugh just between you an me, I mean I know your mom must have told you about how I just bit my lip and beared it, but I was dying, I mean I didn't scream not even once but boy did I want to......and I mean the whole thing was just such a shock, of course but I handled it with grace and dignity."  
  
Rory smirks to herself.  
  
  
  
"Of course the one I really feel bad for is you, I mean being so tiny and all....and I'm guessing you're a screamer, just remember just because you're in pain does not mean you have to put everyone else in pain."  
  
  
  
Rory grits her teeth, "Well I should probably go, I haven't even seen zach and annah yet, and we have an early day tomorrow." Rory smirks as she Christens her new siblings with nicknames.  
  
  
  
Jess is standing outside against the wall, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
"Did she freak you out?"  
  
  
  
"No, not in the least."  
  
  
  
Jess takes hold of Rory's arm, "Wow what did Luke say to you to make you so calm, I've been trying for four hours."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "He just told me that everything was going to be ok, and that once it's all over we'd all be a real family."  
  
  
  
"Ends justify the means." Jess whispers.  
  
  
  
"...And he said that he and mom would be right there with me, waiting...... outside."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "You ready to go see the guests of honor?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, hand and hand they walk down to the nursery.  
  
  
  
"Hey babe." Chris greets them.  
  
"Rory look! That's them in the back, Vannah's in the purple and Zach's in the green!" Georgia taps the glass.  
  
Chris pulls Georgia back so Rory can move closer, She watches silently as her siblings wail. Jess drapes his arm over Rory's shoulder taking her hand in his.  
  
  
  
"Alright, kiddo let's go say goodnight to mommy you're going to go home with Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Luke."  
  
"Yay"  
  
  
  
"We're going to have one of those soon." Jess whispers in Rory's ear.  
  
Rory nods turning around to face Jess, "Hey Jess do you think we should be considering whether or not we have anymore kids, I mean Sherri is right your really have to start planning in advance..."  
  
Jess kisses Rory square on the lips, "I think we should just let things happen."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at him, "Ok."  
  
  
  
"Let's go, if we stay here much longer they're going to have to admit you too."  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Ok, I'm ready to go."  
  
  
  
*Chris and Sherri's home:  
  
Jess is tucking Georgia into bed; Luke is watching the baseball game on tv. Rory and Lorelai are in the guest room chatting.  
  
  
  
"So, uh Jess said you were pretty upset today."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it....Luke talked to me and I feel better, I just need to take my mind off all that for a week or so."  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok. So Luke talked to you.....he's pretty Good at that huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Who would have known, ten years of single words sentences and here is giving pep talks."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Well anyway I talked to your Dad he said he's going to come by and pick Georgia up at 9, so we can leave here by 9:30, and we'll drop you and Jess home and then we'll head back ourselves."  
  
  
  
"Mom, when are you guys going to come back up?"  
  
  
  
"In another two weeks probably, just for the day...."  
  
  
  
"Luke said you be there for when I have the baby."  
  
  
  
"Well that is if you want us here, I mean I know the last thing I wanted when you were born was for my mother to be there."  
  
  
  
"Mom, please I need you..and Luke to be there."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles, "Ok we'll be here...a week in advance." Lorelai smirks at her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Good." Rory replies, "So Jess says that Sherri flipped out on everyone..."  
  
  
  
Lorelai grins, "She even cursed at the nurse..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n This chapter has gone on long enough, again working on character development so I thought the graphicness of this chapter was necessary and I don't know if it's a believable chapter but it works for the story and it gave a little insight into how Sherri, in my opinion is very two-faced i.e. lying to Rory about her actions. So I'll probably do a filler chapter next and then the birth..or I may have Rory go into labor in the next chapter, I haven't decided yet but I'm telling you now it's coming. And then I'll do a closing chapter or two and that will be the end of this story. I thank you for all the positive reviews I've gotten, the constructive criticism and the great suggestions. Please continue to read and review thanks again. 


	18. Evil Hospitals And Coming Home

A/N: I think I should address the dream sequence that Dave had about two chapters ago. I think a few of you were confused by it. The whole thing where Rory and Jess are fighting was not foreshadowing that they would start bickering constantly, I purposely wrote them out f character, in dream sequences things are supposed to be a miss, see Dave wasn't really clear that he was dreaming so things like Rory and Jess fighting and their baby's name being Bert were supposed to be clues to Dave that it was a dream. I'm actually writing this today, it's Wednesday by the way but I just found out ff.n is down so you probably won't get this until Thursday or Friday. My hope is to have this story finished by next mon-tues, to be honest the story in my mind is dragging a bit so I'd rather finish it up soon than linger on with filler chapter which I've done before. And I actually have some great ideas for my prequel so that may be started early. Ok enough blabber my long a/n's must be annoying by now.  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later: Rory is now 7 ½ months pregnant.  
  
Wednesday 2pm.  
  
  
  
*The inn:  
  
Lorelai is sitting at the front desk dialing her cell phone.  
  
"Vhat are you duing?" Michel asks arrogantly.  
  
Lorelai sends him an irritable glance but says nothing.  
  
"You can not make calls while you are working."  
  
"Sookie said I could." Lorelai says innocently.  
  
  
  
"Is she in charge here?" Michel shoots back.  
  
  
  
"You're right, she's not...I am!" Lorelai grins.  
  
Michel pouts.  
  
  
  
"Look I'm just calling to leave a message for Rory, I'll be two seconds and then I won't make anymore calls."  
  
  
  
"Oo Rory! Why didn't you say so, did you send her the booties I made?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles; despite the fact that Michel has been knitting for over 5 years it is still hysterical to see a Frenchman with knitting needles.  
  
"Yes, she loved them Michel."  
  
"Let me say hello! Please!" Michel whines.  
  
  
  
"Fine just wait until the machine picks up."  
  
  
  
*Rory/Jess Apartment.  
  
The phone is ringing, on the third ring Jess picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A small noise is heard on the other end.  
  
"Uh, ok hanging up now."  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"What are you doing home?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"Study day...finals are next week."  
  
  
  
"Oh right."  
  
  
  
"Let me talk!!" Michel whines.  
  
  
  
Lorelai waves her hands around, "You don't want to, it's just Jess."  
  
"Humph." Michel crosses his arms. "The punk."  
  
Lorelai giggles.  
  
"Glad to see I'm so loved." Jess retorts. "What are you doing calling now anyway, you know Rory doesn't get home until 6."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to leave her a funny message, I haven't talked to her all week and I miss her."  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to hang up so you can call back and leave your message?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...but not right now, as long as I have you on the phone I might as well chat."  
  
  
  
"You're so considerate."  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing with your day off......you're not reading are you?"  
  
  
  
"No we got rid of all those books."  
  
  
  
"Thank God." Lorelai says. "So what's this I hear about you two ditching those breathing classes?"  
  
  
  
"You would have had a field day with it, it was just 8 couples sitting on the floor panting and shit.....2 of the couples were over 35, 5 were under 23 years old and then there was me and Rory. The instructor talked to us as if we were all five year olds and she kept saying things like, "Ladies you must be strong for your men, don't let them see you cry."  
  
  
  
"Uh oh, I'm guessing Rory didn't take well to that."  
  
  
  
"No not really, last time we went they had us all discuss what we've been eating lately, and Rory told them how I made her ziti this week and the Instructor told her that she, the woman should be cooking for her husband, because that is what she agreed to do apparently when we got married. Rory explained calmly that she can't cook well and the instructor was like well you should take some classes we have them here and then I explained that we both work and that I get home first, and the instructor went a-wall and started lecturing on how mothers need to stay home it's there job to cook an keep the home clean and raise the kids."  
  
  
  
"So exactly when did we get pulled back 100 years?" "So yeah after that we left, it was too creepy anyway that place made me feel old."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There were only two other couples there who didn't already have kids."  
  
  
  
"I thought you said 5 of them were like under 21."  
  
  
  
"I did."  
  
  
  
"That's sick."  
  
  
  
"No what's sick is that all the under 23 crowd were married before they even had kids."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Yeah so we've decided we're just not very sociable people."  
  
  
  
"Man, what kind of town do you live in?"  
  
  
  
"I don't even know anymore, I think once the fall comes we're going to look into moving."  
  
  
  
"What about your job?"  
  
  
  
"Well they're actually looking for an English teacher in Hartford, and my boss recommended me."  
  
  
  
"Hartford?! As in only 20 minutes away from me Hartford?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but don't get all excited I haven't even talked to Rory about it yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"When do you need to give them an answer by?"  
  
  
  
"July."  
  
  
  
"ee! My baby may be coming home!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I mean I don't want to make Rory give up her job at Nbc for this, I mean she makes more money than I do and her job means a lot to her."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai says sadly. "Well at least discuss it with her."  
  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
"Ok well Michel is giving me the evil eye I better go."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Jess hangs up the phone, a moment later it rings again he let's the machine pick up this time.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later the buzzer in the apartment goes off.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Delivery for Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano."  
  
  
  
"Alright I'll be right down."  
  
  
  
"It's pretty big......why don't I just send my guys up, you got an elevator."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right down the hall."  
  
  
  
"Alright buzz us in."  
  
  
  
Jess obliges."  
  
*5 minutes later there's a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
Jess opens it as two burley men quickly move past him with a humongous rocking chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sign here." A small heavyset man appears at the door.  
  
  
  
Jess signs the clipboard and hands each of the men two dollars.  
  
  
  
As the men turn to leave Jess examines the chair, "Uh does it say who sent this on that clipboard thing?"  
  
  
  
"A Mrs. E. Gilmore.....uptight lady, good tipper."  
  
Jess nods, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
*6:15  
  
Rory enters the apartment.  
  
"I'm home!" Rory announces.  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." Jess replies kissing Rory on the cheek. "Hey come see what your grandmother sent you."  
  
Jess leads Rory into the nursery.  
  
  
  
Rory steps inside and immediately her eyes travel to the mahogany rocking chair placed in the corner.  
  
  
  
Rory puts a hand to her mouth, her eyes become misty, "Oh my God."  
  
  
  
Jess wraps an arm around Rory's waist.  
  
  
  
"I should go call her." Rory states.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you try it out first?" Jess whispers in her ear.  
  
  
  
Rory sits down on the large chair, "Wow, this is amazing, it's huge you could probably even fit on here right now."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Only one way to find out." He takes a seat next to Rory, putting his arm over her shoulder. "How about that, perfect fit."  
  
Rory smiles, "I missed you today."  
  
  
  
Jess buries his face in Rory's hair, "Missed you too."  
  
  
  
"What'd you do on your day off today?"  
  
  
  
"Cleaned, made some chicken for dinner, talked to your mom."  
  
  
  
"She called?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah she left a message for you."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory says getting up.  
  
  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"Good, we taped that piece I've been working on, it came out pretty good and then Jonathon came in and asked me if I'd be interested in interviewing the mayor in 2 weeks, so of course I said yes and then we worked it out that once that was done, I'd start my maternity leave."  
  
"That's great, I'm sure that the mayor will love you."  
  
  
  
Rory suddenly remembers something, "Oh remember how we couldn't find where the hospital was last week? Well on my lunch hour Jaclyn and I went searching for it."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Jess there is no way in hell I'm ever stepping inside that place."  
  
  
  
"What? Why?" Jess smiles.  
  
  
  
"It's run by the same organization as that rec. center."  
  
  
  
Jess' eyes go wide, "You're kidding?"  
  
"No." Rory pouts, "And I looked into it the only other hospitals are like a 45 minutes away."  
  
  
  
"We'll figure something out don't worry about it, anyway why don't you go call your mom and grandma and I'll heat up the chicken."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
*On the Phone:  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai's cheery voice answers.  
  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
  
  
"Rory! Did Jess play you my message?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"And did you say hi to your knee like I told you to?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Come on say it.....hi-knee. Hinee he he."  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"So how are you....you must be huge by now."  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"That's a compliment."  
  
  
  
"Sure, ok."  
  
  
  
"So how's work?"  
  
  
  
"Great, I'm going to interview the mayor!"  
  
  
  
"Yay! You really are a star reporter."  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Did Lane get our flowers, Luke said they might not have gotten there in time for her graduation."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, they did she said thank you. Her and Dave are actually going to be in Stars Hollow this weekend."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah well Mrs. Kim hasn't seen Lane since before she and Dave left for New York."  
  
  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully Dave will come home unscathed."  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles. "I wish you were coming here this weekend, I really miss you."  
  
  
  
"I miss you too, I really want to come home before August but I don't know if that's going to happen."  
  
"Why do you have to live so far away?"  
  
  
  
"I know; I don't even know why we're here anymore."  
  
  
  
"Aw, you don't sound happy.....I thought we were ecstatic about interviewing the mayor. "  
  
  
  
"I am." Rory sighs, "I'm just cranky, you know we've been living in this place for two years now and have never had the need to find the hospital."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"So today I figured I'd go look for it since in another 6 weeks I'll be giving birth in it.....mom it's run by the rec. center people."  
  
  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
  
  
"The hospital funded the center, it also hires all the staff that instructor was a certified nurse there for 25 years."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh, you mean you're going to have one of those flighty nurses there telling you not to scream?"  
  
  
  
"It's a possibility." Rory says sadly.  
  
Lorelai's eyes light up as a thought comes to mind, "Hey sweets have you talked to Jess yet?"  
  
  
  
"Um, a little bit I just got home like 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Well what if while he goes to Hartford next month you come stay with me, Jess and you are both off you could stay until the baby's born, you could go to Hartford Hospital..which you've been to before...."  
  
  
  
"Wait why is Jess going to Hartford?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I thought you just said you talked to him."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, about the rocking chair grandma sent us and about the hospital, mom what's in Hartford?"  
  
  
  
"My mother sent you a rocking chair? Look Hon, I should go. Just talk to Jess."  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later: Rory enters the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Great you're off the phone, dinner's just about ready." Jess explains.  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to go to Hartford?"  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Jess says.  
  
  
  
"Jess, what's in Hartford?"  
  
  
  
"I told her to keep her mouth shut."  
  
  
  
"Jess what the hell is in Hartford."  
  
  
  
"A new job, ok."  
  
  
  
"A new job, what new job?"  
  
  
  
In Hartford, they're looking for a new head for the English department, and Radcliff recommended me to the school principle."  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"I was going to talk to you about it tonight, after dinner I swear."  
  
  
  
"So....Are you going to take it."  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I don't see how I can I mean even though I'll be making more over there I still won't be making as much as you, and you love your job I'm not going to ask you to give it up."  
  
  
  
"You'd be the head of the English department, you'd set the curriculum for the entire English department.....Jess that's your dream job."  
  
  
  
"And journalisms yours, Rory." Jess places a plate of chicken on the table next to the potatoes and broccoli, "Come on let's just eat."  
  
Rory sits down.  
  
5 minutes pass in silence, the only sound heard is the scrapping of knives and forks.  
  
Finally Rory breaks the silence, "I hate it here."  
  
  
  
Jess looks up, "Stop it, you love it here."  
  
  
  
"No, I love this apartment, I mean this is our first place. When I got my job at NBC we decided to move in together...it has a lot of history, but other than that how much time have we really spent outside of this place. We go to the movies, the park and a few restaurants."  
  
"Yeah but you have your job."  
  
  
  
"I could ask for a transfer, they have a studio right near Hartford, and let's face it who knows if I'm going to go back to work after August I may decide to stay home."  
  
  
  
"You won't." Jess smiles.  
  
"Ok, but Jess if you want to take this job I'll go with you."  
  
  
  
"Do you really hate it here?"  
  
  
  
"It's like a parallel universe, did you not see that we were the third oldest couple in those classes....I mean come on it seems like they marry their kids off at 13 here."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go down there and talk to the principle."  
  
  
  
"Great." Rory smiles, "And you know my mom had a great idea"  
  
  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
  
  
"No, no it will solve our whole hospital debacle and everything."  
  
Jess rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What if when you go down to Hartford I come with you and I could stay with Mom and Luke."  
  
  
  
"Ok. That'll be good we can make a long weekend out of it."  
  
  
  
"No, Jess I mean what if we stayed there until I had the baby?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know that'd be almost a month with your mom and Luke."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have to go to the bad hospital, I could go to the one in Hartford it's a really good Hospital it's where my mom had me."  
  
  
  
"You know you're going to be a spectacle right, I mean everyone's going to be crowding you....remember how much you didn't like ol' lady Schneider touching your stomach, just wait until Miss Patty and Babette see you."  
  
  
  
"They're like family, it'll be fine and I haven't seen them all in forever."  
  
Jess sighs, putting down his fork.  
  
  
  
"Jess come on these last few weeks have been a nightmare, we've both been working around the clock and with Lane and Dave in New York now we have no one here to hang out with, I need to see a friendly face, please."  
  
  
  
"Did your mom discuss this idea with Luke?"  
  
  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
  
  
"Stupid question, ok look if Luke's ok with it then sure.....and if he's not we'll just rent a room at the inn."  
  
  
  
Rory grins, "Thanks Jess!"  
  
  
  
*After dinner Jess called Luke, Luke thought that it was a good idea so as soon as Rory's interview is over she and Jess will be leaving for Stars Hollow. Rory called her grandmother to thank her for the rocking chair the next day, by that time Lorelai had apparently already spoken to her mother. Emily offered to put in a good word for Rory at NBC Hartford; apparently the wife of one of the Anchormen is a member of her DAR group. The next two weeks passed quickly, Rory and Jess have been packing everyday. They have so much stuff to bring with them that Lorelai managed to sweet-talk Luke into driving up to help them bring it down. With the use of Luke's truck Rory is able to pack her rocking chair, which she has become quite fond of.  
  
  
  
  
  
*July 8th: Rory is standing in the lobby of the NBC building taking to the mayor as she waits for Jess.  
  
  
  
"That was a wonderful interview, you focused on the important details and didn't stray from the facts, Mrs. Mariano I'm impressed." The mayor says happily.  
  
"Thank you Mayor, and please call me Rory."  
  
  
  
"So Jonathon told me this will be your last interview with the station."  
  
  
  
"Well this branch anyway, my Husband and I are relocating to Hartford. As soon as I'm ready to go back to work I'll be starting at the Hartford station."  
  
  
  
"Fantastic, Hartford's got quite a staff, you should feel right at home there."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles as Jess pulls up.  
  
"Well that's my husband so I have to go, it was very nice meeting you thank you for this wonderful opportunity." Rory says shaking the mayor's hand.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Good bye Rory and congratulations."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Rory says before walking out.  
  
  
  
Jess is leaning against his car; Luke's truck pulls up behind it.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess says sweetly. "How'd it go?"  
  
  
  
"Good, I think."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you did great."  
  
  
  
"John said it'd be on tomorrow's broadcast."  
  
  
  
"Great."  
  
  
  
Luke gets out of the truck.  
  
  
  
"Luke!" Rory says walking over to him.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much for your help."  
  
  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Jess looks at his watch, "Ok, it's almost three let's go I want to be there by 4."  
  
  
  
"Slave driver." Rory mutters.  
  
  
  
Luke grins.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
*3:56: Stars Hollow.  
  
As Jess' car drives through the streets townspeople start to way at him and Rory.  
  
  
  
"It's starting." Jess mutters.  
  
"Be nice."  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
  
  
Lorelai is standing at the door waiting for them.  
  
Rory hops out of the car as soon as it stops.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
  
  
"Just got off the phone with Miss Patty she said she spotted you passing the diner."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God look at you!"  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Tell me about it."  
  
  
  
Lorelai watches as Luke and Jess start to remove things from the car.  
  
  
  
"Come on, I just bought this cool new smoothie maker....how does non- alcoholic, well for you anyway strawberry Daiquiris sound?"  
  
"Mmm. But don't you think we should help unload stuff first?"  
  
"Honey you're 8 months pregnant you don't have to help do anything."  
  
  
  
"Ok, but what's your excuse?" Rory smirks.  
  
  
  
"God you've got to stop doing that, pretty soon you'll starting using words like huh and before you know it you'll stop using full sentences."  
  
  
  
Rory grins.  
  
  
  
*Inside Rory enters the living room, where stacks of presents have been placed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Mom? What is all this?"  
  
  
  
"OK, well I knew you swore off having a baby shower after Sherri's shower for Georgia but when everybody found out you were coming, well they all got excited I mean after all everybody's watched you grow up since you were a baby."  
  
  
  
"Aw, now I feel bad, like I disappointed everybody."  
  
  
  
" Don't I'm sure they'll all be standing outside in another 5 minutes anyway, just be cautious Michel sent you something...I think he knitted the baby a jacket."  
  
Rory makes a disgusted face.  
  
"What's the face for?" Jess asks as he slams down one of the bags.  
  
"Michel's been knitting again."  
  
  
  
Jess mimics Rory's face.  
  
Lorelai turns to Rory, "I can't believe you're here for a whole month!"  
  
  
  
"I know!" Rory squeals.  
  
"And when you leave you'll have a baby!" Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Scary isn't it."  
  
  
  
"I'm too young to be a grandma."  
  
  
  
Jess rolls his eyes playfully.  
  
  
  
"Oh um, your Dad called by the way." Lorelai says.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell him we were coming here?"  
  
  
  
"No, I just told him I'd have you call him if I heard from you."  
  
"Good." Rory replies, "Um, excuse me I have to pee."  
  
  
  
"Ok, so what's going on?" Lorelai asks Jess.  
  
"Nothing...we've just been screening our calls."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
  
  
"Rory thinks that Sherri's going to insist on being there when she has the baby, and Rory doesn't want her there."  
  
  
  
"Ah it all makes sense."  
  
  
  
Rory exits the bathroom, "I guess I should call dad."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but don't mention that you're here because then they'll come down and we all don't want that." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Luke enters the living room, "It's starting." He says to Lorelai nodding his head towards the door.  
  
Lorelai peers out the window, outside Miss Patty and Babette wave happily. Lorelai waves back. "Let them in." Lorelai says to Luke. "Jess go get Rory."  
  
Luke opens the door.  
  
"Thank you sugar." Babette says.  
  
"Luke Darling, you look good as always." Miss Patty winks at Luke.  
  
"Patty, Babette." Lorelai greets the women.  
  
"Lorelai you must be delighted, having Rory back for a whole month and becoming a grandmother at the same time." Patty grins.  
  
"You are one lucky gal, sugar." Babette exclaims.  
  
Jess enters the living room, "She's just finishing up with Chris." He says to Lorelai.  
  
"And here's the daddy-to-be looking adorable as ever." Miss patty smirks at Jess.  
  
"Hi." He waves at the ladies.  
  
  
  
"Don't just stand there sugar, sit down have some ice tea, you do have ice tea don't ya Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"Um I should, let me check." Lorelai walks away in search of ice tea, Luke follows her.  
  
  
  
"So Jess," Patty says putting her hand on Jess' knee, "You must be so happy."  
  
  
  
"You kidding, it's a fairy tale." Babette replies.  
  
Rory reluctantly enters the living room.  
  
  
  
Babette stands up to greet her, "Rory dawling you're a big as a house."  
  
  
  
Rory smile faintly, "Um thank you."  
  
"Babette really," Patty says, "Rory you look beautiful....like a big plump plum."  
  
  
  
Rory walks over to Jess and sits down, Jess takes Rory's hand and squeezes it.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" Babette exclaims.  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai reenter with 3 ice teas and 3 strawberry daiquiris.  
  
"Here ya go sweet, just like I promised you." Lorelai grins.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
"Here one for you too Jess." Lorelai says leaning in close, "A little surprise in there for you."  
  
  
  
"Lorelai dawling you must have this whole month planned out tell us everything." Babette says.  
  
  
  
Jess takes a sip of his drink and coughs as the hearty taste of alcohol passes his lips.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Fine, surprised but fine."  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: Babette and Patty are still there bombarding Rory and Jess with personal questions, Lorelai is engrossed in her drink, Luke looks on sympathetically, finally he can take no more.  
  
  
  
"Rory how are you doing?" He asks calmly.  
  
  
  
Patty and Babette turn to look at him.  
  
Rory gives him a quizzical glance, "I'm doing ok."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure because you look tired, really tired." Luke raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory catches on, "Well actually I didn't want to say anything but the whole ride here has made me just exhausted." Rory fakes a yawn.  
  
  
  
"Aw sugar you should have said something, we can come visit anytime, you, you need your rest." Babette says standing up.  
  
  
  
"Yes thank you Lorelai sweetie call us if you need anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
With in moments the two women are gown.  
  
Communally Luke, Lorelai Jess and Rory exhale.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you were so quick on your feet." Lorelai says nudging Luke.  
  
  
  
"I just couldn't take anymore of that yammering." Luke says huskily.  
  
  
  
Jess and Rory laugh.  
  
"So what now?" Luke asks.  
  
  
  
"Movie time!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"I'm starving." Rory says dramatically clinging onto Jess.  
  
  
  
"Well we could start the movie while Luke makes burgers."  
  
  
  
"Mmm burgers, I haven't had a Luke burger in the longest time." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Well then a burger you shall have right Luke?"  
  
Luke rolls his eyes playfully, "Jess come on."  
  
  
  
"What? Don't tell me I have to get off this couch....I'm not being paid to work at the diner why should I have to help?"  
  
  
  
"Jess now." Luke replies gruffly.  
  
  
  
Jess stands up giving Rory a quick grin before walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"So what movie are we going to watch, and please don't say Willy Wonka; after Mrs. Patty's pleasant statement today, I don't think I could stomach the plum scene."  
  
Lorelai laughs, "I think you just made a pun."  
  
Rory sticks out her tongue.  
  
"No I want to watch Steel Magnolias."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Rory says with a curious smile.  
  
"Me and Luke were watching it last night."  
  
"Luke watched steel magnolias with all the women crying and talking about sex and hairstyles?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey he lost the bet that the baby was going to be a girl so instead of giving me 50 dollars I get to pick the movies we watch up until the baby's born." Lorelai grins.  
  
"That's horrible I bet Luke wishes he'd just given you the $50."  
  
  
  
"Yeah he keeps trying to slip it into my purse but it's too late, a deal is a deal."  
  
  
  
"So what made you want to watch it again, I thought you said that one could only handle so much Sally field at one time."  
  
  
  
"Well I was watching and Julia Roberts made me think about you, I mean what if when you have the baby you suddenly need a kidney, and so I spent the whole night trying to decide whether or not I'd give you my kidney and...."Lorelai pauses for dramatic effect.  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"I've decided that I'll gladly give you one of Luke's."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles, "Some how I don't think that'd work."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N The king of all filler chapters, but I promise a new chapter with tons of action next time which will be on Friday since I work out of my sister's room and prefer to write when she's not here. For those who haven't seen Steel magnolias the story is basically about the trial and tribulations of 5 southern women. In it Julia Roberts has diabetes and after marrying the gut from the practice, she goes against doctors orders and has a baby. Which causes her kidney's to give out so her mom, sally fields gives her one of hers, eventually Julia Roberts does die in it though..it's a bitter sweet movie but really funny, seems like something they'd watch. Oh well, needless to say I watched it today. Well bed time, got to be up early because tomorrow I'm becoming a red-head yay! Life long dream for me. Ok till next chapter please read and review. 


	19. The chapter you've all been waiting for!...

***************Chapter revised*************  
  
Ok, I went over this chapter and realized I had made it so Rory was only in labor about 8 hours, which I know for a fact is very unrealistic plus I found that there was no real reason for the doctors to be neglectful of Rory.....so I made up a reason oh and this chapter is now broken into two, mainly because there are appearances by other characters and I felt it'd be better for you to read the dialogues in two separate chapters so here you go!  
  
  
  
*It is two days later: Saturday. Rory and Lorelai are walking around town they are still on the subject of kidneys. Jess has an interview with his new boss today. Luke is working.  
  
"I still can't believe you won't give me one of your own kidneys." Rory says to Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you have a problem accepting one of Luke's" Lorelai say huffily.  
  
"Luke didn't offer me one of his, you did." Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Minor detail, now be quiet and eat your ice cream."  
  
  
  
"Mmm this is so good."  
  
  
  
"See, Taylor's soda shop really was a good idea."  
  
  
  
Rory nods enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Uh oh, I think Luke saw the ice cream he doesn't look happy." Rory says glancing into the diner.  
  
  
  
"That's nothing want to see him really bug out?"  
  
  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
The bell over the diner door rings. Rory and Lorelai make a bee line for the counter where Luke is serving coffee.  
  
"Get out of here with that stuff." Luke barks.  
  
  
  
"But Luke we just came in to say hello." Lorelai says sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Out."  
  
Lorelai pouts, turning to leave Rory goes to follow.  
  
  
  
"I uh didn't say you had to leave." Luke says to her.  
  
"Oh well in that case." Rory takes a seat at the counter grinning at her mother.  
  
  
  
"Hey why does she get to stay AND eat her ice cream in here?" Lorelai screeches.  
  
  
  
Luke grins, "Because I like her better besides........."Luke motions towards Rory's protruding stomach.  
  
Rory smirks at her mother, putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
"That's unfair, I could come in here looking like that too, of course you'd have to leave work early to make that happen." Lorelai say enthusiastically, making Luke blush.  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
  
  
Luke glares at them both, "Alright both of you out."  
  
  
  
"But Luke I thought you liked me better!! And what about......." Rory looks down at her stomach.  
  
"You egg her on, you pay the price, go." Luke replies, a smile breaking onto his face.  
  
  
  
Rory pouts, "Fine but if I go into labor on the walk home it's your fault."  
  
  
  
Luke's face contorts.  
  
"Yea." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"Why is it so much fun to embarrass Luke even after all this time?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"I dunno, I guess it's one of life's mysteries.  
  
  
  
*That night: 6pm Dinner:  
  
  
  
"So I'll have my own office, I'm required to hold a English department meeting once every two weeks and I'll be teaching four classes of my own." Jess says happily.  
  
"Wow that's a lot of responsibility." Lorelai says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you're going to love it." Rory says putting her hand on top of jess'  
  
"I hope so." Jess replies. "So classes start on the 10th of September."  
  
"That's great, and you guys can stay here until you find a place closer to work." Lorelai suggests.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess exchange glances, "Well mom we were actually hoping on getting out on our own a little sooner."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok.......I didn't know you could go through all the paper work for a house in a month." Lorelai says, a little bit hurt.  
  
  
  
"Well we can't." Jess replies, looking at Luke.  
  
  
  
Lorelai picks up on the exchange and puts down her fork, "Ok what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Jess clears his throat.  
  
  
  
Luke puts down his fork, "I offered them the space above the diner."  
  
Lorelai gives the three of them a wounded look.  
  
"Mom, we just thought it would be better this way......it's not necessarily comfortable for both if us to be holed up in my old room, it was never meant for two people especially not for a pregnant woman and someone else."  
  
Lorelai nods sadly.  
  
"Lorelai, they'll be much better over there, they'll have their own bathroom, a king size bed, a kitchen, cable and telephone right away." Luke says.  
  
"Ok as long as the three of you have everything planned out I guess it's not important for me to be here." Lorelai says walking away from the table.  
  
"Mom!" Rory calls after her.  
  
  
  
Jess puts his hand over Rory, "I'll take care of it." Jess walks away.  
  
Rory and Luke exchange glances, "I'm sorry we put you in the middle of this, Luke."  
  
  
  
"Don't be, I'm the one who suggested it."  
  
  
  
*Outside:  
  
Lorelai is standing on the porch. Jess approaches her.  
  
  
  
"Come to tell me something else.......have you picked out a name for the baby? Decided what college he's going to?" Lorelai says coldly.  
  
  
  
"Look we only decided this today.........I just talked to Rory before dinner, she didn't even have time to really process it, there was no reason to keep it from you, and we weren't, look Luke and I just didn't know how to bring it up."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "So when are you moving in?"  
  
  
  
"Well we were looking into being in by next weekend, the place is already set up with some furniture from when Luke and I lived there, it just needs a little cleaning and it's livable, and then in another two weeks, once Holden is born we'll drive up and get the rest of our stuff."  
  
  
  
"Holden huh?"  
  
"It's not definite so don't get upset, I just threw it in there."  
  
"It's nice, I like it."  
  
  
  
"Rory picked it out, it's from Catcher in the Rye."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I don't want you to be upset, believe me I want these next three weeks to be as stress free for us all as they can be..........Rory and I just need our own space."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smirks, "Yeah space to do the dirty thing."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Hey better there than here."  
  
"I guess Luke is right, you two will be better off over there and at least I can start walking around naked again." Lorelai smirks.  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
*2 weeks later: *Rory and Jess have moved in over the diner. Jess has been helping Luke with the morning rush ever since, Rory spends most of time at the inn with her mom and Sookie, at the counter of Luke's or walking around town with jess.  
  
  
  
*Rory and jess are taking one of their walks.  
  
"Do you want to turn back?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Not yet."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Do my sneakers match?"  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs, "Yeah, are they not supposed to?"  
  
  
  
"No, it's just that I realized this morning that I can't see my feet anymore."  
  
  
  
"Another 10 days, that's it." Jess says kissing Rory's hand.  
  
  
  
"I know that just seems like so long from now."  
  
"Are you kidding me, 10 days is like nothing." Jess retorts.  
  
  
  
"Says the 130 lb man."  
  
  
  
"Come on you look beautiful."  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Alright I'm ready to go back now."  
  
  
  
Jess touches Rory's arm tenderly, "Rory you look amazing don't give me that face."  
  
"Jess I'm huge."  
  
  
  
"You're 9 months pregnant."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory replies turning to walking away.  
  
  
  
"Rory! Come on I'm sorry...........I just, I don't know what to say anymore." Jess confides.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I know, I know. Don't be sorry, I mean you've been so good about everything."  
  
  
  
"There was nothing to be good about."  
  
  
  
Rory stares hard at Jess, "Jess come on, the cravings, the outbursts, throwing up on you.......3 times, I have not been very sexy these last 8 months."  
  
Jess moves in closer to Rory, wrapping his arms around her, "You are the sexiest woman I've ever met...now more than ever."  
  
Rory smiles broadly.  
  
*They are now in front of the diner.  
  
"Wow." Jess breathes.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Your smile just reminded me of you on our wedding day."  
  
  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
  
  
"You had white flowers in your hair, and during the ceremony I reached out and touchd one and you smiled, just like you did right now." Jess runs his fingers through Rory's hair.  
  
  
  
"How do you always know what to say?"  
  
  
  
"It's a gift." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory eyes the diner, "I think I'm hungry again." She says timidly.  
  
*Inside the diner: Lorelai is sitting at the counter badgering Luke.  
  
  
  
"But I need one more cup, just one more before I go home."  
  
"No." Luke barks.  
  
  
  
Rory and jess approach the counter.  
  
"Rory, dear sweet child of mine tell Luke to give me coffee!"  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
  
  
"Traitor!" Lorelai mumbles.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right back." Jess says kissing Rory's cheek. "Turkey sound ok?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Hey Luke! Jess just went behind the counter, he's not working he's not allowed."  
  
  
  
"But he's making me dinner." Rory says innocently.  
  
  
  
"Hey we ate dinner together we had burgers remember two hours ago." Lorelai replies.  
  
"But I'm hungry again." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Lorelai sighs. Perking up, "Come sit by me!"  
  
  
  
Rory grins taking a seat next to her mother.  
  
Jess reappears with Rory's turkey sandwich, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." Rory beams at him.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and shower, if you need me call me." Jess says sweetly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure nothing's going to happen to me between the time you shower and I finish my sandwich," Rory replies waving jess off.  
  
  
  
"Sheesh someone's a little clingy." Lorelai teases.  
  
  
  
"No, he just loves me." Rory replies defensively.  
  
  
  
Babette and Maury approach Rory.  
  
"Aw Dawl face, you look great." Babette says.  
  
"Thank you." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
"When's the big day again?"  
  
  
  
"Any day now." Lorelai replies.  
  
"Any second if you ask me, Rory dawl you look like you could pop at any moment." Babette grins.  
  
Rory frowns. Lorelai rubs her arm reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"Well good luck, Maury and me have got to go, dawl early morning tomorrow.......we're taking Patty's new couples sunrise walking class..... Bye Rory, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai and Rory wave to them as they leave.  
  
  
  
Luke reappears at the counter. "Alright I should be done here in a half hour if you want to wait."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps if you gave me some more coffee I would consider it, after all, we all know how afraid you are of walking home alone."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes but pours her another cup anyway.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"What about you? I have some decaff in the back."  
  
  
  
Rory yawns, "No I think I'm going to go up to bed."  
  
  
  
"It's 9 o'clock, babe."  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it, but I can't sleep past 7 anymore so I need to sleep when I can."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles sympathetically at Rory, "It'll all be over soon sweets."  
  
  
  
"That's what everybody keeps telling me." Rory mutters rubbing her back as she climbs the stairs to the apartment.  
  
Luke and Lorelai watch her leave.  
  
"Poor kid, she's exhausted."  
  
"She turned down coffee, not a good sign."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
  
  
*Upstairs apartment.  
  
Upon entering the apartment Rory collapses onto the bed. Jess exits the bathroom with out a shirt; his hair is still a little bit wet.  
  
  
  
Rory grins at him.  
  
Jess walks over to the bed with a smirk, "What are you smiling at?"  
  
  
  
"You." Rory replies motioning for jess to sit down. "You look pretty good without a shirt." Rory wiggles her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"A bold comment coming from such an innocent girl." Jess' smirk broadens.  
  
  
  
"I'm not as innocent as you think." Rory replies. "I've been around." Rory drapes her arm over her stomach.  
  
Jess leans in and kisses Rory's stomach. Rory runs a hand through jess' wet hair. Jess sits up again, leaning in to kiss Rory gently on the lips.  
  
  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess, deepening the kiss.  
  
Jess runs his hand across Rory's back; she shivers.  
  
Jess pulls out of the kiss, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
"mmhm." Rory nods, kissing Jess' neck.  
  
"I love you." Jess muses tightening his grasp on Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory kisses Jess' lips tenderly, this time Jess takes it to the next step running his free hand along Rory's thigh.  
  
Rory lies back. Jess leans in awkwardly, his eyes settling on Rory's stomach.  
  
  
  
She looks up at Jess quizzically, "What?"  
  
"I'm not........am I hurting you?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Don't worry I'm fine." And with that Rory pulls Jess into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next morning: 5am  
  
After tossing and turning for a half hour Rory, quietly struggles to climb out of bed without waking Jess.  
  
10 minutes later Rory enters the bathroom and turns on the shower.  
  
*6am  
  
Rory walking back and forth across the apartment stirs jess from his sleep.  
  
"Rory?" Jess hoarse voice cuts through the dark room.  
  
"Did I wake you?" She whispers.  
  
Jess croaks, "No, but the other pregnant woman pacing back and forth in front of my bed did."  
  
"Sorry." Rory replies.  
  
Jess leans over and turns on the light, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep." Rory replies unconvincingly.  
  
Jess stares her down, "Come here."  
  
Rory sits on the edge of the bed in front of jess.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"It's nothing...........my back is just a little sore."  
  
  
  
"See, I knew last night was a mistake."  
  
Rory turns around, flinching slightly, "Last night was not a mistake.........after the last two weeks, I really needed last night." Rory smiles at jess.  
  
  
  
Jess runs a single hand through Rory's hair, "Are you sure it's just your back."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Well then let's see what we can do about that.......show me where it hurts."  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand on the small of her back.  
  
Jess rubs his hands together momentarily proceeding to move them back and forth along Rory's back, Rory moans.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that ok?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Much better."  
  
  
  
9am: Jess is standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie; he has a staff meeting in an hour. Rory is watching him from the bed, Jess has insisted that Rory stay in bed until he leaves claiming she needed her rest after last night.  
  
  
  
"How does that look?" Jess asks her.  
  
  
  
"Perfect." Rory replies lazily.  
  
  
  
Jess lies down on the bed next to Rory, "You going to be ok with out me today?" Jess moves a strand of Rory's hair behind her ear. "How's your back?"  
  
  
  
Rory makes a small noise, "Much better than before."  
  
Jess looks down at her with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine, mom and Luke are downstairs and you'll have your cell phone on right?" Rory rests her forehead against Jess'.  
  
"Right." Jess replies, "But seriously I can call them and tell them I can't make it."  
  
"Jess you're going to miss two other meetings next week because of this, you might as well go now while you can that way you're not completely unprepared when classes start up."  
  
Jess smiles at Rory, "Ok I'll go, but I'm going to tell them I have to be home by 3 because my wife needs me." Jess leans in and kisses Rory.  
  
  
  
"You better be going." She says, squeezing his hand.  
  
Jess stands up, "Ok. I love you........and stay in bed! There's no reason to go out today."  
  
  
  
"Go." Rory mouths as jess turns towards the door.  
  
  
  
As Jess closes the door behind him, Rory's head hits the pillow as she starts to drift back to sleep.  
  
*Downstairs:  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"She's upstairs and she's staying in bed." Jess says as he maneuvers his way past dozens of grinning townspeople.  
  
The door to the diner closes behind Jess.  
  
Lorelai puts her coffee mug down, and stands up.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke says tauntingly.  
  
"What? I can guarantee you he's keeping her up there against her own free will."  
  
"Or, she could still be sleeping..........somehow I don't see her faking that yawn last night."  
  
  
  
"Just let me check on her." Lorelai reaches for a cup of orange juice that is conveniently placed on the counter, "And look I'll bring her juice it's 100% vitamin c." Lorelai waves the glass at Luke.  
  
"It's also mine." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
Lorelai scoffs, "Luke you don't have cooties, we're all family here."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "Fine, 5 minutes but then leave the poor girl alone."  
  
  
  
*Upstairs: Lorelai knocks on the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in." Rory says incoherently.  
  
  
  
"I knew jess was lying you're not sleeping."  
  
  
  
"No, but I am extremely tired." Rory replies with a yawn  
  
  
  
  
  
"Long night?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
"I told Jess you'd be getting down and dirty in here."  
  
  
  
"Mom." Rory says, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Lorelai laughs, "I brought you juice, straight from the hands of Luke."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Rory replies stretching. "But I'm really not thirsty and I'd really like to sleep a little bit longer if that's ok."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles at Rory, "Of course it is, I know if I were in your position I'd never want to leave my bed...........besides Babette was right you do look like you could burst at any minute, and I don't want you bursting this early in the morning, hell we're still in single digits, if it weren't for Mr. rise with the sun down stairs I probably would still be in bed myself."  
  
  
  
Rory stretches, groaning, "You would not because you have work today."  
  
  
  
"Ah, that is where you are wrong my sweet. I annoyed everyone at work with my up to date Rory pregnancy news reports that Michel and Jackson told me I either had to stop talking about it or stay home until there was nothing left to talk about, so I opted for the later."  
  
Rory grins sleepily, "Hehe, Jackson and Michel are wimps."  
  
  
  
"I know." Lorelai says happily.  
  
Rory yawns.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone now."  
  
  
  
"Will you come back and get me in a little bit."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "Sure thing babe."  
  
  
  
"No later than 11:30." Rory calls to her.  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Downstairs:  
  
Lorelai places Luke's juice glass on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Here Luke, Rory says you have cooties and she doesn't want your stinkin' juice."  
  
"Still sleeping huh?"  
  
  
  
"Not exactly........but definitely not all there."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
Lorelai leans over the counter, "Hey Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I'll be a good grandma?"  
  
Luke rubs the back of his neck, "I never really gave it much thought."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai says, deflated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, with your energy and um, personality I'm sure you'll be a great grandma."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles at Luke, "I'll teach them all about vegging out and drinking coffee....."  
  
  
  
"And I'll take the coffee away from them." Luke smirks.  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulls Luke's cap down, "And you'll cook all our Saturday night dinners."  
  
  
  
"Saturday night dinners?"  
  
  
  
".......well I haven't discussed it with Rory yet, but I'm thinking that maybe my mother wasn't so crazy when she implemented that on us......of course our dinners will be much cooler." Lorelai grins.  
  
Luke laughs out loud.  
  
  
  
*11:25am  
  
Lorelai enters the apartment.  
  
"Ror." Lorelai coos. "Hon it's time to----"  
  
  
  
"Mom I'm up.......well I'm not up, I'm awake." Rory says, lying on her back looking straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"I thought you were going to go back to bed babe." Lorelai says setting her self down at the end of the bed.  
  
Ror lifts her head up, "I did for a little bit, but I just couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
Lorelai nods, "Do you want to go downstairs, have some breakfast....or do you want to shower first?"  
  
  
  
"Already showered, I'm dressed actually...well if you could call it that." Rory lifts the covers revealing her stretchy black terry cloth pants and a short sleeve gray shirt.  
  
  
  
"Cheerful today aren't we?" Lorelai says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I feel like a beach whale, a beach whale who was up at 5 this morning."  
  
  
  
"Poor baby." Lorelai replies. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Nothing I was just very uncomfortable."  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks at Rory sympathetically, "Are you hungry do you want me to bring you up some food."  
  
  
  
"I could eat.....but I'll come down this place is starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory goes to stand, making a small noise.  
  
"You ok sweets."  
  
Rory rubs the arch of her back zealously, "Fine, I've just had this little shooting pain in my back all morning."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, Jess was massaging it before."  
  
  
  
"I bet he was." Lorelai smirks.  
  
  
  
"But it's pretty much gone now."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
  
  
Rory looks guiltily at her mother, "I was hoping to take it easy today."  
  
  
  
"Not a problem, "We can just bug Luke all day."  
  
Rory smiles, "Just let me get some shoes on." Rory walks over to the bed, touching her back again.  
  
It doesn't go unnoticed by Lorelai, "Hey hon, how long has your back been bothering you."  
  
  
  
"A few hours, but it's nothing it just comes and goes."  
  
Lorelai nods, "Uh huh, sweetie I could be wrong but that sounds like a contraction to me."  
  
Rory's eyes go wide momentarily before she shakes her head, "No, there's no way.........it seriously isn't really bothering me it's definitely not a contraction."  
  
"They usually aren't bad when they first start sweetie."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I swear I'm fine."  
  
"Ok. Ok. Come on let's go downstairs." Lorelai replies.  
  
Rory pushes on her shoes, and after a moment stands up.  
  
Lorelai holds the door open for Rory, carefully eyeing her daughter. As soon as Rory is through the door Lorelai makes a quick grab for Rory's overnight bag and closes the door behind her. As Lorelai enters the diner she carefully stuffs the bag behind the counter. Luke looks up at her questionably. Lorelai puts a finger to her mouth signaling Luke to be quiet.  
  
"Come on ror, let's sit at a table today."  
  
  
  
"K." Rory replies walking over to a booth in the corner.  
  
"I'll get us drinks." Lorelai says to her.  
  
Luke leans over the counter to talk to Lorelai, "What's going on?" He mutters.  
  
"Nothing yet.........but I'm pretty sure today's going to be the day."  
  
  
  
Luke nods, "Here." Luke hands Lorelai a cup of coffee.  
  
"Where's Rory's?"  
  
"Do you, uh think it's really good to be having that if what you say is true."  
  
  
  
"If I'm right then that girl needs to have coffee right now while she can, even if it is decaff." Lorelai scrunches her nose.  
  
Luke smiles.  
  
  
  
Lorelai walks back to the table.  
  
Rory takes her cup from Lorelai, "mmm." She sighs.  
  
  
  
"Think about it, pretty soon you won't have to deal with decaff anymore." Lorelai grins.  
  
"I don't know I was kind of thinking about staying with the decaff."  
  
Lorelai and Rory both break out into laughter.  
  
Rory takes a sip of her coffee, grasping the end of the table as she drinks.  
  
  
  
"Back again?" Lorelai asks.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Lorelai smiles faintly, "Come on finish your coffee then we'll make a quick Doose's run and pick up magazines...new people just came out....John Cusack's on the cover." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
Rory drinks her coffee quickly, "Ok. Ready."  
  
Lorelai waves to Luke, "We'll be back."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Outside: Lorelai and Rory are walking to Doose's Lorelai cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
Rory gives Lorelai a sideways glance.  
  
"Do you have any idea who stopped by for early visit this morning?" Emily asks.  
  
No....but I'm sure you're going to tell me.  
  
  
  
"Christopher and Sherri."  
  
  
  
Lorelai chokes, "What?!"  
  
"They said they were on their way to visit Rory and Jess and thought they'd stop by before heading up to see them."  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles.  
  
"This is not funny Lorelai, they were on their way to visit Rory at her apartment, and they had no idea that she was here."  
  
"I know mom."  
  
Rory rubs her side, looking curiously at her mother.  
  
  
  
"Well why would you do such a thing?"  
  
Lorelai eyes Rory, "I have my reason."  
  
  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Hold on a second mom, Ror why don't you start looking around I'll be4 in in a minute."  
  
Rory nods walking away slowly.  
  
Lorelai waits for Rory to be inside before speaking, "Ok mom, here' the thing Rory does not want Sherri around for this thing. Chris called a few weeks ago and Rory never told him that she was here because she didn't want to deal with Sherri."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame her........she's definitely not the most sophisticated woman I've ever met......but still Christopher is Rory's father he has a right to his daughter before she has a baby."  
  
"Yes, yes he does and normally I would call Chris right up and invite him over but I don't think that's possible."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
  
  
"......uh because I'm pretty sure Rory's in labor right now."  
  
  
  
"Lorelai! Why didn't you say something?" Emily screeches.  
  
  
  
"Uh because I didn't want you to get all excited and scream, look mom I'll talk to Christopher but if Rory says she doesn't want them here than I'm going to respect Rory's wishes."  
  
"Alright, how is Rory holding up?"  
  
"Fine, look mom I'll call you back later ok?"  
  
"Well when are you going to the hospital?"  
  
  
  
"Not for a while, but I'll call you when we get there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lorelai hangs up the phone and enters Doose's.  
  
*Doose's: 12:15  
  
  
  
Rory is perusing the magazine rack while Lorelai attacks the candy aisle.  
  
"Rory!" Taylor greets Rory.  
  
"Hello." Rory says sweetly, grasping the magazine rack.  
  
"Getting pretty close to the big day huh?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "So I'm told."  
  
  
  
"So where's you're er husband." Taylor asks his eyes determined.  
  
  
  
"Oh at a business meeting in Hartford." Rory replies.  
  
"He left you alone. Punk." Taylor mutters the last part.  
  
  
  
"It's ok really." Rory inhales quietly, "I told him too, besides my mom's with me."  
  
  
  
Lorelai approaches them "Hi Taylor."  
  
  
  
"Lorelai." Taylor replies. "Well have a nice day ladies."  
  
  
  
Taylor walks away.  
  
Rory touches her mothers arm, "Mom."  
  
  
  
"Yeah sweetie."  
  
  
  
"I think you may be right about the whole contraction thing."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles faintly at Rory, "Well I'm glad you finally came around, that's why we're here, to pick up magazines for when we leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
  
  
"For the hospital...."  
  
Rory looks at her mother in panic, "We're not going now are we?"  
  
  
  
"No......but probably another hour or so.......I mean we are taking no chances I'd rather you be sitting around a hospital for 10 hours than you give birth in a hallway."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at the thought of Sherri.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the diner you can call Jess and when he gets here we'll leave."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
*At the diner: 12:30  
  
  
  
Rory heads straight for the phone. Lorelai heads straight for Luke.  
  
  
  
Rory dials Jess' cell phone number.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asks.  
  
"She's calling Jess, and once he gets back here we're going to leave."  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone loudly.  
  
  
  
"He's not picking up."  
  
"Did you leave a message?"  
  
  
  
"The little message option never came up." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Sweets why don't you just have seat we'll try him in a little bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
Patty overhears he conversation and approaches Lorelai, "Is something the matter Lorelai?"  
  
"No Patty, everything's fine."  
  
Patty's eyes wonder towards Rory, who sitting at the booth looking miserable.  
  
"Rory darling are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head, and sniffles, "I can't get a hold of Jess."  
  
  
  
"Poor baby." Patty takes a seat next to Rory. "Don't cry it's no big deal, I'm sure he'll check in soon."  
  
Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
"Oh my, unless it is a big deal! Oh my God, congratulations darling."  
  
Babette enters the diner and sees Patty consoling Rory, "What's going on sugar?"  
  
  
  
"It's time." Patty says dreamily.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Rory's having the baby great news! Say where's the daddy, sugar?"  
  
  
  
Kirk turns around, "Wait she's not going to have it here is she?"  
  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Kirk." Babette says. "So Rory where is Jess?"  
  
Taylor walks in overhearing the conversation, "He's out of town." He says snidely.  
  
  
  
Rory starts to tremble.  
  
"Aw sugar, he left you....that good for nothing......"  
  
"I never liked that guy, knew he was trouble form the start." Bootsie cuts in.  
  
  
  
Rory looks helplessly up at her mother.  
  
Lorelai makes her way quickly through the small crowd of people who have gathered around Rory. 'Sweets I'm here." Lorelai holds her hand out to Rory.  
  
"Ok! Everybody out!! Luke's is now closed, free coffee the next time you come in, just go!" Luke screams pushing everyone out the door.  
  
Within fifteen minutes the diner is deserted except for Rory, Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks Luke." Rory says sadly.  
  
  
  
"Uh, what now?" Luke asks.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to try to get Jess on the phone......you put some coffee in a cup to go and take Rory's bag out to my car."  
  
Luke nods and walks off.  
  
  
  
"W-we're going?"  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
Luke returns with a Styrofoam cup, Lorelai slams the phone down, "Damn it."  
  
  
  
"Still no answer?" Rory asks.  
  
"No but don't worry I have my cell we'll keep trying him and he's already in Hartford so by the time we get there he might already be in the lobby waiting for us." Lorelai smiles reassuringly at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory replies standing up.  
  
  
  
*An hour later: 1:45 Hartford Hospital: There is still no word from Jess.  
  
*Maternity Ward:  
  
The maternity waiting room is occupied by 6 pregnant women and about two dozen other people.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory enter the maternity ward; Rory is clinging to Lorelai's arm nervously. Luke is behind them holding Rory's bag.  
  
A petite nurse greets them, "Hello."  
  
  
  
"Hi." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"Are we here to visit someone?" The nurse asks naively.  
  
Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
Lorelai speaks up, "No..............we're here to admit someone."  
  
  
  
"Alright, and are they here with you now?"  
  
  
  
Rory is becoming agitated.  
  
  
  
"Yes, she is, this is my daughter Rory, we are here to admit my 9 month pregnant daughter Rory."  
  
  
  
"Alright," The nurse smiles at them. "You'll just need to fill out these forms and I'll call an orderly down."  
  
  
  
"Come on sweets." Lorelai and Rory walk over to the waiting area.  
  
  
  
"What are the education requirements for becoming a nurse?" Luke asks.  
  
  
  
Lorelai scoffs, "Apparently you just need to fit into the uniform."  
  
Rory laughs, clutching her side.  
  
  
  
Lorelai squeezes her hand.  
  
Rory's eyes wander across the room where a woman, two times her size is talking to a man with a camera. The woman grins at Rory. Rory grimaces.  
  
Lorelai notes Rory's wandering eyes, "Is it just me or are you the smallest one here?"  
  
  
  
Rory nod warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright back to the paper work," Lorelai scribbles down Rory's information periodically asking her questions, "What's Jess' middle name?"  
  
"Anthony.........is that really important?"  
  
  
  
"It's under required fields so it must be.....ok, social security number?"  
  
  
  
"456-68-8906" Rory says, short of breath.  
  
  
  
Lorelai eyes Rory, her contractions are becoming more noticable  
  
"ok, Sign here and we'll be all set." Lorelai hands Rory the pen.  
  
  
  
Rory signs her names hastily, pushing the clipboard back to her mother.  
  
Lorelai gets up and hands the nurse the forms just as an orderly with a wheelchair enters the ward.  
  
"Alright......." The nurse says glancing down at the clipboard. "Mrs. Mariano we're ready for you."  
  
Rory looks at Lorelai nervously, "D-do I have to go in alone?"  
  
  
  
"No, sweets I'll come in until Jess gets here."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, relieved as she sits down on the wheelchair.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael." The orderly shakes Rory's hand.  
  
  
  
"I-I'm Rory."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." He says kindly." Rory that's a unique name."  
  
"It's short for Lorelai."  
  
  
  
"That's a great name, well we've got one of the best rooms set up for you.......you got lucky you got one of our single rooms."  
  
  
  
Rory brushes her hair away from her face, "Oh that's good."  
  
  
  
"Yeah this place is pretty busy they usually stick you single girls in the little rooms at the end of the hall but some how you lucked out you're in room number 24 which is real nice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I-I'm not single, my husand's just at a meeting right now."  
  
Michael laughs, "No not single like that.......I guess no one told you about what this hospital specializes in."  
  
Rory looks up curiously, "No....."  
  
"This maternity ward actually takes up the whole floor, it specializes in multiple births........all those women in that waiting room are having 2+ kids, they check in a week or two ahead of time to be monitored."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah we only get maybe a dozen or so ladies like yourself in here a week most head over to New Haven hospital or one of the other smaller hospitals not many want to deal with the chaos of this place."  
  
  
  
Rory cringes.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, this place is great it's just the patients can be real oddities."  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
  
  
"So your husband's not here, is someone coming in with you? He asks.  
  
  
  
"My mom.........until Jess gets her  
  
Michael nods, "So who's the big guy?"  
  
  
  
"That's uh, Luke mom's boyfriend."  
  
  
  
"He can come in too if you like.........since it's a single room and you're just going to be hanging out for a while there's a 4 person limit."  
  
Rory nods, "Good. So you think I'm going to be here a while?"  
  
  
  
"Could be, is this your uh first?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory says breathing in.  
  
  
  
"Then I'd say you've got a good ten hours ahead of you, I know when my wife had our daughter, Emily we were here for 17 hours.......and I'm told that's a short time."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs nervously, "So you have a daughter?"  
  
  
  
"Yep she'll be two next month, got another one on the way though in October........that's why I'm here I usually work night shifts but I've been doing doubles lately to save up some extra cash."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Well here we are, Rory."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Rory smiles at him.  
  
  
  
Rory stands up and walks into the room.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Michael takes Rory by the arm and leads her to her bed. "And don't worry about uh, Jess is it?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"He'll make it in time........probably with time to spare."  
  
  
  
"Good luck." Michael says before turning towards the door.  
  
"Thank you." Rory says.  
  
Lorelai appears in the doorway.  
  
Michael nods to her as Lorelai slips him 5 dollars.  
  
  
  
"Nice orderly." Lorelai comments.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, sitting back.  
  
  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, I just wish Jess was here."  
  
  
  
"I know Luke's going to keep trying him."  
  
  
  
Rory nods sadly.  
  
  
  
"Come on don't worry, everything will be fine, "Here babe read people."  
  
  
  
"I'd rather have Blender."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Here you go!"  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
*An hour later: 3:00 Rory's contractions are coming more steadily now. Lorelai is talking Rory, attempting to keep her mind off of her contractions.  
  
  
  
Rory tenses up as a contraction begins.  
  
  
  
"M-mom?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Here babe." Lorelai holds out her hand.  
  
"No, could you go, and ow look through my, oh bag my concentration point is in there."  
  
  
  
"Your what?"  
  
  
  
"It's a big picture of Tuscany, you now the Villa where Jess and I stayed on our honey moon, there's tape in there too to tape it on the wall."  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks ferociously through the bag, "I see tape but sweets there's no picture in here."  
  
  
  
Rory groans, sitting back, "I can't believe we forgot to pack it."  
  
  
  
Michael the orderly walks past stopping in front of the door away at the sound of Rory groaning.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" He asks.  
  
  
  
"I forgot my concentration point."  
  
  
  
"Hon it's no big deal we'll just pretend you have it."  
  
  
  
"Mom," Rory sits up agitated "it doesn't work like that."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs.  
  
Michael pulls out his wallet, "How about you use this." He holds up a small picture.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asks  
  
"Emily Amber my two year old, come on what do you say, you already have the tape."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "Thank you."  
  
Lorelai takes the picture form Michael and tapes it up on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Anytime.......hey has anybody been in to see you yet?"  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
"Alright I'll track somebody down, you hang in there." Michael smiles at them as he leaves.  
  
"Nice guy." Lorelai comments.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory says huffing as another contraction begins.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: A stout doctor enters, he seems very uninterested in Rory.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's see what we got." The doctor says lifting up Rory's blankets. "Uh huh, ok you're at 6 centimeters right now, it'll be quite a while yet best thing you can do is walk around a bit.......I'll be back later."  
  
The doctor leaves before Rory or Lorelai can say a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later: Lorelai has suggested they take a walk around the hallway.  
  
Rory's arm is hooked with Lorelai, she looks very scared, she flinches as they pass the other rooms where women are screaming and throwing things.  
  
A nurse walks by and grins at them.  
  
  
  
"The nurses here are too happy." Rory gripes.  
  
  
  
"Eh they're just trying to make you feel better."  
  
  
  
"Then they should have this baby for me."  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"3:15."  
  
  
  
"Jess' meeting should have been over by now." Rory comments.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll take the diner closed sign as a hint."  
  
  
  
Rory grasps Lorelai's arm.  
  
  
  
"Hon what's the-"  
  
  
  
"S-something's happening." Rory mutters.  
  
  
  
Lorelai eyes Rory with concern.  
  
  
  
"Mom." Rory whispers.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"s-something's dripping down my leg." Rory mutters.  
  
  
  
"Oh.............. Oh!" Lorelai's eyes go wide.  
  
"What!?" Rory says, panicking.  
  
"Come here babe, real slow." Lorelai leads Rory towards the nurses' bathroom. "Do you mind?" Lorelai asks a nurse passing by.  
  
The nurse shakes her head.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: A very scarlet-faced Rory exits the stall.  
  
  
  
"Honey don't be embarrassed."  
  
  
  
"I can't help it." Rory says folding her arms.  
  
"Believe me no one cares, it's expected, I mean you can't give birth until your water breaks."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't even know what was happening." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Rory it's fine, sweetie I didn't either when I had you, lucky for me one the maids explained it to me before we left for the hospital.  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Rory nods, "I guess this is it huh?" Rory bits her lip anxiously.  
  
"Nah you've still got a while..........believe me this stuff takes a long time, don't worry he'll be here."  
  
Lorelai and Rory exit the bathroom as a very significantly large tummied woman is being wheeled down the adjacent hallway in a gurney with a scrawny man chasing after her.  
  
  
  
"I swear to God this is the last time you will touch me ever!!" The woman screeches.  
  
Rory winces.  
  
"She's having quadruplets." A voice from behind says.  
  
Rory and Lorelai turn around to see a young woman, 23 years old tops staring back at them.  
  
"O-oh." Rory says shakily.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, not everybody here is like her. She's been here for two weeks she came in a few days before me." The girl says placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm Kayla Donner, by the way."  
  
Lorelai and Rory nod.  
  
"I'm having triplets myself."  
  
"Congratulations." Rory says.  
  
"Thank you, it really was a shock I mean Gerald and I, that'd my husband were so thrilled when I found out I was pregnant we've been trying for over a year, and then at Christmas my mother conveniently mentions that multiple births run in my dad's family.....we were never really close to them so I never met my cousins or anything, a week later I went in and they told us it was triplets."  
  
Rory and Lorelai nods awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah everybody down this hallway is two or more, my Sister in law Debbie just went in this morning, she's got twins on the way. Everything's so crazy here today I mean you got Laura Pronti down the hall in delivery having quints, Maya McGregor went into labor bout an hour ago, it was the craziest thing she came in to visit her mom actually, Betty Hart who's been in labor since late last night next thing we girls know they got her on a gurney herself going down to delivery, yep she was a fast one, but she's done this twice before."  
  
  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Yeah but we're all one big happy family here, you know you should really come down and sit with all of us."  
  
"Us?" Lorelai asks.  
  
Kayla points towards a circle of large couches where half a dozen extremely pregnant women are sitting.  
  
Rory's eyes bulge as she clutches her side.  
  
"Uh actually i think we should probably be heading back, right Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
*Down the hall:  
  
  
  
"Thank God that is not you babe." Lorelai replies putting an arm around Rory.  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
"Oh sweetie don't cry."  
  
Rory looks up at her mother with annoyance, "I have been here since 1:45 it is now almost quarter after four, Jess is no where to be found, everywhere we go in this damn place there's some woman screaming at her husband for doing this to her, and I-I can't even do that because he's not here."  
  
Lorelai rubs Rory's back, "I know I'm sorry."  
  
"H-he didn't even want to go today, but I made him he knew better than I did and I pushed him out the door..it's my fault I'm here all by myself."  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're not here by yourself......."  
  
Rory takes a deep breath, "Yes I am, I mean I know you and Luke are here and I'm grateful for that but Jess is supposed to be here by my side.......mom it's just like when Luke works late and you get lonely, you always call me up but it's never the same because I'm not Luke, well you're not Jess." Rory replies as tears stream down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, wrapping her arms around Rory, "I'm sorry babe, I wish he were here too....come on go lie down I'll go find jess."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
  
  
"Hey my daughter's in pain, the least I can do is track down the guy who caused it so he can stand by while she screams obscenities at him."  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lorelai and Rory head back to the room where Luke is waiting outside.  
  
"Here sweets, you go in and lay down I'll be in in a few."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
Luke watches Rory leave and then turns to Lorelai, "I-Is she ok?"  
  
  
  
"Well besides being in labor, yeah she's good."  
  
  
  
Luke grimaces.  
  
"She's just upset ok."  
  
  
  
"I still haven't gotten a hold of him, I called the apartment, the house I even had information connect me with that school, and they said he left over two hours ago."  
  
Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Alright I'm going to go try and find him."  
  
  
  
"What? No you stay I'll go."  
  
  
  
"No, go in and sit with Rory."  
  
  
  
"She doesn't want me, she wants you."  
  
  
  
"She wants Jess."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you should stay because she's doing all that breathing crap and this is a woman's issue...i don't know how to deal with that, I'm sure she'd want you in there over me."  
  
  
  
"No, I think I'm starting to get on her nerves, she needs a new face........Look I'm going to make some calls and if he's not here in 20 minutes I'm going out to get him.."  
  
  
  
"But...."  
  
  
  
"Please, Luke."  
  
Luke sighs, turning to enter Rory's room.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up tiredly expecting to see Lorelai, "Oh hi Luke."  
  
  
  
"Uh hi Rory, you're mom said I should come in and sit with you, but if you want me to get her I can probably still catch he-"  
  
  
  
"No Luke it's ok, sit down."  
  
Luke obeys.  
  
Rory leafs through People; Luke eyes her cautiously.  
  
  
  
Rory looks over at him, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just, I'm nervous this is kind of weird."  
  
  
  
"Luke it's just me, Rory......Rory that you've known forever, just me and you sitting in a room together."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know but you're..........." Luke trails off.  
  
  
  
"If it really makes you uncomfortable you can go outside, I won't tell mom."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "I'm not going to leave you in here alone."  
  
A sad expression crosses Rory's face.  
  
  
  
"Rory, he's going to---"  
  
  
  
"Be here, I know." Rory finishes. "It's just.........I'm so scared, everything's too real here, everyone's screaming, the doctors don't care, mom tried to console me but s-she can't things were different for her.....I'm not as strong as she is, I could never do this alone like she did, and everybody keeps telling me it's going be a long time before anything happens and Jess will get here in time, but I don't want him to get here in time I want him to get here now, I've never done this before and I mean it's been great having you and mom here, I really appreciate it, I do it's just you're not him.........."  
  
  
  
"I know." Luke nods.  
  
Rory sits up clutching her back.  
  
Luke looks on awkwardly.  
  
  
  
An stubborn expression appears on Rory's face as she clenches her fist.  
  
Luke holds out his hand.  
  
  
  
Rory manages to give him a perplexed glance.  
  
  
  
Luke nods towards his hand suggestively; Rory takes it and squeezes it.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes pass: Rory loosens her grip on Luke.  
  
  
  
"Is it, uh over?" Luke asks.  
  
Rory nods breathing heavily.  
  
Luke stands up "can I get you anything....a towel, ice?"  
  
Rory nods, "Ice please."  
  
  
  
Luke rushes out.  
  
Mike the orderly walks by and waves.  
  
  
  
Rory waves back.  
  
  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory replies resignedly.  
  
  
  
"Making some progress I guess." He says warmly.  
  
  
  
"Progress hurts like a bitch." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
Michael laughs, "Well hang in there."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
"Bye, Rory." Michael leaves.  
  
  
  
*Luke returns.  
  
"Hey." Luke greets Rory. "You doing ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory sighs. "What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"Quarter to 5."  
  
  
  
"Already?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Rory sobs.  
  
Luke sits on the edge of the bed putting an arm around Rory, "Shh, calm down. It's going to be ok." He says soothingly.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him and smiles, "What happen to me having the plague?"  
  
"You know I can't handle people crying."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Besides, like you said it's just you."  
  
  
  
Rory tenses up in Luke's arms. Luke offers his hand again; she takes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Maternity Waiting room Lorelai slams down the pay phone.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
  
  
"Language please." The nurse calls to her.  
  
  
  
Lorelai send her a nasty look before exiting the ward heading for the lobby.  
  
A few minutes later: Lorelai exits the hospital struggling to find her keys. "Got them." She says to herself as someone severely knocks into her. "Hey watch it!" She exclaims.  
  
The man half turns, his mind preoccupied, "Uh, excuse me...uh..sorry....my......" He replies continuing to walk.  
  
  
  
"Jess?!" Lorelai screams.  
  
Jess stops short, coming out of his stupor. "Lorelai!?" He shouts. "Oh my God where's Rory.........where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"I was going to go find you! Where were you we've calling you all day...........you were supposed to have your phone on!"  
  
  
  
Jess runs his fingers through his hair nervously, "The battery died! I called the diner but no one was there, so I left the meeting early and came right home......Miss Patty stopped me halfway to Luke's telling me you guys left three hours ago. So I rushed over here but there was an overturned tractor trailer on the expressway, I've been sitting in traffic for 2 ½ hours."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
  
  
"Where's Rory, please don't tell me I missed it."  
  
  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "Come on!"  
  
  
  
Jess and Lorelai run feverishly towards the elevators.  
  
  
  
*Upstairs.  
  
Rory is grasping Luke's hand tightly, seething with pain.  
  
Luke watches as nurse passes by without a second glance.  
  
Rory is sitting forward, counting through the pain.  
  
The nurse passes again.  
  
"Hey." Luke says. The nurse ignores him, "Hey!" He barks.  
  
The nurse walks back, a horrified look on her face.  
  
  
  
"We've been here since 1 o'clock, the doctor's been in here once; two hours ago, this woman is in pain and no one has offered any kind of medication or anything your damn orderly's offered more comfort than any of you, do you think we could get her some pain medication?" Luke barks hoarsely at the nurse.  
  
  
  
The nurse looks at him sourly, "I'm sorry Sir, but she'll have to wait her turn, our doctors are very busy with much more severe cases than, than this."  
  
Rory makes a small noise  
  
Luke glares at the nurse, "I don't care how busy your doctors are this is flat out neglect Damnit!" Luke's voice booms through the room.  
  
The nurse gives Luke a malevolent glance before turning on her hells and leaving.  
  
  
  
Rory squeezes Luke's hand one more time before releasing him from her grasp.  
  
Luke smiles at her reassuringly. Rory sits back closing her eyes, "Thanks Luke." She whispers.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this is ridiculous this is a hospital for Christ sake you'd think they'd be in here all the time."  
  
Rory laughs hollowly at Luke's passion.  
  
  
  
Rory sits up again.  
  
  
  
"Ice?"  
  
Rory nods, "Please."  
  
  
  
Luke hands her the bucket of ice. She takes a piece and begins to chew loudly. Luke wipes her forehead with a towel.  
  
  
  
"And you thought you wouldn't be any good at this." Rory says looking up at Luke.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm just filling in."  
  
"Well you're doing a really good job........did you clock the last one?"  
  
  
  
Luke nods, "10 minutes apart from the other one."  
  
  
  
Rory lies back again.  
  
Luke kisses her hand, "You're doing good though."  
  
  
  
Rory nods sleepily, "I guess they're going to be coming in with the big needle soon."  
  
Both Rory and Luke grimace.  
  
"You're going stay for that right? I've never been very good with needles." Rory looks up at Luke, resembling a small child.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
"Good." Rory replies closing her eyes again. "Hey Luke?" Rory asks fatigued.  
  
Luke looks up from the floor, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for being here......I know this isn't the most comfortable situation for you."  
  
  
  
Luke pulls his chair in closer to Rory, "Don't worry about how comfortable I feel, the only thing that matters today is how you feel, besides I'm kind of glad to be her."  
  
  
  
Rory looks at him with shock.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You're afraid of anything that has to do with "women issues."" Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well....."  
  
  
  
"You hate when people cry or scream......and you threw up after watching baby story with mom two weeks ago."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless right now, and I really didn't think I wanted to be in here, but now that I'm here......" Luke trails off.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Well this is probably the last time I'll get to be witness to this, I mean I always thought that once I found the right woman it might be nice to uh, do this...........but your mom and I found each other too late."  
  
  
  
"You could still have kids......hell if Dad can so can you."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be 65 when my kid turns 20." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, noticing the mistiness is Luke's eyes. Rory puts a hand over Luke's  
  
Luke takes it.  
  
  
  
"You know I consider myself your daughter." Rory says, tears running down her face.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much that means to me." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
Rory sits forward, "I love you, Luke."  
  
  
  
Luke wraps his arms around Rory, swept up in emotion it is the first time Rory has ever said that. "I love you too kid."  
  
Rory tenses up as Luke pulls out of their embrace.  
  
  
  
**5:45* In the hallway loud voices are heard.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't have people running back and forth through the ward, you'll have to wait outside with everyone else." The nurse says smugly.  
  
"Trust me he's fine, he's the father he can go in!" Luke hears Lorelai's voice escalating, most likely as a result of the ditsy nurse refusing their entrance.  
  
Rory grunts squeezing Luke's hand. Luke nudges Rory. She groans loudly opening her eyes just as Jess rushes in.  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory releases her grip on Luke, breathing heavily, "Jess!"  
  
Luke moves out of the way, towards Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai looks at Luke with respect, placing and arm around his waist.  
  
  
  
Jess leans in and hugs Rory, "Baby I'm so sorry everything that could have happened today happened."  
  
Rory runs her fingers through Jess' hair, "It's ok, you're here now......that's all I care about"  
  
Luke approaches Lorelai, "Come on lets give these two a few minutes."  
  
Lorelai nods following Luke out.  
  
  
  
*In the hallway:  
  
"Looked like you handled things pretty well in there." Lorelai smirks at Luke.  
  
  
  
"I just did what I had to do." Luke replies.  
  
"Uh huh, you know." Lorelai says turning serious, "Seeing you like that made me wish I was Rory, I think that'll be a life long regret, not finding you sooner......are kids would have been beautiful." Lorelai muses.  
  
  
  
  
  
This time Luke smirks, "Are kids are beautiful, they're right inside that room.......and they're about to make us grandparents."  
  
  
  
Lorelai leans in and kisses Luke.  
  
  
  
*Inside:  
  
"Are you ok, oh my God I'm so sorry I left you alone"  
  
"I wasn't alone mom and Luke were here.........believe it or not Luke's a really good couch."  
  
"Huh." Jess smirks kissing Rory tenderly. "Ok, so what can I do."  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Rory replies. "We just have to wait."  
  
  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
  
  
If on cue Rory tenses up grabbing Jess' arm.  
  
"Oh." He says, slightly embarrassed.  
  
*5 minutes later: You're doing good, I love you so much focus on something, breath, alright ow, ok.........good job." Jess says as Rory's grip loosens.  
  
Rory breathes heavily, wiping her forehead, "They're getting worse."  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her cheek, "You're doing good though."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "You don't have to keep telling me that, you're not my cheerleader."  
  
  
  
"Right sorry." Jess say, a little bit hurt.  
  
  
  
"Just stick to counting..........oh and telling me how much you love me."  
  
  
  
"Gotcha." Jess says turning to the wall where moments go Rory's eyes were fixated. "Hey what's that taped on the wall?"  
  
"It's a picture of Emily Amber."  
  
  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
  
  
"Mike the orderly's daughter."  
  
  
  
"I see........making friends are we?" Jess smirks  
  
  
  
"Well when mom was going through my bag she couldn't find my concentration point, we forgot to pack it so about 3 hours ago when Mike came in to check on me he taped his daughter up there."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad you were in good hands."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I still haven't been given any medication yet, I've only seen a doctor once and the nurses are mad because Luke and mom keep yelling at them."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
Rory lies back, "It's been such a long day and its only 6......my water broke 3 hours ago and my contractions are still 10 minutes apart." Rory fills jess in. "And everybody says it's still going to be a while."  
  
  
  
Jess puts his hand to Rory's face, "Well I'm here now so we'll sit her and wait it out together."  
  
Rory smiles at Jess as a loud scream is heard from outside.  
  
Jess' eyes go wide, Rory grimaces.  
  
  
  
"Did I mention that everybody here is pregnant with quints and septuplets and like to scream and throw things?"  
  
  
  
"I think you left that part out."  
  
  
  
Rory whimpers at jess, "I don't want to throw things at you."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
  
  
"B-but what if I do, like later on?"  
  
  
  
"I won't complain, I swear." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
  
  
"I'm so scared, Jess."  
  
"I know." Jess replies kissing Rory's forehead, "But hey I've got just the thing to take your mind off of it." Jess pulls a paperback of 'Oliver Twist' out of his back pocket.  
  
  
  
"You came prepared."  
  
Jess nods as he opens the book. 


	20. Chapter you've all been waiting for part...

*Waiting room: The door opens as Christopher and Sherri enter followed by Emily and Richard.  
  
  
  
Lorelai stands up.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Luke mutters.  
  
"I called them but I told them we weren't ready for them yet." Lorelai says loudly.  
  
  
  
"Visiting hours end at 8, Lorelai." Sherri says determinedly, "If we're not here by then we wouldn't be allowed up, and besides Christopher is Rory's father."  
  
Lorelai nods, biting her lip to keep from going off.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai may I speak to you please?" Emily asks.  
  
  
  
"Sure mom, I have a few things I'd like to say myself."  
  
Lorelai and Emily step out into the hallway.  
  
"Before you say anything Lorelai, I want to say I'm sorry.......when you called I told your father and of course when Christopher called the house 15 minutes later, your father answer and told them everything. I only came down here to support you, that woman is annoying and I can see how she gets on your nerves."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "It's ok mom, I guess they do have a right to be here........but I swear to God if that woman does anything to upset Rory, I will ring her neck."  
  
  
  
Emily nods.  
  
*2 minutes later they return to the waiting room:  
  
  
  
Lorelai approaches Chris, "Look, you're right you're Rory's father and you have as much right to be here as I do, you're welcome to stay."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Christopher says with a smile, "I'll try not to intrude."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go in and see her, there's a three person limit."  
  
Chris nods. Sherri stands up taking Chris' hand as they approach the nurses desk and she directs them to Rory's room.  
  
  
  
*Inside:  
  
Rory's eyes go wide as another contraction starts. Jess isn't paying attention, he continues to read Rory hits him violently on the arm.  
  
  
  
Jess rubs his arm, taking notice of Rory "Wha-another one?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods taking Jess' hand.  
  
Chris and Sherri knock on the door before walking in.  
  
Rory looks up as the door creaks. Jess looks over at the door giving Chris a disapproving glance before setting his attention back on Rory.  
  
  
  
"Alright did I here someone needed some pain relievers?" A cheery nurse enters.  
  
  
  
Rory screams loudly. Jess looks at her cautiously.  
  
  
  
"I guess that's a yes........we'll just wait until you're done."  
  
  
  
"Poor girl just not as strong as others." Sherri replies.  
  
Chris Rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
Jess is counting to ten, Rory is biting her bottom lip concentrating determinedly at the picture on the wall.  
  
A moment later Rory lies back taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory pats jess' hand, "I'm ok, I just need to catch my breath......how long was that between the last one?"  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know, I didn't check." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Rory looks at him agitatedly.  
  
"Alright Rory, can you sit forward for me?" The nurse cuts in.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, leaning forward, Jess takes her hand.  
  
  
  
Rory makes a small noise as the needle punctures her skin.  
  
  
  
Jess' eyes water, watching Rory in pain is taking a toll on him.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you can sit back now." The nurse says. "I'll send the doctor in in a minute."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Jess says.  
  
"Rory sweetie." Chris says happily.  
  
"Dad." Rory replies "Sherri." Rory says with contempt.  
  
"We just want to come in and see how you were doing and to let you know we're here." Chris explains. "But it looks like you have everything under control so we'll just go sit outside." Chris says approaching Rory, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
A minute later Chris pushes Sherri out the door.  
  
  
  
Rory lies back groggily, "What time is it?"  
  
"7:30."  
  
Rory sighs, "Keep reading."  
  
Jess picks up the book again as Rory drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*45 minutes later: Jess is still reading, his voice starting to get hoarse Rory is still asleep.  
  
Lorelai enters, "Hey."  
  
Jess looks up, "Oh hi."  
  
  
  
"Chris told me they finally gave her some medicine."  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look like death." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go get something to eat while she's asleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-no I'm fine." Jess replies shaking.  
  
  
  
"Says the man with the shakes, look she'll be fine....Sookie and Jackson just got here, Sookie says that stuff knocks you out for a good hour and a half, Sookie brought soup and sandwiches and Coffee."  
  
  
  
"I don't drink coffee."  
  
  
  
"You do today, now go." Lorelai pushes jess out of the room  
  
  
  
*30 minutes later: A non-shaking Jess returns.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Lorelai whispers to Rory who's starting to wake up. "Look who's back."  
  
Rory reaches out for Jess. Jess takes Lorelai's spot, running his hand through Rory's hair.  
  
  
  
*2 hours later: 10:45  
  
*Waiting room everyone is settled in, Emily and Richard have just returned from visiting Rory. Sherri is asleep next to chris. Lorelai and Sookie are rambling on half asleep, Jackson is eating a sandwich and Luke is reading a magazine.  
  
  
  
Luke looks at Emily, "Anything?"  
  
  
  
"Well the doctor was just in, he said she's making progress what ever the hell that means. Jess is hanging in there though."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
*Inside:  
  
Jess's head is resting on the edge of the bed. Rory sits up suddenly. Jess springs into action as another contraction begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
* 2 minutes later: Rory sits back breathlessly.  
  
"When is this going to be over?" Rory whines  
  
"soon." Jess replies.  
  
Rory looks towards the door as a doctor runs by followed by a gurney, "I'll clear out delivery 9." He says to the nurse pushing the gurney.  
  
It stops in front of Rory's room momentarily. A young woman is panting wildly as her husband babbles on.  
  
Rory groans, "another one goes in before me."  
  
  
  
Jess rubs Rory's arm.  
  
"Where's my mom?"  
  
" she's in the waiting room."  
  
  
  
"Get her."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Jess replies walking towards the door.  
  
"And Luke."  
  
  
  
*A moment later Jess returns with Lorelai and Luke.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweets." Lorelai says sweetly. "You requested us?" Lorelai smiles at Rory.  
  
Rory sits up, "I want you guys to stay in here."  
  
  
  
"Ok sweets sure."  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai sit down.  
  
*10 minutes later"  
  
Rory slams her hand against the bed, "Luke what time is it?"  
  
Jess moves next to Rory.  
  
"11:18"  
  
Rory takes Jess' hand, "Remember that time."  
  
  
  
And so another powerful contraction starts."  
  
3 minutes later it is over.  
  
  
  
Jess is leaning in close to Rory talking sweetly to her.  
  
  
  
Lorelai turns to Luke, "Poor Rory, it doesn't look like this is going to be over anytime soon."  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
The doctor enters, "Hello, Rory how are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Rory says nothing, continuing to lie down.  
  
"Alright let me take a look."  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai simultaneously turn towards the wall.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh. Ok you're doing good you're at 7 centimeters right now."  
  
  
  
Lorelai cringes.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't be long I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
*2 hours later:  
  
Lorelai and Luke are asleep on each other. Rory's contractions are now five minutes apart. The doctor is there again,  
  
"Alright making progress just hang in there I'll be back."  
  
  
  
As the doctor leaves another contraction starts, this one more intense then the previous.  
  
  
  
"Jess." Rory breathes heavily, groping the air for Jess.  
  
  
  
"It's ok." Jess whispers, "I'm here."  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand, Rory groans, stirring Luke form his sleep.  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later:  
  
"Jess what's the story?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"That was a 5 minute difference."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Ok thanks."  
  
  
  
Jess wipes Rory's forehead, "I love you"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later: 1:36 Rory's contractions are now 4 minutes apart and have become more severe.  
  
  
  
Rory screams again, grasping Jess tightly.  
  
  
  
Jess is attempting to count.  
  
Luke is eyeing his watch Lorelai is standing with her arms folded, agitated that the doctor has not returned, considering the amount of screaming Rory has been doing"  
  
  
  
Rory lets go of Jess.  
  
  
  
"Still 4." Luke comments.  
  
  
  
"Jess I don't know if I can handle anymore and I haven't even done the hard part yet." Rory whimpers.  
  
  
  
"You've done plenty today, and you're going to get through this I promise."  
  
  
  
*5 hours later: Rory's contractions have stopped again. Both Rory and jess have drifted off into sleep.  
  
Jess stirs, causing Rory to wake.  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" she asks  
  
  
  
"5:30."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sits up with a groan, "That's 24 hours Jess."  
  
  
  
"I know." Jess says tiredly.  
  
"I'm just going be pregnant forever." Rory sulks.  
  
Lorelai speaks up, "Sweetie, sometimes contractions slow down, everything is fine."  
  
A stout nurse enters the room, "You still here?"  
  
  
  
Rory frowns.  
  
  
  
"Look I'm going to have the doctor come in again and see what we can do."  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: the doctor is examining Rory. Lorelai and Luke are standing in the hall way.  
  
"You're just about at 8, but if your contractions don't start up again soon we'll have to induce you."  
  
Rory cringes.  
  
*The doctor exits, Lorelai and Luke reenter.  
  
  
  
"I don't want them to induce." Rory whines..  
  
  
  
"Sweetie it'll be ok."  
  
Rory looks at her mother sadly, "Look sweets why don't Luke and I go outside I don't think oyu really want us here we'll come back as soon as something happens."  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai head for the door as Rory tenses up again, "Ror?"  
  
Jess says.  
  
Lorelai and Luke turn around.  
  
  
  
"I'll go let the doctor know." Luke says walking out. Lorelai sits back down as Rory grabs hold of Jess.  
  
*An hour later: Rory's contractions are coming closer together.  
  
"Shouldn't be long babe." Lorelai says encouragingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory is grasping Jess arm, tightly. With a deep breath she lets go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was a bad one." Rory says breathing heavily.  
  
"It' won't be long babe." Lorelai replies  
  
  
  
" I hope not."  
  
"You're doing great." Jess leans in to kiss Rory. Suddenly Rory grabs him around the neck.  
  
Jess makes a choking sound.  
  
Rory lifts her arm quickly grabbing hold of Jess arm as he sits up.  
  
  
  
Jess looks at Rory with alarm, "A-already?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, her eyes bulging.  
  
  
  
"Luke, Luke! What time is it?  
  
  
  
Luke looks at his watch "8:38"  
  
  
  
"That's two minutes." Jess says.  
  
  
  
"That's it." Lorelai storms out.  
  
  
  
A moment later she returns.  
  
Luke looks at her questioningly.  
  
Another moment later the doctor appears at the door just as another contraction begins.  
  
The doctor waits patiently, smiling as Rory huffs and puffs, twisting Jess' arm.  
  
  
  
A minute later Rory releases Jess.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets take a look."  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke turn around again.  
  
  
  
"Wow you really skipped a few steps there, about time?" The doctor laughs.  
  
  
  
Jess glares at him.  
  
  
  
"Ok definitely not a joking group........." the doctor says. "Nurse, get a gurney in here we're ready to move this one."  
  
  
  
"She's not cattle." Jess barks.  
  
  
  
Two male nurses enter with a gurney.  
  
  
  
Rory eyes jess nervously.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, I'm right here." He says as the nurses lift Rory onto the gurney.  
  
  
  
Rory sits up on her elbows as they begin to move her, "Bye mom, bye Luke I love you guys!"  
  
  
  
"Just lie back." One of the nurses says.  
  
  
  
"Jess?!" Rory yells.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here." Jess says running beside the gurney.  
  
"Alright we're going into delivery room 4, Son you'll have to go with Seth here and put on some scrubs.  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "I'll be right back." He says to Rory.  
  
  
  
"Hurry!" Rory yells.  
  
8Delivery Room: Ok Rory, put your feet in those stirrups we're ready to push on your next contraction.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Not until jess gets here."  
  
*2 minutes later jess returns dressed in blue scrubs.  
  
Rory frantically holds her hand out to Jess.  
  
"Rory, alright you have to put your feet p, it's time." The doctor announces.  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand, kissing her, "You can do this Rory I love you so much."  
  
  
  
"I love you too." Rory replies tensing up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright we're going to push this time, Rory."  
  
  
  
Rory grasps Jess hand tightly.  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
"And push again."  
  
  
  
Rory grunts with frustration, "J-Jess I can't do anymore."  
  
"Babe, it's almost over I promise."  
  
  
  
"Rory, come on concentrate." The doctor says snidely.  
  
"I really hate him." Rory says loudly to Jess as she pushes again.  
  
  
  
"Not too found of him myself." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Rory screams again. Jess holds her tightly around the thigh.  
  
  
  
"Good girl, I can see the head."  
  
  
  
Rory gasps for air, panting heavily.  
  
  
  
"Come on one more big push."  
  
  
  
"Here he comes Rory, our son!" Jess whispers to her.  
  
Rory pushes hard, screaming one last time.  
  
  
  
A moment later a cry is heard.  
  
"He's here." Jess whispers.  
  
Rory lies back, sobbing.  
  
  
  
"It's a healthy baby boy.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory square on the mouth, "You did it."  
  
"We did it." Rory corrects him.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says happily.  
  
  
  
Rory continues to sob, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
"Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
  
  
"I um...."  
  
  
  
Rory nudges him.  
  
  
  
Jess walks over to the doctor and cuts the cord.  
  
  
  
"Here would you like to hold your son?" The doctor asks placing the baby in jess' arms.  
  
Jess holds the baby awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Hand behind his head." Rory tells him.  
  
  
  
Jess corrects his posture and walks slowly over to Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles as Jess sits on the edge of the bed cradling the baby.  
  
Rory touches the baby's cheek, "So you're the one who's been playing soccer inside me for the last 6 months." Rory says quietly, beaming.  
  
"So what should we call him?"  
  
"Hmmm......" Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
*An hour later: Jess enters the maternity waiting room. Lorelai and Luke stand upon his entrance. Chris nudges Sherri.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god she had the baby!" Lorelai screams.  
  
  
  
Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"Well how is she, is she ok? How's the baby.........I bet he's gorgeous." Lorelai coos.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go in and see for yourself............they moved her back to her room."  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks back at Luke.  
  
"Go, I'll be right there." He says.  
  
Lorelai disappears through the maternity ward doors.  
  
Luke looks Jess up and down; his hair is disheveled and his face is red but his face is glowing.  
  
  
  
"You did good." Luke says plainly hitting Jess on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Ow." Jess says simply.  
  
Luke looks at him confused.  
  
  
  
"I think Rory did permanent damage to my arm."  
  
Luke laughs.  
  
  
  
"I always knew she'd be good for you."  
  
  
  
"So do want to stand here or do want to go see her and tell her that yourself."  
  
  
  
Luke and Jess enter. Rory is lying in bed half asleep. Lorelai is holding the baby.  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks up at Luke, "Come here."  
  
Luke walks over, leaning over Lorelai shoulder.  
  
"Take him." Lorelai urges."  
  
  
  
Luke shakes his head.  
  
"Come on Luke, you won't drop him I swear." Jess cuts in.  
  
Luke reluctantly holds him perfectly.  
  
  
  
"Hey where'd you learn that..........I had to show Jess myself." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
Luke blushes, "From holding him."  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
  
  
"What? I was there when you were born."  
  
  
  
"You were?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Yeah I was........why is that so shocking?"  
  
Lorelai and Rory laugh.  
  
Lorelai turns to Jess, "So what's his name, well we know the middle name but what about the first.  
  
Rory and jess share glances.  
  
"Ror, you tell him."  
  
  
  
Rory sits up with much difficulty, "well." She says taking a deep breath. "We actually changed the middle name."  
  
"Rory." Lorelai says disappointedly.  
  
  
  
"We're really sorry Luke," jess says.  
  
"Hey no it's ok, the sentiment was enough, really." Luke says, obviously hurt.  
  
"It just didn't go with the name we picked out."  
  
"It goes perfect with Holden."  
  
  
  
"Well when the moment arrived to name him, I realized he didn't look like a Holden."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So......." Jess eggs Rory on.  
  
"So Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke we'd like to introduce you to Lucas Michael Mariano"  
  
Luke's eyes light up, "You named him after me?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai takes baby Lucas from Luke.  
  
  
  
Rory begins to cry again, "Well you know using your last name didn't seem appropriate anymore...........and after everything you did for me especially today, well yesterday Luke I couldn't have made it through this with out you, you over came all your fears and awkwardness to be there for me...........and I really really needed you today. So it only seems fitting besides you have to here him cry...........he sounds just like you and Jess." Rory smiles.  
  
  
  
"And the Michael?"  
  
"For my friend." Rory replies. "I figured I needed to remember him some how."  
  
  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Me too." Luke muses.  
  
  
  
Jess takes baby Lucas from Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"Ok, well we should probably let you rest sweets; we'll be back later. Love you"  
  
"Love you too." Rory smiles happily.  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai leave. Jess lies down next to Rory, holding Lucas tightly. "Well you did it."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "We did it."  
  
Jess kisses her again, "Lucas Michael Mariano born 8:56am August 8th 2012." He whispers touch baby Luke's feet.  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Rory replies drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"That's some mom you go there, you've got her nose you know, you've got my stubbornness, come on 28 hours......what took you so long?"  
  
The baby makes a small noise." Jess lifts him out of Rory's arms, "It's ok though, you're here now we've been waiting a long time for you........life is going to be great we're going to show you everything....." Jess whispers happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok so that is the end of revisions, hope you liked it. Two more chapters next chapter will be skipping ahead a few months every paragraph I have an idea for something that's going to happen to Sherri and it's a bit extreme but I think it's fitting. So that will take up next chapter and then the final chapter shall be an epilogue yay! So please read and review can't get enough reviews 'd really love to see it climb up to 200 reviews by the time I post the last chapter....I'm almost there at 157 now. Oh well enjoy. 


	21. not a new chapter just an an

A/n Just wanted to post let you know everything's revised, see I found out that when you replace chapters it doesn't show up as updated so I just wanted to be able to have it show up as updated for those of you didn't check back. 


	22. life's quirky sense of Humor

*2 days later: Hospital 3:00pm  
  
Jess strolls into Rory's hospital room whistling.  
  
Rory is sitting on the edge of the bed with Lucas in her arms.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jess asks smiling at Rory.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much." Rory replies groaning for effect.  
  
Jess laughs bending down so he is eye level with the baby, "How about you Lu, want to go home?"  
  
The baby coos.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's get out of here." Jess replies taking Lucas in his arms.  
  
  
  
Rory gets up slowly, still recovering.  
  
Jess takes her hand and leads them out.  
  
*In the car:  
  
"Just so you know, there's a line outside of Luke's to see the two of you.....you know they could care less about me but oh well."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at Jess  
  
  
  
*The diner:  
  
Jess gets out and holds the diner door open for Rory and Lucas.  
  
Cheers erupt from inside as Rory enters.  
  
"Oh dawl!" Babette says approaching her, "He's gorgeous, love those baby blues."  
  
Rory grins.  
  
Lorelai walks through the crowd, "There's my boy."  
  
Rory hands Lucas to Lorelai.  
  
"Luke's got a present for you."  
  
Rory looks at her mother oddly.  
  
"Just go." Lorelai urges Rory forward.  
  
Rory approaches the counter, Luke grins at her, "Here, no more decaff."  
  
  
  
Rory hugs Luke around the neck, "You're a God!" She cries.  
  
Rory gets comfortable sitting at the counter. Jess sits next to her wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
Rory rests her head on his shoulder, "Where is he?"  
  
  
  
"Mom's showing him off."  
  
Rory smiles contently.  
  
"Your dad's here." Jess nudges Rory pointing out Chris talking to her grandfather.  
  
"I'm glad he came.....hey where's Sherri?"  
  
  
  
Jess makes a small sound indicating devious delight. Rory turns around and smirks at him, "What?"  
  
Luke leans over the counter coughing towards the corner.  
  
Rory looks over to where Sherri is sitting by herself looking almost livid.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs, "Your mom didn't tell you?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me what?" Rory say warily.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say if Stars Hollow did a living nativity again this Christmas, Sherri could play Mary."  
  
  
  
Rory chokes spitting coffee on Jess, "Oh my God."  
  
  
  
Jess wipes his shirt, "Thanks for the weather."  
  
Rory tries not to smile, "Poor, Poor Sherri.....and after she managed to go back to work and everything."  
  
  
  
"Horrible isn't it?"  
  
Rory nods, "Good thing her mom moved closer to them huh?"  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"That's going to be three kids in diapers."  
  
  
  
"A nightmare." Jess says leaning in close to Rory's ear.  
  
  
  
"I'm happy with one."  
  
"Me too....but maybe you should mention that place to Sherri, after all apparently multiple births run in her family."  
  
Rory giggles, "I guess I should go talk to her."  
  
Jess lets go of Rory, "Go ahead I'm going to go rescue Lu."  
  
  
  
Rory kisses Jess before walking away.  
  
Jess approaches Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai turns to him, "You want him back already?" She whines.  
  
Jess nods, "Going through withdrawal thank you very much."  
  
Lorelai grins eyeing Rory and Sherri, "You told her, jerk I wanted to tell her."  
  
"Can't have everything." Jess replies rocking Lucas in his arms.  
  
Lorelai runs her finger through Lucas' hair, "I still can't believe the head of hair on him."  
  
  
  
"Well believe it." Jess replies walking away.  
  
Luke walks up behind Lorelai and kisses her neck, a rare public display of his affection.  
  
"Mmm what's that for?"  
  
  
  
Luke turns Lorelai around and raises an eyebrow at her, "You're cute playing Grandma."  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles, leaning into Luke, "Yeah well you're pretty cute in general especially that tight hinne of yours."  
  
Luke blushes.  
  
Lorelai laughs.  
  
Jess walks over to Rory who is consoling Sherri.  
  
  
  
"But look at it this way, now you'll have an even number.......maybe you'll have two boy and two girls."  
  
Jess puts a hand on Rory's shoulder. Rory turns, beaming uncontrollably.  
  
Sherri grins, "I guess you're right, and I'll have Chris there......I guess four won't be so terrible."  
  
Rory nods mechanically, "Well I should probably make my rounds."  
  
Sherri nods. Rory and Jess walk away.  
  
"Alright she's out of ear shot." Jess mutters.  
  
Rory turns burying her face in Jess' shirt to mask her laughter.  
  
  
  
"Uh Ror, you're going to suffocate Luke." Jess says happily.  
  
Rory pulls away continuing to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Hear a funny joke?" Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Mom! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
  
  
Lorelai shifts her wait, "Well see right about the time we found out you were clawing at Jess screaming....so some how I didn't think it was a good time."  
  
  
  
"Y-you knew on Wednesday?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah....oh sweets it was great I'm sorry you missed it." Lorelai says giddily.  
  
Rory sighs, "What happened?"  
  
"Well see Sherri was being really really quiet and it started to freak me out, so I said something to Chris, and he's like "she's not feeling to good.""  
  
"Turns out she'd caught some summer flu bug that Georgia had brought home fro acting camp......and she'd been throwing up for the last week."  
  
  
  
"Uh oh..." Rory smiles.  
  
"So about an hour later she got nauseous and was running back and forth to the bathroom for like the next half hour."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"So then when she finally came back that nurse, the ditsy one came up to her and offered her some medicine, you know the stuff they give "their patients" for morning sickness."  
  
"And Sherri started shaking her head violently saying there was no way she was pregnant."  
  
"The nurse rolled her eyes and said whatever but I know morning sickness when I see it."  
  
"Then your dad looked at Sherri like he was hit with a bus.......needless to say next thing I know I'm being dragged down to the pharmacy in the lobby, and 45 minutes later.." Lorelai trails off grinning.  
  
  
  
"It's sick how much pleasure you get out of this."  
  
Lorelai looks down at her feet.  
  
"See mom but if Sherri can have her forth now, you can have your second." Rory says hopefully.  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "Silly girl you forget that Sherri's 4 years younger than me."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Lorelai turns to Jess as Lucas begins to wail, "Let me take him I'll change him."  
  
  
  
Rory taps her mom on the shoulder, "Uh I don't think that's what he needs."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widen, "Oh.......well I'll come keep you company."  
  
Jess shakes his head in amusement as Lorelai and Rory disappear upstairs.  
  
  
  
*Time flies by. 3 weeks later Jess reports to work. He is immediately loved by all and his classic literature class is a major hit. Rory returned to work part time in early October leaving Lucas and Lorelai and Luke's care every other weekday. Lorelai was true to her word and implemented Saturday night dinner and a movie. Luke even agreed to close the diner early to take part. Rory and Jess put in a bid for a house and it was accepted, they closed on the house by April, they are now moved in. Lane and Dave visited Rory, Jess and baby Lu in November for Thanksgiving, 3 ½ weeks later Emi Ramone Rygawlski was born.  
  
*it is May 1st, Rory and Jess first night in their new completely finished home.  
  
*1am: Rory wakes up to the sound of squeaking across the bedroom floor.  
  
Rory rolls over towards Jess suddenly aware that he's not there.  
  
Rory climbs out of bed quietly fully aware of where jess is. Rory walks quietly towards the corner of the room where jess is sitting in her rocking chair reading by flashlight to Lucas.  
  
Jess looks over his shoulder, "Hey, we couldn't sleep." Jess says quietly.  
  
"Uh huh." Rory replies walking around, sitting down on Jess knee.  
  
Jess wraps his arm around Rory as she takes Lucas up in her arms.  
  
"So wg=hat are we going to do tonight after your mom picks him up?"  
  
"Dunno?" Rory smirks......:"Sleep past 1."  
  
Jess laughs letting his book fall to the ground.  
  
*Fast forward 3 months: It's lucas' one year birthday.  
  
Rory and Lorelai are laughing at Lorelai's attempt to make a birthday cake, it is lopsided and looks like an elephant took a nap on it.  
  
  
  
Lane and Dave are sitting in the kiddie pool with Lucas and Emi.  
  
Luke walks out with another birthday cake, one that is flawless and expensive looking obviously a gesture from Emily.  
  
Jess is talking to Jackson as a green minivan pulls up.  
  
Jess grins, cupping his hand to his mouth, "Hey Rory the caravan is here."  
  
  
  
Rory walks happily towards the van as Chris, Sherri, and Georgia hop out.  
  
  
  
10 year old Georgia runs towards Rory.  
  
"Hey there superstar." Rory exclaims.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"So I here you're going to be staying with us for a week or two."  
  
  
  
Georgia blushes, "well Jess offered but you know if it's too much trouble..."  
  
  
  
"Not at all I'll be glad to have the company we'll have so much fun, besides I think you need a break.  
  
  
  
Georgia nods.  
  
"Gigi come help me please." Sherri says agitated.  
  
Georgia rolls her eyes, as she takes the hands of Zach and Van as they come to be called.  
  
  
  
Sherri walks arrogantly towards Rory, balancing baby Shamus on her hip.  
  
  
  
Chris jogs over to her, "Hon, let me take him." Chris lifts baby Shea into his arms.  
  
*the party lasts long into the evening, culminating with a Taylor-approved fire work display.  
  
*the months fly by once again and pretty soon its Halloween.  
  
*Rory and Jess' house: Lorelai Luke, Emily and Richard have come to celebrate baby Lucas' second Halloween.  
  
"Here he is!" Rory exclaims hanging Lucas, dressed as a puppy by this arms.  
  
Lucas screams happily.  
  
"Ok." Jess says getting down to Lucas' level, "Show gram what mommy taught you." Jess says placing a small pumpkin shaped bucket in Lu's hand.  
  
Lucas stumbles over to Lorelai holding out his bucket.  
  
Lorelai reaches into her bag, "Here you go." Lorelai tosses a milkyway in.  
  
"Tank you." Lucas replies.  
  
Lorelai picks him up and tickles him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*that night 10:00pm.  
  
  
  
Jess crawls into bed next to rory.  
  
Rory makes a small noise.  
  
  
  
"Great day huh" He asks.  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies turning around.  
  
Jess brushes his hand against her cheek, "You looked so happy today."  
  
Rory punches his arm playfully, "So did you."  
  
  
  
Jess rubs his arm, "I know I did......you're amazing with him."  
  
"Mm." Rory replies cuddling into Jess' chest.  
  
  
  
"Do ever think about maybe....."  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him, "All the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"But I'm not ready to go through that again just yet." Rory grimaces.  
  
  
  
"I understand, and I mean George's mom isn't making it any easier."  
  
Rory sits up, "I know, seriously that woman is a spokeswoman for proper birth control: what not to use."  
  
Jess laughs, "Look at it this way at least we're careful, otherwise you could be on your way to number 5 right now."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles, "I seriously doubt that Sherri's had her period once in the last year and a half."  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "You'd think they'd learn after the last time, no celebratory sex after you it the two month postnatal abstinence period."  
  
  
  
"Alright enough about them.....I don't want to think about it anymore."  
  
Jess laughs ok, "So you uh, want to....." Jess wiggles his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
Jess lunges towards the dresser. A moment later he turns back to Rory with a smile, "So where were we?"  
  
  
  
"Chapter 12, pg 125"  
  
"Right......."  
  
  
  
*December 31st 2013:  
  
Lorelai and Sookie have set up a New Years Eve party at the inn. All the usual suspects are in attendance, even the reclusive Emily and Richard Gilmore.  
  
*Rory and Jess are slow dancing, clinging close together.  
  
Luke and Lorelai are plastered to each other's faces in the corner.  
  
Emily is making polite conversation with Miss Patty and Richard is having a drink with Jackson.  
  
Georgia and Tyler, Sookie and Jackson older son who is a year younger than Georgia are laughing happily as they dance awkwardly together. Tyler says something softly causing Georgia to blushes.  
  
"I think you're out of the picture." Rory nudges Jess.  
  
  
  
"Nah it's just a phase I'll win her back.....I can buy her cds, he's 10 he can't afford the 13.99."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs pulling Jess into a kiss.  
  
  
  
The song changes, Chris pulls a reluctant Sherri onto the dance floor.  
  
Emily watches bemused. With a loud sigh she makes her way over to Lorelai who is still attached to Luke's face.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai and Luke ignore her.  
  
Emily shrieks, "Lorelai!"  
  
Lorelai looks up at Emily, wiping her facing, "What?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you said Sherri was only three months pregnant."  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Mom why do you let this bother you?"  
  
"I'm sorry I think it's offensive I don't think that 40 is an expectable age to be having children."  
  
"Mom let it go."  
  
"Honestly though she's quite large for first trimester.  
  
Lorelai looks away from her mother, trying to conceal her smile.  
  
Emily catches it, "Dear Lord don't tell me she's having another set of twins." Emily says bitterly.  
  
  
  
Lorelai rest her head on Luke's shoulder, shaking with laughter.  
  
  
  
Luke smirks, "Triplets actually."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, does that woman not know how to cross her legs."  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulls away fro Luke, "Well to be fair she had set up an appointment to get her tubes tied but when they went to do the pre-op examination the doctor discovered they couldn't" Lorelai can't mask her amusement.  
  
"Shameful." Emily mutters.  
  
"At least she made Chris go under the knife instead, that way no more accidents." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
Emily laughs, "I always thought Rory would be Chris' only child, never in a million years could I have seen him with 7 more."  
  
"Well he always said he wanted a big family." The two Gilmores laugh heartily.  
  
*The song ends and Rory and Jess pull away.  
  
"You know this is nice." Jess replies.  
  
"Yeah it's great when we all get together." Rory smiles.  
  
"We should do it more often." Jess replies.  
  
Rory nods putting a hand on Jess' chest, "We should have a set day that we all get together every year."  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's about time we set some traditions." Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"It'll be so much fun like every Christmas we can all gather together sit around the table and eat, reminisce and laugh."  
  
  
  
"That'll be some interesting conversation."  
  
Rory laughs, "I can't wait."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory happily, "Me neither......"  
  
A/N lame ending kind of choppy writing just wanted to get my point across and show a little ho peoples relationships had evolved and everything. So as you can see I was cruel and went extreme with Sherri, I don't know but it's always been in the back of my mind since the last episode of last season when Lorelai says something along the lines of " I bet a lot fo people would pay good money to see that tiny woman fat." So I finally had the opportunity to work it in, I was wary about doing it and I thought that maybe it was too much w/ the who last chapter and the hospital's specialization, but I actually knew I was doing this last week so I used the whole common mention of multiple births and stuff to kind of foreshadow what was to come. Anyway epilogue is next, I'm excited won't be here till thurs. though because I'll be very busy.....over the weekend I discovered Good Charlotte and for the rest of the week my friend is giving me a crash course in GC so I can be prepared for when we see them in concert this spring, she says I need to focus my concentration on that this week, specifically on drooling over pictures of Benji, my new husband. So that is why no chapter till thurs/fri. Anyway please r&r thanks bye! 


	23. Final Bow

*Sorry for the wait, you know I should really stop making promises I can't keep. I totally forgot I had work on Thurs and Friday and sat was a family thing and then Sunday work again. So here it is now the very last chapter a little late but it's here.  
  
Ok so we're skipping ahead again since this is like an epilogue. The ending of last chapter was meant as an entrance way into this chapter so we're opening the story at a little less than one year later, Christmas eve at Rory and Jess'. Just keep in mind that baby lucas is now 2.  
  
*3pm  
  
"We're here!" Lorelai's cheery voice announces.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?!" Lorelai calls.  
  
Jess comes out of the kitchen, Lucas in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Hi!" He greets them.  
  
  
  
"Give me that baby!" Lorelai demands.  
  
Jess hands Lucas to Lorelai, "Be careful he's not such a baby anymore."  
  
  
  
"Dat's right, I'm a big boy." Lucas announces.  
  
  
  
Luke grins from behind Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"So where's my baby?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Kitchen." Jess replies.  
  
"Uh oh." Lorelai frowns.  
  
  
  
"No, it should be ok......we've been supervising her." Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"Alright well I'm going to go see how she's doing." Lorelai turns to Luke, "Try not to miss me too much."  
  
  
  
Lorelai leaves.  
  
  
  
Luke watches her intently before turning to Jess, "Come on."  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs, "What?"  
  
  
  
"I need to show you something."  
  
Jess smirks at his uncle.  
  
"Just come on." Luke says insistently taking Jess by the arm.  
  
  
  
*Kitchen:  
  
  
  
"So words has it you're out to poison us all." Lorelai smirks.  
  
  
  
Rory playfully pouts, "Jess said I'm doing a really good job.....besides he wouldn't let me do any of the important stuff, I got stuck to the Pillsbury cake."  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles. "So you all ready for your first big sponsored family gathering."  
  
  
  
Rory grins, "Yep."  
  
  
  
"You sure because you're going to have like 9 little kids running around here tonight."  
  
  
  
"First of all it's only 8, Lane's Joshua is 4 months old he won't be running around."  
  
  
  
"Point taken, but there is a lot of people coming tonight."  
  
  
  
"I know, oh and Mrs. Kim is coming."  
  
  
  
"What? Doesn't she have church?"  
  
  
  
"She's going to an early service so she'll be here by 8."  
  
Lorelai nods, "She's changed."  
  
"Being a grandma has softened her." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Well it hasn't softened me." Lorelai replies like Lucas up and tickling his belly.  
  
  
  
Lucas squirms, laughing shrilly.  
  
  
  
"Lu do you want to go watch a movie?"  
  
The little boy nods.  
  
  
  
"Go tell daddy to put on the Muppets for you."  
  
Lorelai puts Lucas down, he immediately runs into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Man, he's gotten so big." Lorelai sighs, "I feel old." She says seriously.  
  
"Oh stop it." Rory replies.  
  
"You're going to be 30 soon."  
  
  
  
"In a year and a half......thanks for reminding me." Rory says grumpily.  
  
  
  
Lorelai smiles.  
  
"So where's Luke?"  
  
  
  
"Inside conversing with Jess."  
  
"Not good." Rory replies.  
  
"No, they seem to talk only when they're up to something."  
  
  
  
"Do you think something's up?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know what, but something is going on.......Luke slept at his apartment last week."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah he called an told me he had a few things to get done before he opened the next day so he was just going to stay there."  
  
  
  
"Weird."  
  
  
  
"......Do you think he has a chippy, you know one he hides at the diner."  
  
Rory stifles a laugh, "You did not just suggest that Luke Danes, the only man who could stand to be in a room with you for more than a few hours is cheating on you."  
  
Lorelai looks down at the floor.  
  
  
  
"I don't even think he knows the meaning on cheating." Rory replies putting a hand on Lorelai's arm.  
  
  
  
Lorelai squeezes it, "I don't know he's just been really distant lately, he doesn't even talk to me he starts to gets flustered and walks away."  
  
  
  
"Huh."  
  
  
  
*Jess enters the kitchen with an odd expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Rory looks at him questionably.  
  
Jess avoids eye contact, "Um, why don't you go inside with Lucas....Luke and I can finish up in here."  
  
  
  
Rory eyes Jess warily, "It's ok I'm almost done anyway."  
  
"Rory, please." Jess says sternly.  
  
Rory sighs, "Fine." Rory stands up and walks out, hurt.  
  
  
  
Lorelai follows after her as Luke appears in the doorway.  
  
  
  
He stands aside to let Lorelai through.  
  
*The living room.  
  
  
  
Rory is bouncing Lucas on her knee as the Muppet Christmas carol plays on the television.  
  
"Ok, so what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine.......let's just watch the movie."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
*2 hours later: The door bell rings.  
  
Lorelai answers it.  
  
Emily is at the door.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Do you always open other peoples' doors, Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"No, it's just Rory's upstairs putting Lucas down for a nap and I've been banished from the kitchen so all I have left to do is open the door......it's my soul purpose for living." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"Well are you going to invite us in?" Emily asks snidely.  
  
  
  
"Oh sure, come on in." Lorelai says. "Hi dad."  
  
"Lorelai. Where can I put these presents?" Richard asks.  
  
"Under the tree I guess."  
  
  
  
"Not much room under there." Richard smiles.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well that's what happens when you have half a dozen people all trying to spoil the same kid."  
  
  
  
Rory enters the living room.  
  
  
  
"Grandma grandpa." She greets them.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Emily says hugging her granddaughter.  
  
  
  
Richard hugs her tightly, "Cut your hair I see, very professional."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Well you could, if we weren't banished from the kitchen."  
  
"Oh yeah." Rory replies sadly.  
  
  
  
"What is this about you not being allowed in your own kitchen?" Emily asks.  
  
"Never mind Emily, I'll brave the kitchen, what would you like?"  
  
  
  
"Wine if they have."  
  
  
  
"We do, we got it special for you and grandpa." Rory says.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"Come sit down grandma, we have snacks out."  
  
  
  
"Alright." Emily replies sitting daintily on the couch.  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
"So who else is coming to this little gathering?"  
  
  
  
"Well Lane and her husband Dave and there two kids...."  
  
  
  
"Ah yes David, delightful man, that's the nursery school teacher right?"  
  
  
  
"Right, and Lane's mom is coming and so are Dad and Sherri and the kids."  
  
  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yep." Rory grins.  
  
"Honestly Lorelai I don't know how you put up with it all, especially that woman."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Believe me mom, I feel no anger towards that woman at all."  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"I mean if anything I feel sorry for her imagine being a high class business woman one minute and then a stay at home mother of 7 the next. And now that her mother's moved in to help out......God, I don't know how Sherri gets out of bed in the morning."  
  
  
  
Emily smiles, "Yes I guess you did get the better life........I mean Chris is a great man there's no doubt about it, but you're better off without him."  
  
Lorelai smiles, "Yeah I am."  
  
  
  
"And that Luke........well, he turned out to be much more than an ice man didn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah he did." Lorelai grins at her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
*4 hours later: 9pm  
  
Everyone is submersed in the holiday spirit. Sookie and Jackson are sitting on the living room floor playing with the kids. Lane and Dave are sitting cozily on the couch as Mrs. Kim eyes them suspiciously. Emily and Richard are talking with Rory and Jess. Lorelai is sitting next to Sookie. Luke is off somewhere.  
  
  
  
"Aw, look at that." Rory nudges Jess.  
  
Jess turns his attention to the couch where Tyler is presenting Georgia with a present.  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "I guess my George is gone for good."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "You've still got me."  
  
"That's good enough." Jess smiles leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Rory pulls away, "Hey Luke's back."  
  
  
  
Jess looks up, "Huh."  
  
  
  
Rory looks at him, "Ok I didn't push it before but what the hell went on before."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
  
"You snapped at me." Rory says seriously.  
  
  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did..and you never snap at me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
Luke coughs loudly.  
  
No one notices except for Jess.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back." Jess gets up and turns the music off.  
  
  
  
Everyone grows quite.  
  
Lorelai looks up from the floor as Luke approaches her, "What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you." Luke says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Tears gather in Lorelai's eyes, "You're breaking up with me....here, now?"  
  
  
  
"What? No, why would I do that?" Luke asks, truly baffled.  
  
  
  
"I don't know....." Lorelai replies forgetting that there are other people in the room, "It's just you've been so distant and you slept at the diner twice last week...."  
  
Several hushed whispers emerge from the room.  
  
  
  
Luke smiles awkwardly, bending down to Lorelai's level, "I didn't think you noticed that."  
  
  
  
"We've shared a bed for 6 years....how could I not notice."  
  
Luke laughs, "Point taken."  
  
  
  
Lorelai eyes him suspiciously, "So if we're not breaking up what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I love you." Luke says hoarsely, cupping Lorelai's hand in his.  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks straight into his eyes, "I love you too."  
  
Luke grins, "I think it's time."  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"We already have the family part......but I think it's time we make it offical."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks at him, densely shaking her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Marry me." Luke whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai stares at Luke in shock.  
  
"Well?" Luke asks letting go of her hand.  
  
Lorelai remains silent.  
  
Luke pulls her hand up to her face revealing a silver ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai waves her hand in front of herself.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Luke smiles.  
  
"You're serious."  
  
  
  
"Aren't I always?" Luke smirks.  
  
Lorelai leans over pulling Luke into a tight hug, burying her face in his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You still haven't answered me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure."  
  
  
  
"More than anything."  
  
  
  
Luke kisses her tenderly.  
  
Everyone claps.  
  
  
  
Rory watches Jess smile broadly at the two embraced on the floor.  
  
  
  
"You knew about this."  
  
  
  
"Of course I did." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"You didn't tell me, you always tell me everything."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I figured it'd be a nice surprise for you.......a Christmas present."  
  
  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
  
  
"You finally got what you wanted, they're together for good." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies, "Hey, since I technically got one of my Christmas presents I think you should get one of yours."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies "It's the small blue package on the counter.  
  
  
  
Jess walks over to the counter and carefully picks up the small package.  
  
  
  
Rory pats the seat next to her; Jess sits down fingering the wrapping paper.  
  
Jess rips the paper revealing a white box.  
  
Jess stares at it.  
  
"Open it." Rory prods.  
  
Jess opens it, smiling at the contents after a moment he lifts the familiar Christmas ornament out of the box.  
  
  
  
Jess holds the pregnant bear in front of his face, "Recycling old presents?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm ready." Rory whispers.  
  
Jess turns to her, "Really"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.......it's about time Lu had some company.  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Think your mom would mind babysitting this week."  
  
Rory smirks, "You'll have to ask her."  
  
  
  
*11pm  
  
Everyone ahs pretty much left. Lorelai and Luke are waving goodbye to Emily and Richard as Jess and Rory clean up.  
  
The front door closes loudly. Rory bounces out of the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai meets her half way, "I'm getting married!!"  
  
"I'm going to have another baby!" Rory replies happily.  
  
  
  
"You are?!"  
  
  
  
Jess comes up behind Rory, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We're going to try to anyway."  
  
  
  
"This is so exciting, I can't believe it. Oh we're going to have to do it soon though...I want you to be my maid of honor......while you're still thin."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Rory protests.  
  
  
  
"She's just kidding.....we're going to do it soon because we're old." Luke interjects.  
  
  
  
"That's right so old, I think I have arthritis." Lorelai says dramatically.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Well I'll make sure to spray paint your walker white to match your dress."  
  
Lorelai hits him hard on the arm.  
  
  
  
"Ow! That's my bad arm."  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs sinisterly.  
  
  
  
"Alright to your separate corners please." Rory says.  
  
"You're no fun........you act like you're somebody's mother."  
  
  
  
"Hey one of us has to."  
  
  
  
Jess and Luke break out into a deep laughter.  
  
  
  
"So when's the big day going to be?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"As son as spring hits."  
  
:"That's so soon.....only four months away."  
  
"I know, that's why we have to get cracking day after tomorrow we've got to start calling caterers and stuff."  
  
"Oh! You should ride in on a horse like Julia Roberts did in Runaway bride.....and have a big train that's like a mile long!" Rory says with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Yeah or I could have a Willy Wonka themed wedding."  
  
  
  
"Hell no." Luke barks.  
  
"Come on Luke we all know you'd love to wear a purple suit." Rory teases.  
  
  
  
"One more second and I'm taking that ring back." Luke replies.  
  
Lorelai cradles her hand, "Lucas, you can't do that! Remember you love me..you said so in front of everybody, there were witnesses."  
  
  
  
"This was definitely a mistake." Luke mutters.  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Wow but four months is like nothing that's 16 weeks......"Rory says whimsically.  
  
  
  
********************Epilogue****************************************  
  
  
  
20 weeks later:  
  
Rory emerges from miss Patty's dance studio where all the women are preparing for the wedding. It is May 20th. It is a warm Saturday afternoon. The whole town of Stars Hollow is a buzz over the wedding of to of its most beloved residents.  
  
Miss Patty's is getting stuffy, giving Rory the need to exit.  
  
Rory smiles a dark figure appears out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
Rory makes her way down the steps, careful not to get her lilac maid of honor dress dirty.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought the bride was supposed to be the most beautiful part of the wedding?" Jess' voice is playful.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory asks wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Jess lifts her off her feet, "I've come with word from the man of the cloth.....they're ready whenever Miss Gilmore is."  
  
Rory grins, "I'll go let her know."  
  
  
  
Jess tightens his grasp on Rory, "Not yet."  
  
Rory kiss Jess, "The sooner it's over the sooner the reception starts......"  
  
"Ok, go." Jess places Rory back on the ground. Rory rushes back inside.  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later  
  
  
  
The entire town of Stars Hollow plus 20 family members and old friends have gathered at the center of town where Luke and Lorelai have chosen to get married.  
  
  
  
Pastor Baker, A middle aged minister is officiating the marriage.  
  
  
  
Luke is standing at the front of the crowd dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, Jess his best man is standing behind him. Jackson is behind Jess acting as a groomsman.  
  
The music starts as Lucas proceeds down the aisle with the traditional rings on the pillow.  
  
  
  
Jess pats him on the back as he stands behind Jackson.  
  
  
  
Sookie trots down the aisle happily grinning at Jackson.  
  
Jess looks up as Rory makes her way down the aisle. He smiles at her, she looks angelic her hair curled, a single curl reaching across her face. Rory beams at jess, taking her place in front of Sookie.  
  
The music slows down as Lorelai appears. Her long ivory dress flowing wildly in the warm spring breeze.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gather here today.." The minister begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is it." Lorelai whispers, taking Luke's hand.  
  
  
  
Luke smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The bond these two share is something special and very rare, after years of searching for the right one they finally found them, in each other........" Pastor Baker continues.  
  
  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
"Do you Lucas Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your Lawfully wedded wife...."  
  
  
  
"I do." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"Do you Lorelai Victoria......."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do." Lorelai says softly.  
  
  
  
"With the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai kiss as cheers erupt behind them.*An Hour later: Pictures have been taken the crowd has moved to tents that have been set up for the reception.  
  
  
  
*the Dance floor: Jess and Rory are dancing closely watching Luke and Lorelai giggle in the corner.  
  
  
  
"We really did get lucky, didn't we?" Jess says softly.  
  
  
  
Rory grins pulling away to look at Jess, "Yeah we did."  
  
  
  
"I never thought it would end up like this."  
  
  
  
"Me neither......I never thought Luke would ever propose."  
  
  
  
"You know what he told me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He did it because of us."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Christmas Eve, he told me, he said that the way you make me feel is exactly how Lorelai makes him feel, and then he said that he wanted it to be permanent."  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, so we're role models now."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles, "Some roll models.......we sold our kid off to the highest bidder."  
  
"Hey, Babette practically begged to take him for the night......why should we deny her?" Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
Rory rests her head on Jess' shoulder, "Yep we've got it pretty great, everything's perfect."  
  
  
  
"Well, almost perfect." Jess says. "But I guess we'll have to keep working on that...."  
  
  
  
Rory lifts her head up again, "no, everything's perfect."  
  
  
  
Jess looks at her with confusion.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs shaking her head, "You've worked hard enough."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "You mean..."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"You knew and didn't tell me....how long?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"2 weeks."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to wait for a special occasion and what's more special than today?"  
  
  
  
Jess lifts Rory off her feet twirling her around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory laughs happily as Jess carries her over to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
The song changes and the crowd gather on the dance floor as Rory and jess Mariano tell their news to Luke and Lorelai Danes. Yes the years have flown by and many things have happened, a lot is different, people have changed but one thing that remains unaltered is the bond between four people bound for ever by marriage and blood.  
  
  
  
A/n That is the end I know not my best but it kind of fits and I'm a little burnt out on this story hope you liked it r&r tell me what you think ( Thanks again for all your support, your positive feedback and you constructive criticisms. Happy days! 


End file.
